


And I would fall for you

by Evening_with_a_Stranger



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_with_a_Stranger/pseuds/Evening_with_a_Stranger
Summary: Just another daydream of the epicness that is ... Krashlyn





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing a Fanfic, or in general. Be kind please :)

Ashlyn had been waiting for this moment, to open the door to the pristine lockers that stood before her. The untouched, freshly pressed uniforms hanging from each individual locker made her heart skip a beat, especially when she came across a training jersey with the name “Harris”, her own etched into the back of it. The locker room was empty at this point. She wanted to get to the training ground early so that she had time to breathe. To think. ‘This is it’ she thought, she had finally made it. After years facing injuries, addiction, depression - she has finally proven to herself that everything she has been through to this point, was worth it. Ashlyn sat down in front of her designated locker feeling nervous. She had been here before, only to have torn her ACL, tearing it once was problematic enough but on her first game back from the injury she had snapped it again giving her very little hope that she would ever make the National team let alone play football again. Now all she had to do was prove to the coaches, the staff, the team; and even though this was just a training camp, that she deserved to be here.   

Soon other members of the team began filing in, Carli Lloyd, Kelley O’Hara and Abby Wombach all came in like a tornado ripping through an open field. They thrashed about as the trio went over their very short holidays - explaining what they did, who the did and how long for. They all headed to their respective lockers not even noticing the board shouldered, bleach blond, hazel eyed goalkeeper who chose to keep to herself instead of seeming like a rookie. Hope Solo, Sydney Leroux, Shannon Boxx and Heather O’reilly coming in next in a much quieter fashion. They chose to keep their composure knowing fully well that there would be plenty of time for everyone to catch up over the introductory dinner that would happen later in the evening. As the locker room began filling up Ashlyn, still with her head down, began tapping her wrists and fingers with her sports tap making sure that it was tight and supportive - there was nothing worse than not having the proper support on your wrists. That type of injury was gruesome and took months on end to heal properly. It was then when the final group of girls came prancing through the doors that one of them recognised the young blond goalkeeper hailing from Satellite Beach, Florida and approached the clearly zoned out women with excitement. 

“Yo Ashlyn! Heads up!” She yelled before throwing a green apple with great force towards the keeper. Everyone in the room watching in shock as the small yet potentially dangerous object rushed through the air with great force. The blond keeper barley flinched as she gracefully put up her hand just in the nick of time to catch it. Silence. Ashlyn looked up with a rather cocky look on her face as she saw her old college roomie, Whitney Engen, standing there rolling her eyes at the fact that she still, after all this time wasn’t able to catch her off guard. 

  “Damn girl! It’s been months since I have seen you! How can you still be able to do that?” Ashlyn smirked and took a bite out of the apple to signal her obvious victory.

  “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you would do this to me at least three times a day for the past four years.” The Sandy blond haired defender rolled her eyes, one day she was going to get the better of her fellow North Carolina University teammate; just not today. Soon they broke the seriousness and Ashlyn stood as Whitney went in for a friendly embrace. 

“It’s great to see you, Ash! Always knew you would make it back to the camp!” Ashlyn beamed, she was grateful for the remark from her old friend who was well aware of the struggles she had to face to get here. It was a momentous occasion for the two of them and even though they never spoke about such events, it was something that made their bond stronger. After exchanging the usual friendly banter the team’s head coach, Tom entered the room. Suddenly the room was silent, everyone - even the veterans of the team new when to shut up. He said very little, welcomed everyone back and warned them that this was going to be a tough two weeks. There were big competitions coming up and out of the thirty girls that were chosen to come to the training camp, only twenty of them would be selected to compete.  
Ashlyn felt her heart sink, she was one of four Goalkeepers that were in the camp and only two were going to be selected. Everyone, including herself knew that Hope Solo the wonder kid would claim the starter spot. She was far too skilled and cocky not to be. Which meant that there were three girls competing for the final spot. Oh how she wanted it desperately. The girls all sat quietly as roll call was taken. Ashlyn taking careful note of each girls name and their position as she slowly panned the room. It was during this time that she found the eyes of one particular individual who stood on the other side of the room. Her large brown eyes were focused on the coach, her stance was strong and grounded and yet beautifully delicate at the same time. Her dark chocolate hair had been tied back into a messy bun with a few shorter strands sticking out next to hear ears. Ashlyn knew straight away that she was a defender. She could tell by the way the woman held herself but was reassured when the coach called out her name. 

“Alexandra Krieger. Defender.” The woman almost jumped out of her skin when she flung her hand into the air to signal her attendance. Ashlyn smiled softly when the defender’s eyes met her own for a split second. Her heart jumping for a millisecond but long enough to leave a lasting impression. 

  **

The coach wasn’t lying when he had warned them that this was going to be a hard camp for the girls. By the end of the first session, the girls had been run ragged, having their stamina, endurance and their overall fitness levels. Then they would seperate into their designated groups. Ashlyn being put with the other goalkeepers to test their skills in PK shootouts against Carli Lloyd, the clear best PK shooter on the team. Ashlyn kept her head down in the first training, choosing to focus on her breathing and her own aerobatic style of keeping. She wanted to put the thoughts of how “amazing” Hope Solo was, even when the “Wonder Kid” was between the pipes Ashlyn refused to acknowledge a style of keeping she would never be able to master. Instead of watching Hope Solo she would make sure that her body was warm, stretching or running along the back line of the pitch while still focusing on what it was her coach was asking the four keepers to do. Ashlyn struggled with being still for too long, it made her feel uncomfortable, squeamish and unproductive. She liked to keep moving, to always be prepared and to make sure that she was communicating. It wasn’t long before she had built up a reputation for her voice during a practise match, and rightly so, her great understanding of the game helped keep her back line focused and able to pin down any opponents who may have been forgotten about.   Ashlyn left the pitch by the end of the first session completely covered in grass stains, grazes from the artificial grass fields and sweat. She had never worked so hard in her life. She sat in the locker room, her body throbbing as she lent back against the cold steel cage of her locker and closed her eyes. She breathed out a heavy sigh.

“You had a great first session out there.” Ashlyn quickly opened her eyes and looked to where she heard the sweet voice only to be completely taken aback to see Ali or Krieger as most of the team would fondly call her, standing there with a soft smile on her face. Ashlyn quickly straightened, her heart jumping into her mouth as she tried to play it cool but her lack of being able to form a a coherent sentence betrayed her initial intentions. 

“Uh - yeah - I mean - yeah - thanks.” Ashlyn could feel her face burning as she made a complete fool of herself in front of the stunning defender. She didn’t know what to say and to do at this point, with Whitney looking over her shoulder and watching them from a far with beady eyes singling for Ashlyn to stop whatever she was doing. They both felt as though the conversation was going no where and much to Ashlyn’s dismay, Ail quickly excused herself when Megan Ripinoe threw an arm around the blond keeper. 

“Man, you have some skills under that ridiculously bleached brain of yours Harris!” Ripinoe was perhaps the most boisterous of the gang, she was blunt, she was unafraid of what people thought and she was hilarious. Ashlyn had first begun talking to the finicky midfielder as the pair had been designated warmup buddies and made their undeniable friendship official during a practise match after Harris had compared Ripinoe to a galavanting chameleon for her ability to magically appear out of nowhere and create a dangerous breakaway opportunity for her side. Ashlyn would constantly shout out “Watch the chameleon!” to her teammates and the midfielder loved it.

“Appreciate the backhander, Pino.” It wasn’t hard for Ashlyn to talk to the midfielder, their mutual ability to appreciate comic timing was a sure way for the two to bond. Ashlyn caught a disappointed look on Ali’s face when she saw how easy it was for her and Pino to banter; at least that is what Ashlyn analysed while she watched the stunning defender exchange play details with Kelley and young gun Alex Morgan on either side of her. Before Ashlyn could be caught out for her constant gaze towards the number 11, Krieger, she quickly moved over to the ice bath and cleaned herself up.

**

The girls all made it to their designated hotel in the heart of downtown Houston with their suitcases and training gear in tow. Ashlyn stood with Pino and Whitney and waited to be assigned to their rooms but also fully engrossed in their own conversation of comparing their favourite slide tackles that had happened during the first session of the camp. 

“Harris!” Ashlyn’s eyes widen once she hears the coach calling out her name, slinking her way over to him through the horde of sweaty figures; so that she can pick up her key to the room. She didn’t bother asking who she was rooming with, she didn’t really care - a long hot shower and internet so that she could look up the latest surfing championship scores was all she really cared about at this point. 

  ** 

Ashlyn opened the door to her room using the key card; the room was moderate in size, beige in colour with two brown blanketed single beds and a single bedside table keeping the beds from being pushed together. The was a small bathroom with it’s own shower/tub and toilet like most regular hotel rooms. The blond keeper put down her bags and pulled the brown curtains open to let the final moments of sunlight into the room before completely disappearing over the horizon. It was then that the door opened. The door burst open with violent speed and shut with a nasty bite as whoever it was tried to get their bags in before it closed completely.

“Ah! Shit!” Ashlyn quickly ran over to the door and pulled it open to try and help whoever her apparent new roomie was. She heard a throaty laugh coming from the other side of the door as Ali Krieger battled with her huge suitcase which refused to let her inside safely. 

“Here, let me.” Ashlyn put a hand on Ali’s shoulder and gently pushed her aside whilst she grasped the bag firmly and pulled with a grunt. The suitcase weight a tone, and it was not expected at all.

“Christ! What the hell is in here?” The blond asked, struggling to hide her struggle with moving the bag into the room which only made Ali giggle more. It was then when the pair straightened that silence filled the room.   

“Thanks, for your help.” Ali said finally, wanting to break the silence but doing so in the most awkward way possible, keeping her eyes fixed on her shoes as her face turned a shocking crimson color. Ashlyn simply nodded, she didn’t know how to talk to her, she feared that she would make a complete fool of herself if she even tried to have a genuine conversation so kept it simple. The pair went about their unpacking routine, Ashlyn hung her collared shirts, vests and whatnot. Her and shark stenciled skateboard was tucked away out of sight so that Ali didn’t have a reason to mock her childish behavior. While Ali hung dresses, placed her make up in the bathroom and pulled out a ridiculous amount of shoes for only being able to go out maybe twice during the camp, if they were lucky. Before the pair knew it, it was time for them to get ready for the introductory dinner where everyone would have the chance to catch up with old friends or meet the fresh meat who were learning the ropes to calling themselves members of the USWNT squad.   Ashlyn showered, put on a freshly ironed white collared shirt with black miniature stars patterned across it, black skinny jeans with perfectly worn holes in the knees and black combat books to complete her look. Her make-up choice was simple and clean, not to much but enough to make sure that you knew that the person wearing such tomboy attire was in fact still a woman. Her hair was out, damp and reached down past her shoulders but had a black snapback hat on backwards so that people couldn’t tell that she couldn’t be bothered brushing her hair post wash. This was her signature style, tomboy, badass and very slick. She enjoyed looking good and getting attention for how well she could pull off the androgynous approach to life, but also understood that she had a long way to go before she could claim to fully master the art of Fashion 101. Ali on the other hand chose a far more feminine approach. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which had be straightened. Her make-up was heavy but not too much so that she looked caked on, just very bronzed and sparkled. She had gone for a simple cat-eye line approach and a full red lip to make her smile unmissable. Also choosing the black skinny jean but with a black see-through laced top and red pumps to give her some extra height. Ali loved being a “girly girl” she loved feeling like a princess and having people swoon when she entered the room; (not that it happened often, but the idea behind it was what really excited her). 

Before Ali had revealed herself to Ashlyn, there was a knock on the door. The blond goalkeeper springing to her feet in record time so that she could open it and without any real warning; Whitney barged her way in to cause a scene.   

“Sup Dork?” The dirty blond defender looked around the room, shocked to see that Ali wasn’t anywhere to be found.   

“Good god! Please tell me you haven’t!!” The defender confronted a very relaxed Ashlyn who had made herself comfortable back on her bed by the time Whitney had realised that Ali was in the bathroom.   

“Haven’t what?” The keeper replied, her voice giving away the fact that she knew where Whitney’s trail of thought was going but also wanted to play along. 

“No way! I don’t believe it! You didn’t!” 

“Didn’t what?” Both Ashlyn and Whitney jumped at the sudden entrance of Ali who had just made her way out of the bathroom. A lump quickly forming in Ashlyn’s throat upon realising just how well the stunning defender cleaned up post training sessions. Whitney froze on the spot, her improvisation skills we not something to be desired forcing Ashlyn to come up with something remotely plausible.   “Oh, we were just talking about me bringing my lucky pair of underwear… One’s that I used to wear back in College. Nothing special.” The lie was awful and everyone in the room knew it. (Even though Ashlyn did have a lucky pair of underwear that she did wear during college) it was blatantly obvious that the pair were not talking about them. Whitney averted making eye contact with Ali, which only made things worse. Awkward silence. Ashlyn jumped off her bed and clapped her hands together to try and break the ice.   “Welp, I think that’s our cue to head to dinner, what do you think?” Both defenders agreed, a little too quickly and loudly for it not to have been an awkward encounter. The three women all left the hotel room briskly and hoped to god that that would be the only awkward moment of the night… 

Time would tell.


	2. Squad Life

Everyone on the squad had managed to find themselves a place to sit in the very elegantly designed foyer with four round tables - which seated eight to them. There were red and white roses as the centrepiece of each table and empty champagne flutes set up next to the loveliest sets of china and cutlery that Ashlyn had ever seen. She felt very out of her element in this type of setting but did her best to try and play the part of “sophisticated heiress” for the night. She sat at a table with Whitney, Ali, Tobin Heath, Alex Morgan, Pino, Sydney and Abby. A solid mix of players and personalities which had great team depth and a hell of a lot of experience when talking about the number of caps they had acquired between them. Ashlyn, being the newest of the bunch thought it best to try and make an impression here. Having already noticed that Abby, the captain, had a huge voice amongst the girls and was greatly respected - rightly so - given her astounding stats as one of the greatest strikers in the history of women’s soccer. She had a commanding voice both on and off the field making it hard to not want to listen to everything that the National Hero had to say. Ashlyn was going to need to work in order to be respected by such an icon. 

  Ashlyn had managed to seat herself next to Tobin and Whitney, a solid choice for the goalkeeper; having an old friend to the left and a breath of chilled fresh air on the right who had also attended North Carolina University - “This was going to go down a treat” Ashlyn thought. Tobin and Ashlyn quickly found themselves to be quite similar in personality types. Being very chilled, very into spending time with their families and those they loved most. The pair had organised a time to check out a local skate park after training one afternoon, (if their schedule permitted it) and would both check their phones constantly for updates on the Surfing Champs. The pair quickly formed a bond over their obsession with Kelley Slater and his obvious amazingness when it came to being a true master of a sport. They would watch re-runs of his heats and comment on “how sick” a particular trick was that he had executed.   

“Jesus, do you two need to get a room? Anyone would think that you two have known each other for years!” The tone in Whitney’s voice made it clear that she was jealous of the instant connection Tobin and Ashlyn already had. Ashlyn snaked an arm over her old friend’s shoulder affectionately.

“Aw Whit, don’t worry! You will always be my number one. Besides, think of it this way. You will never be forced into watching a whole weekend of surfing re-runs ever again!” Everyone around the table laughed when Whitney let out a sign that could only display relief. She had been dreading the moment Ashlyn would ask her to come and chill in her room, only to have Ashlyn drooling over the perfect “Barrel” on screen - whatever that meant. Finally she would be able to enjoy a light hearted chick flick, or god forbid she could introduce Ashlyn to the wonderful world of “Pretty Little Liars”. Oh “the possibilities were endless”, the dirty blond defender joked; making the rest of the table laugh seeing the look of utter disgust on Ashlyn’s face. 

“If you make me watch girly shit, this friendship will end.” Whitney rolled her eyes as the rest of the table continued with their own conversations. Alex had been talking with Pino about wanting to by a puppy because she had seen the cutest picture of one in a superman costume for Halloween. Pino swooned at the idea, of course. Abby and Whitney were having a delightful time talking about a new chocolate shop that had opened up in Chicago and were trying to decide when would be the best time that suited them both so that they could “demolish the equivalent of Mt. Everest” - chocolate was Whitney’s vice. If ever you ended up in the dog house with her, you would only be forgiven if there was chocolate. Not the standard every day living kind, but the “I can’t believe I’m paying $20 for a single piece of Swiss delicacy” kind. It was her first and only true love to which Abby agreed wholeheartedly. Meanwhile, on the other side, Sydney and Ali were watching Beyonce’s latest music video, swooning about how “Queen B” was everything and no one would ever be able to replace her position as “KWEEN”. 

Every so often Ashlyn’s eyes would flicker to the stunning defender sitting directly opposite her on the other side of the giant void that was the diner table of rose perfection and every time their eyes met, her heart would make a run to her throat. The idea of picking up her cutlery or her glass of water seemed impossible as her hands shook violently. “What the hell is wrong with me?” She thought as her eyes quickly diverted from the chocolate haired defender for the hundredth time this hour. She was losing her mind. Her game was off and she didn’t know how to salvage anything that remotely resembled “mojo” whenever Ali would look in her general direction. It was clear from the get go, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, was in BIG trouble.

 

**

“I think if I even thought about trying to move from this spot, I may birth a food baby.” Ashlyn slumped into her chair as her empty desert plate left the table with a loud clatter. She had demolished her raspberry cheesecake, engulfed her main meal of lobster and was officially out for the count. 

“You said it sister!” Pino concurred as she unzipped her slacks and placed her thumbs in the opening of her fly to caress the food baby she decided to name “Betsy”. The table erupted with laughter at the idea of naming their gut and so immediately began going around the table introducing their newest additions to the squad. Alex came up with “Billy Bob Hoarding” not that her stomach looked like it was hoarding anything, Tobin caressed her gut as she looked down at it fondly, cherishing their newest memories they had shared together and dubbed the roll “Slugworth”. Ashlyn who loved the idea of naming her food child thought long and hard over it’s name. Her first child needed a name that would be remembered for eternity as the greatest food baby that ever was. “Heffa Titi”. She could barely keep her sip of water down when Pino said it out loud, water shooting out of her nostrils as she tried not to choke on the refreshment. Whitney went for something mundane in comparison, going with “Flubber”. Abby, whilst amused and desperate to think of something cleaver and witty was annoyed that she didn’t have that creative flare and so settled for “Plumpy Pie”. Sydney was proud when she thought of the name “La Fattay” which had to be said with a French accent and must be said whilst holding a flute of delicious champagne. Ali was mortified as everyone around the table lapped up the names of their teammates gut. She looked around at everyone’s amused faces as all eyes fell on her. She had enjoyed the naming process up until this point. The pressure was almost to much.  

“Come on Krieger!” Tobin yelled as everyone waited in anticipation as Ali became flustered. Ashlyn watched on in silence as her companions around the table all moaned in humour at the graceful defender. She could see that Ali didn’t like the spotlight, she was guarded and would need time in order to let her walls down, but as her brown eyes fell on Ashlyn’s she knew. No matter how long it took, Ali would be worth the wait.

**

Somehow Ali and Ashlyn had made it back to their room, after everyone grew tired of waiting for the number 11 defender to pick a name for her fat roll. The struggle for everyone was beyond anything imaginable and they would be back out on the pitch early the next morning - no doubt Tom would train the extra hard after the amount of food everyone inhaled. 

The pair pealed their bed covers down with a series of moans before getting comfortable - turning off the lights and saying goodnight, grunt style. As the pair lay in their beds staring up into the blank darkness which felt like eternity, Ashlyn became restless. Unable to rid this indescribable unspoken need to be near Ali - Ashlyn forced her eyes shut and rolled onto her side so that she couldn’t see the stunning defender’s silhouette in the moonlight. Forcing herself to try and sleep; all the while kicking herself for not trying to break the ice during the night and finally growing a pair by saying more than three words to her. 

The night was a complete dud in her eyes. 

 

**

If there had been an open training session to the public the next day, they would have been shocked to see the state of the US women’s team. Last nights events had hit everyone hard. Most were paleface, sweat ridden and not in the “polite” way and everyone was struggling to find the motivation to be outside under the blistering sun. After completing second set of suicide laps Ashlyn had forced herself to be sick on the sideline as the delicious meal from last night became a distant memory. Everyone was struggling to keep their heads in the session, with the hotness and their levels of exhaustion had reached beyond breaking point. It would only be a matter of time before tempers flared. 

“I am never eating again.” Alex said as the group were given five minutes for a water break before they would begin defensive drills; most grunting in agreement and sighed when they hear the dreadful sound of the whistle forcing them to get back to work. Ashlyn pushed her gloves into place and taken her spot between the pipes, throwing a hand to each corner and jumping on the spot, making sure than everyone knew that she was there and she was ready. Her back line consisted of Christie Rampone, Julie Johnston, Becky Sauerbrunn and of course, Ali Krieger. When she saw Ali begin walking over, Ashlyn could feel her throat tighten. She needed to look good out there, not just for the chance to claim a spot on the National team, but because she was in desperate need of an ego boost. 

  “Get on the Chameleon!” Ashlyn roared as yet again, Pino had managed to take the defensive line by surprise, forcing Harris to make a fingertip save. She couldn't help but notice Ali, jogging back to her position only to lose Pino again and be caught off guard. Emotions were flying high as the girls began getting frustrated, none so much as Harris. Sweat drenched her keeper’s shirt, her face was sun kissed and her temper was fuming as Abby easily put away a diving header from a cross courtesy of Alex. 

“Defence! Get your heads together! I can’t do all of this by myself you know!” That was it. The header by Abby had hurt Ashlyn’s pride a little too much and now it was getting personal. Ashlyn may have been new to the team, but this was her sport, it was her team and it was her position. Nothing was going to change that. As Pino made yet another break away against Ali, Ashlyn had finally had enough. 

“Krieger! Open your god damn eyes! Pino is one step ahead of you every time!” With that last comment Ali turned to her clearly distraught goal keeper with red in the eyes. How dare this rookie single her out! She was not having any of it and made her way over to the goalkeeper once the whistle had been blown to signal the end of a very disappointing training session - ready to make the kill. 

“Harris!” Ali roared as the team began heading to the lockers, some turning around, startled by the pure anger in Krieger’s voice but Ashlyn had been expecting it. The bleach blond keeper took a deep breath and slowly turned to face the confrontation that was about to happen. 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up to you.” The keeper was calm as Whit and Tobin could see Ali taring up the field in a fit of rage towards the board shouldered keeper, they knew what was about to happen and didn’t content with Ashlyn’s request for them to continue on without her. They had never seen this much anger in Ali before and didn’t want to be in the firing line if she chose to hit multiple targets. 

“How dare you single me out like that! Who do you think you are?” She roared. Ashlyn didn’t flinch, even with the stunning defender’s face being inches away from her own. This was no time for playful butterflies in the stomach or twisting words because she couldn’t handle the way Ali’s eyes would suddenly changed to a golden amber colour whenever they focused on her own hazel eyes. No. This was business and if she even dreamed of making the National team, she needed to step it up and call it like she saw it. Be fearless, even if it meant being a bitch. 

“I’m your Goalkeeper! And I will single you out every time you make a shitty decision, you know why?” She didn’t wait for Ali to respond. She needed to get this out. To make sure that Ali understood that she meant business and that even though the defender had a brilliant reputation as a Right Back - it meant nothing in times like this. 

“Because every time you make a shitty decision, it’s me who has to be able to clean up the mess and it’s me who looks bad if I can’t.” The pair refused to blink as they glared at each other, absolute rage bubbling under Ali’s skin. She was angry for being singled out, but she was even more angry that Ashlyn was right. She had made some stupid decisions during that session and Ashlyn did pay the price for them. This was embarrassing, to be spoken to in such a demeaning way by someone who didn't even have a cap to their name was something Ali had never thought would happen. She liked the tenacity in Ashlyn's voice. A flicker of strength in the broad shouldered keeper awoken a strange feeling inside of her. She liked the sense of control, demand in her voice but not like this. Not in front of the entire team and especially not in front of the coaches. This. This "relationship", could have a devastating impact on Ali's career and that was enough of a reason for her to push back. 

“I’m not the only player out on the pitch, Harris!” It was her attempt to justify what had happened today but Ashlyn wasn’t having a piece of it. She had had enough of playing nice; she had been left to look like an incompetent fool out there and that was just not acceptable, no matter who or what anyone tried to say.

“Neither am I Krieger!” And with that said, the bleach blond keeper turned on her heel and stormed off into the locker room to de-stress.

 

**

Finally there was a break in the girls schedule for Ashlyn and Tobin to head to the skate park! They had been holding out for some legit “Bro time” all week and had finally managed to pull out their boards, change into their street gear including helmets and pads - making sure they could keep themselves from sustaining any injuries if they fell off their boards. The pair liked it in the concrete jungle, sitting on the edge of the Half-pipe watching more professional skaters attempt new tricks, some accomplishing their goals for the day whilst others fell flat of their face. They enjoyed the danger, the thrill they got as they aimed to gain more hang time in order to execute the perfect kick-flip. To Ashlyn, this was a type of religion. A new found language that only a certain few could understand which formed an unspoken bond of respect between anyone who understood. She felt calm out here as the rays of sunlight kissed her face innocently while Tobin took a spin on the pipe, skating up and down the park trying to kick-flip her board without falling off. The pair bonded over tricks and feeling the breeze in their hair as they high five each other post trick, both feeling the rush of adrenaline as they landed a difficult feat.   

“So what’s going on with you and Krieger?” Tobin had learnt one simple fact about Ashlyn, if you didn’t ask the question, you would never know anything personal about the girl from Satellite Beach. Ashlyn was closed off to people she didn’t trust and would not go out of her way to make friends unless she deemed them worthy. For Tobin to have already established such an important trait in her fellow skating buddy, only defined there bond on a much higher scale. 

  “What do you mean?” There was no denying that Ashlyn was taken aback by the question, yes, she was hard on the Right Back the other day and perhaps she did let her emotions get the better of her. But she was right to lash out. She was right to call bullshit on Ali for not playing her best and for not stepping up when it was her job to defend her goal no matter what. Ashlyn could feel rage bubbling underneath her skin when Tobin mentioned the defensive beauty but tried with all her might, to hide it.   

“Look, I have nothing against her, I think she is an amazing player, but she can be more. I have the utmost respect for her.” Tobin gave her a look. The kind of look that called bullshit on the whole answer. 

“Dude, come on! You called her out in front of everyone.”

“Damn right I did! And I would do the same to anyone who wasn’t pulling their weight.”

Tobin didn’t buy it. There was something else going on in Ashlyn’s mind - she may not have realised it but there was definitely more to this situation. The topic was dropped as the pair enjoyed the rest of their skating time together - but Ashlyn couldn't shake her thought’s of Ali. She knew that she was in the wrong for letting her emotions get in the way, but there was just something about the defender that caused a great frustration within her. Maybe it was because she was the first woman to have such a disarming impact on her or the fact that a single flick of an eyelash in her direction tore Ashlyn’s chest open so that she could barely breathe, yet was unable to express these emotions because there were no words. These feelings of great rage and infatuation were enough to give the girl whiplash and so the pent up frustration was the outcome of not being able to understand what was going on inside of her own mind. On the outside, it was easy to see why everyone thought that Ashlyn had a major problem with Krieger. 

**

By the end of the first week there had been very little exchanged between Harris and Krieger. The pair ignored each other and tried to avoid being in the same room together as much as possible. Ali knew that she was in the wrong and that she should have been more attentive and listened to her keeper but she was stubborn and refused to apologise because she had been called out on it in front of everyone. What was worse was that it continued to happen every time she had made the slightest mistake or hesitated to attack her opposing player, giving them just enough space to make a decent pass or take a shot. Little did she realise that by Ashlyn keeping her on edge and forcing her to focus, she was actually making Ali’s game stronger. The coaches had noticed this aggressive style of communication and therefore decided to keep the two players on the same line up no matter how many times the actual teams changed - in the hopes that whatever was happening in their personal lives would disappear on the field but keep the intense pressure that Krieger was beginning to put on the ball. She had begun to play like a true champion, appearing against a striker without warning which forced them to panic under the pressure. This was what they had been waiting for, their perfect Right Back. 

  The final drill of the day would be PK training, much to Ashlyn’s dismay. Her body was exhausted and her mental capacity was beyond saving. She was feeling emotional. She had begun to feel the pressure of noticing just how amazing Hope friggen Solo was and that her style of keeping was obsolete. How the hell was she ever going to get a starting spot with the likes of her in the way? Ashlyn stepped between the pipes having just watched Hope Solo make save after save, of course. 

The blond was nervous, unsettled but did her best not to show it. She tried to ready herself but when she saw Ali make her way to the spot she felt a pain in the chest. “Of course you would volunteer. Why am I not surprised?” The keeper thought as Krieger placed the ball on the spot in her preferred position and took a few paces back to gain momentum. Ali’s body glistened under the sun, a thin layer of sweat caused her body to constantly sparkle. She was the most beautiful woman Ashlyn had ever seen and as the defender took her shot, sending it up the the far top left corner of the box - just out of reach for the keeper; she was now also, Ashlyn’s greatest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would try something a little different in the Krashlyn Saga... Let us know what ya think! :)


	3. Damn That Smile

Ashlyn didn’t bother making her way back to the locker rooms after practise, instead she chose to sit in the goals. She needed time to think. To get back in touch with her emotions before she lost control of herself completely. There was an undeniable amount of pressure building up deep inside herself and Ashlyn couldn't help but feel like she was slowly drowning under the gigantic shadow of Hope Solo.     
**

“What are you doing out here?” Ashlyn didn’t need to open her eyes or look at the person to know who it was speaking to her. She was well aware that the opening her eyes would reveal her dear friend Whitney, she was right.   

“I’m not in the mood right now okay, Whit.” The deadpan expression in Ashlyn’s voice was a tell for her old college roommate; a sign that told her that there was something not right going on. Whitney dropped her training bag down immediately, she knew Ashlyn just wanted to be alone but could sense the downward spiral from a mile away and chose to ignore the “Beware of the dog” signs, the keeper had invisibly put up around her by sitting down. Ashlyn sighed deeply, she wasn’t in the mood to fight. Or be lectured about how she is just a rookie who had great potential- that she just needed to be patient and wait for her time to come. Yet to her surprise, Whitney said nothing. She simply waited, picking single blades of grass and feeling the texture of the stem between her fingers. She didn’t try to look at Ashlyn because she knew that the goalkeeper struggled with letting out her feelings - adding the extra layer of eye contact would push her over the edge and not in a good way. Instead she waited. 

She waited for Ashlyn to make the first move. To “get the ball rolling” as it were. Only then would Whitney begin to talk to the blond keeper.   It took a while for Ashlyn to warm up to the idea of opening up. She needed to somehow try and process these feelings that she was having - as a diagnosed case of depression - there were times that the chemical imbalance in the blond keepers brain really hit her. With this added pressure of National team selection and her constant feeling as though she was being compared to Solo was sending her way off track. Ashlyn did her best to communicate how she was feeling. Her actions on the field alone told Whitney that she was going through one of her “dark spells” - her social skills were drained and she needed time to recuperate.  

“Ash, have you beed seeing someone about this?” Whitney knew that Ashlyn did whatever she could to try and keep herself at peak performance levels however she also knew that her best friend was reckless and had an attitude problem - if she didn’t feel like going somewhere because she didn’t want to confront her emotional fears she would avoid it at all costs. The pause in Ashlyn’s response and her seemingly innocent and yet absolute none denial confirmed her suspicions that she hadn’t been seeing her therapist. 

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris! If your Gran finds out about this, she will have your neck and MINE!” Having gone through so much together it was only natural that Whitney was tight with her friends close family. Her Grandmother in particular. The old woman had a mouth on her and wasn’t afraid to backhand a person if she knew they were being foolish - Ashlyn would have coped a smack in the mouth and an “I’m very disappointed in you” if Gran was here right now.

“I know okay, I’ve just had a lot going on at the moment!”

“And that is why you need to talk to someone about it! You know you can’t keep bottling your emotions up Ash!” Ashlyn rolled her eyes - this was not the first time that they had had this conversation. Whitney was starting to sound like a broken record, she meant it out of love, of course but in times like these she really needed to push Ashlyn to make her understand how important it was. 

  “I’ve got it Whit. You don’t need to worry.”

“Oh I don’t, don’t I?”   

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ashlyn was slightly offended that her best friend didn’t believe her. She was meant to have the keepers back no matter what.

“Look, I didn’t want to say anything because you are my best friend and I love you, but something is going on with you and Krieger.” The goalkeeper’s hazel eyes widened in shock. She knew that Whitney knew her inside and out, but this was beyond any friend zone they had gone before. Ashlyn sighed in defeat signalling that Whitney was spot on. 

“What’s going on Ash? Did something happen between you two?” This was going to take a while. The blond keeper tried to spit the words out. How she was undeniably attracted to the Right Back, that there were moments when she would see Ali in the corner of her eye and she would need to physically try and hold herself up because her knees were about to give way. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t talk to her or why she would freeze and make things awkward which only crushed her even more. She hated that Krieger wouldn’t communicate with her on the pitch or take her direction during gameplay. It drove her absolutely bonkers that the defender was stubborn, unrelenting and so goddamn beautiful. 

Whitney didn’t expect this long winded monologue from Ashlyn. It was completely against her nature. The keeper had a reputation for sleeping around, for being a “player” on campus. She was hot, had an attitude and girls wanted her left, right and center. Whitney knew that she was not the player type at all of course but she knew that Ashlyn loved to flirt, she was far too picky to ever really commit to a relationship and the thought of truly opening up to someone on emotional level was something she feared most in life. It was a very rare occasion for Ashlyn to be attracted to someone on this type of level and honestly, it scared Whitney. It scared her because she knew that Ashlyn was going to be crushed. How could she not be? Ali was completely straight - yes she had broken up with her long term boyfriend and could probably use a good experiment, just not with Ashlyn. The idea of Ashlyn being used for sex, only to have her heart torn out was never going to end well. Not for the keeper, not for Ali and definitely not for the team. This needed to be dealt with, quickly.

“What are you going to do Ash? You can’t continue down this path. It’s not healthy.”

“What can I do? It’s not like we are talking terms.”

“You share a room with her Ash!”   It’s true, they had been sharing a room however after the outburst both Ali and Ashlyn had gone out of their way to make sure that they didn’t spend a single waking moment in the room together. One of them was always out until the curfew to make sure that the other was asleep. They would avoid being alone together, refused to acknowledge each other even if they were talking in the same group of people or discussing gameplay. There was no interaction whatsoever. It was like being back in high school again and Ashlyn hated every single moment of it. She knew that this needed to be resolved, but had no idea on how she would even attempt to salvage what little of a relationship they had in the first place.

“Look tomorrow night we have that Nike sports teams of the year function and then we are heading out afterwards. Perhaps being in a public setting where you can’t cause a scene is the way to go about it?” It was a solid plan, a little risky in terms of not letting fans and potential management partnerships see into their personal lives but really she just needed to get Ali alone for a couple of minutes and try to explain something, anything remotely similar to what she had just told Whitney. Minus the whole, “I think I have feelings for her” scenario. Perhaps that was something she could bring up… Never.

 

   **

The first week of camp had finally finished and everyone was feeling excited about letting off some steam. Their final session had gone well. Ashlyn didn’t need to yell at Ali for not being able to keep up with Pino and she seemed to be a least trying to take some sort of direction that Ashlyn barked when her team was under pressure. The pair had even shared a nod at one stage, after Ashlyn had made a very impressive save that was eventually cleared out by Ali. Something had changed between the two of them. Neither of them were sure about what it was exactly, but their playing styles had suddenly decided to gel and the coaches were excited about it.   

“Harris! Krieger!” Their coach, Tom, pulled the pair aside after the final whistle of training leaving everyone else to go and hit the ice baths, shower etc. Ashlyn bit open the velcro strap of her gloves and yanked her sweaty hands out, placing the gloves under her armpit as she waited for Ali to join them from across the field. Ali was covered in sweat, under the sun, her skin sparkled with each stride that she took. Her breath was heavy from running sprints but she felt good, confident in the work she had put in the training session.   

“I just wanted to congratulate the pair of you for the tremendous amount of progress you have shown throughout this week. I know that it hasn’t been an easy ride but the amount of commitment I see the pair of you putting in, keep it up. See you at the fundraiser.” The shocked pair watched their coach walk off swiftly. He wasn’t much of a small talk person and he didn’t care for gossip that wasn’t game related. The Scottish in him made him protective of his girls, but unable to communicate in any other way than “coach”. 

Ali and Ashlyn exchanged an awkward look before the keeper went to make a move herself.

  “Wait.” Ali gently tugged on Ashlyn’s shirt, causing her to look back at the defender. She wasn’t ready for this. She hadn’t prepared to talk about things before the fundraiser but perhaps now was the more appropriate setting. It was where things went downhill and so it was only right that if they were going to rectify things, it would be here.

“Ashlyn - I -” From the softness in Ali’s voice you could tell that the events between them that had taken place this week had been tough on her to some extent. She played with her fingernails as she tried to spit out something close to an apology.

“I - look - I don’t know how to - um - you had a really great session out there today, Harris.” Ali closed her eyes in disappointment. That was not what she wanted to say in the slightest and the fact that she had panicked just made it all the more worse. Ashlyn stepped closer, opening her shoulders to the defender, shocked by the compliment which while appreciated, was not expected.

  “Thanks Krieger, likewise.” Her bluntness not helping the conversation go anywhere. Ali sighed, she knew that she was going to need to put an end to this ridiculous feud, especially when the younger of the two clearly had a problem communicating with her in any other situation other than gameplay.

  “Okay, look - I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m tried of pretending you don’t exist off the pitch and trying to avoid talking to other people about you because honestly; I think you are an amazing goalkeeper. I just - the way you pushed-“ Ashlyn knew that this was where she needed to interject. 

  “I shouldn’t have singled you out like that. I know it was the wrong thing to do. I just -” The tension in Ali’s body dissolved instantly. The ongoing battle between the two of them had taken quite a toll of her mental capacity and the fact that it seemed to be resolving was a godsend.   

“No, you were right to call me out for not working hard enough. I see that now. I know you were only trying to help.”  

“I didn’t mean for you to take it personally. I was just frustrated and you wouldn’t listen.” 

  “I know. I’m sorry.”  

“I’m sorry too.” The pair smiled. It was the first time that Ali had given the keeper a proper Alexandra Krieger smile. The kind that crinkles the nose and spreads joy across not only her face, but your own. She had the most beautiful smile. One that she had seen before and hoped that one day, would be directed towards herself. Ashlyn returning the gesture, pulling out her own bit of magic as a small dimple on her left cheek appeared. Ashlyn was usually quite self conscious about her little dimple but the way it made Ali’s face light up, made her wish it was a permanent fixture. 

  “Can we perhaps try this again? Start from scratch?” Ali suggested, after all - they didn’t really know much about each other. All Ali knew was that Ashlyn was a goalkeeper from some beach in Florida, she had a food baby named Heffa Titi and she went to NCU. Any other details had been unattained due to her stubbornness of not wanting to like Ashlyn post training blues. Ashlyn could not have stuck her open palm out quicker as the dimple in her cheek deepened with excitement. 

  “What’s up, I’m Ashlyn. I have a degree in Communications, live for the ocean and someday I would really love to own a French bulldog called Wilbur.” Ali let out a real throaty laugh, a sign that she found something to be beyond hilarious. The sound gave Ashlyn hope. The way the defender took her hand and shook it firmly with a glint of excitement in her eye; it was enough to thaw the coldest of hearts.   

“I’m Ali Krieger. Live and play soccer in Germany, my greatest vice is green gummy bears and if you make fun of my nails… I will destroy you.” Who would have thought, Ali Krieger was funny! The pair spent the next few minutes starting over. Getting to know each other in a completely different context. The kind where they didn’t need to worry about being analysed by their coaches or what anyone else on the team might be snickering about them behind their back. No. Now the ice had finally been broken. Ashlyn finally grew a pair and spoke more than three words to the stunning defender.  

 

 **

Ashlyn couldn’t believe how easy it suddenly was to be able to talk to Ali. All this time she had been stressing about how she should behave and respond when all she really needed to be was herself. The pair had gotten so lost in conversation that they hadn’t even noticed that they had walked each other back to their hotel room until they were forced to unlock their door. It was amazing how things like that happened. To click with someone so easily after spending so much time worrying about how you thought they might judge you. The pair had been discussing their favourite super villain after finding out that Ashlyn was quite the artist who was obsessed with graphic novels and comic books. Of course, Ashlyn, being the powerhouse bombshell that she was had a distinct affinity towards the tales of one Harley Quinn - mainly because she had a killer backstory which the blond keeper could relate to but mainly because the character was “hot as hell”. It surprised Ashlyn that Ali knew who she was talking about. With Ali seemingly so feminine she had just assumed that she would be into romantic comedies and spa days (which she was) but she also seemed to have quite the nerd side when going on about just how super cool Cat Woman was and how she had always wanted to dress up in the proper costume for Halloween but had just never gotten around to doing it - Ashlyn made sure to make a mental note of this confession. As their quick conversation turned into a in-depth discussion about each other time seemed to fly by. They would need to stop at some point and get themselves ready for their obligatory function for Nike, agreeing that Ashlyn should shower first and meet Ali with the rest of the team in the hotel lobby so that she wasn’t alone in the room for too long. It was common knowledge that Ali took a long time to deem herself presentable because she wanted to look amazing; Ashlyn had no problem with their plans, as long as she got to see Ali smile with that damn crinkled nose of hers, she was happy. 

**

Tobin and Pino were already down in the lobby by the time that Ashlyn arrived. The three of them being deemed the more “butch” of the troop or the ones who required less maintenance. Tobin kept it very simple. Black slacks, black collared shirt and black dress shoes. She wore a copper cross that had been recycled and welded from old plumbing pipes of her first home as a child. The only home that she had ever stayed in for more than four years in her lifetime. Her make-up was basic, foundation and mascara nothing more, nothing less. Pino wore blue slacks and a pink collared shirt complete with a matching blazer and pink handkerchief in her left breast pocket. Her hair was bed messy but not the “I woke up like this” kind - more the “I spent three hours trying to get “I woke up like this”” hair. Ashlyn went all out with a full grey pin striped suit. Black suspenders, with a black collared shirt that was done up to the highest button and had a grey bow-tie. Her hair was slicked back into a tight bun and because her attire was much more masculine, her skills as a contouring make up artist were shown. She wore thick rimmed black glasses and reddened her lips for the occasion. If you weren’t attracted to Ashlyn before this point - you would be now, after seeing her in her androgynous element; her confidence on the rise. 

  “Heads up Bleached Brains!” Ashlyn knew what was happening, she knew that Whitney had just stepped out of the elevator and clocked the three girls waiting patiently for the rest of the squad to arrive. She also knew that Whitney had thrown something forcefully in her direction. Yet again Ashlyn kept her cool, without looking as she moved her hand up and out in the nick of time catching a small black object that definitely would cause damage if it hadn’t been stopped in time. Whitney, knowing fully well that Ashlyn would catch it easily had no fear in throwing it with full force. She lent over and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek.

“Be a babe and look after my phone tonight. I feel I could make some bad choices.” Ashlyn smirked and shook her head slowly as she slide Whitney’s phone into her left breast pocket and watched the dirty blond defender prance around the lobby in her flowing dress with floral prints splashed across it. Whitney loved to dress up and to dance and to annoy Ashlyn. All of which she could easily achieve on a good night out. The fact that Ashlyn kept her around was enough to know that their friendship was real.   

“How very dapper you look tonight, Ashlyn. Very impressive.” Ashlyn’s eyes met Alex’s and bowed her head cheekily in thanks. She had no idea that at this moment Ali had kept back from the group so that she could watch Ashlyn interact with her friends, to get over the initial shock of just how irresistibly sexy the blond keeper looked in a grey suit. She would need to make a move soon; it would have been strange of her to have come down the elevator with Whitney and Alex and not arrive at the same time. She took a deep breath and made her way over, her heels making a confident clacking sound on the marble underneath her feet.  
Alex looked over Ashlyn’s shoulder with a bright smile which forced the keeper to slowly turn. Time stood still. 

Suddenly there was no one else in the room as Ali - wearing a tight red dress that reached just above the knees, had material missing that flashed small sections of her ribcage revealing a rather large tattoo on the left cage - made her way over. She was glowing, her face full of make up, red lips to match the dress, her hair was braided on one side and cascading over her shoulder on the other but her smile. Damn that smile! Her smile alone was enough to give Ashlyn heart palpitations as her mouth fell open in absolute admiration of the goddess standing before her.

  “Ashlyn are you okay?” Alex asked, noticing the sudden disconnection between the blond keeper and reality. The young gun power forward gently shook Ashlyn’s shoulder managing to break whatever trance had taken over her. Ashlyn blinked a few times, then realised that both Alex and Ali were looking at her quizzically. 

“Is - is everything okay?” the young gun asked again, this time slower so that Ashlyn definitely could catch on to what she was saying. The keeper grinned awkwardly and nodded. “So much for being dapper,” she thought as her eyes locked onto the amber flecks that were Ali’s.

 “Ali, you look-“ Ali’s chest tightened as she waited in excitement to hear what the keeper had to say. She found it charming that Ashlyn was struggling to put it into words. At that moment Tobin clapped a firm hand on her skater buddy’s shoulder which forced her to jump and snaked her other hand gently on to Alex’s waist. 

  “You look like a babe, Krieger. Now, can we make a move? The limo’s are out front and I’m starving.” Tobin flashed a quick smile at Ashlyn before heading outside with Alex glued to her hip. Those two had been seeing each other since their last camp together. It was still new and they were doing well to hide if from the fans but in presence of their friends, their team, they were somewhat open about how they felt towards each other. Ashlyn took Tobin’s lead and held out her arm so that she could escort Ali to her ride. Her heart jumped as she felt Ali’s hand through the material of her jacket. Electricity shot through her body sending her mind into overdrive. She didn’t want to go to this ball, to smile for the cameras and pretend to know what this function was actually about. No. She wanted to escort this beautiful tanned, determined, painstakingly gorgeous woman out to dinner and then - hear her moan her name as she ripped her red dress off and made sweet sweet love to her all night long...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback guys! Plenty more to come :)


	4. In Your Dreams, Harris

Cameras flashed as the team arrived together. Each individuals name was called as they posed for photos, Ali’s grip tightening on to Ashlyn’s arm as the group posed together. She hated this side of playing professional soccer - all she wanted was to go inside and spend her time with her friends, support the brand that has so handsomely supported their team for the past four years and then get the hell out of there. Ashlyn guarded Ali against the raging hoard of photographers as best as she could. They were lucky that they didn’t have to stop for interviews at this point because they hadn’t quite made it to the fame section of their team yet. It was people like Pino, Alex and Abby who were stuck doing interviews as the high profiled player of team USA. The entrance into the J W Marriot had become a bottleneck for multiple athletes who were desperate to make it inside and away from the vultures of gossip magazines. Ashlyn felt Ali’s hand slide into her own, she turned to look and see that Ali was being swallowed by the countless other teams from USA, panic written all over her face. Ashlyn stopped and pulled Ali towards her and pulling the stunning defender in close, sliding her free hand down the red dress until it found a home at the small of Ali’s back.   

“Don’t worry Ali, I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.” Ali could feel her heart flutter at the touch of Ashlyn’s hand on her bare back. She couldn’t describe what was happening around her but she felt safe - knowing that Ashlyn was guarding her, it was all she needed. Putting her body between other players, taking hits from passers by who hadn’t seen her trying to guide the defender through safely. "What a stud" Ali thought as she followed the blond keeper inside.

 

 **

The venue had been turned into a dark and moody in a very sexy suave kind of way. Live Jazz music swam through Ashlyn’s ears when they first entered the event. Hundreds of people were inside, bartenders made sure that everyone had a refreshment in their hands at all times as they schmoozed their way through the crowd. Basketballers, Baseball players, players from the men’s US national team all crossed paths, in awe of their talents in their respected fields. The crowd thinned out the further away from the dance floor they got, yet Ashlyn’s hand never left the small of Ali’s back. They managed to find their way to the team’s designated table where Whitney, Tobin and Kelley were already enjoying their second or third beverage. Tobin raising a glass as she winked over to the pair who had just joined them. Whitney turned, eyeing Ali and Ashlyn up and down. She noticed Ashlyn’s hand placement on the defender’s back and immediately tried to get her best friend’s attention. The blond keeper’s hazel eyes fell upon her friend's as Whitney signaled for her to meet her in the bathroom before excusing herself to “use the ladies”. Ashlyn ran her hand over Ali’s bare shoulder before leaning in close.

“Can I get you a drink?” Ashlyn’s voice was little more than a whisper, her lips accidentally touching the crown of Ali’s ear as she spoke. Ali could feel the hairs on her body stand on end. Her chest tightened with the touch of the keepers hand tracing her skin softly until she found Ali’s hand. Ali tilted her head so that she could look into Ashlyn’s big hazel eyes.

“Just a vodka soda, please.” Ashlyn lingered a moment too long, thinking that Ali would be the first to break their eye contact but was mistaken. She felt her mojo returning, slowly and took a stab at trying to flirt with the defender from Dumfries, Virginia; by kissing her gently on the cheek. She was surprised to find that instead of leaning away from the kiss, Ali pushed her body closer to hers and gave her that damn dangerous smile before the blond keeper had to drag herself away. Tobin and Kelley both looking on stunned at what they had just seen - they had assumed that the pair still hated each other with every fibre in their being. Tobin quickly pulled Ali down to sit so that she could hear every significant piece of information that had happened once training had happened and the coach had called them aside.

**

  “I don’t know what to tell you Whit. I did exactly what you told me to do!” Whitney had demanded an explanation as to what had happened since the last time they had spoken about her relationship with Ali. She refused to believe that Ashlyn would have made the first move as her best friend was to afraid of emotions. 

  “Look, the coach gave us some feedback about our training session. Then we sort of realised that we were being fools. We got to talking and now we are here.” It seemed innocent to Ashlyn. They hadn’t done anything or said anything to cause such a disturbance with their friends.   

“Are you sure you were “just talking”? Because it seems as though the two of you got down to something a little more intimate than talking.” Ashlyn was getting agitated. She didn’t like that Whitney was accusing her of something she didn’t do or that her best friend wouldn’t believe her.   

“Whit! Why does it matter if anything did happen?”

“Because Ali is straight Ashlyn. She likes men! I don’t want you to get hurt.” Whitney didn’t mean to yell, she was only trying to protect Ashlyn from the inevitable heartache that she would receive if she did decide to get into a relationship with the Right Back. Ashlyn thought her friend was crazy. There was absolutely no evidence that Ali would hurt her or that Ashlyn had even made a move. This conversation was pointless.   

“Look, Whit. I love that you are trying to protect me, but I don’t need you to. Let’s just go back out there, have a few drinks and enjoy everyones company.” Whitney knew that she was defeated and sighed before following Ashlyn back out into the Jazzy atmosphere. They grabbed a round of drinks for everyone and headed back to the table. Ashlyn handed Ali her Vodka soda as she threw her head back as she laughed at something severally inappropriate that Tobin had no doubt said in their absence. Ali made space for the blond keeper to sit as the night grew longer and the event began to die down. A rumor between the girls had begun to spread that they would be moving on to a much chiller environment where they could play pool, drink a cheap beer and actually talk to each other without being interrupted by a member of Nike asking for a “quick quote” or a photographer asking to take their picture. 

 

**

It was Sydney’s idea to head to a sports bar around the corner from their hotel. She thought that they would be able to keep a low profile whilst playing drinking games and actually enjoying each others company. They had managed to find a booth and pushed some extra tables together so that the gang could all fit. Abby, Pino, Alex, Tobin, Ashlyn, Ali, Whitney, Kelley, Hope and Sydney all cheered as they slammed their drinks together in honour of their tribe. The girls had all become amazingly close over the past week and knew that their ties to each other would only strengthen with time. As the girls all spoke over each other loudly, trying to drown each other out it was Kelley who flung her hands up into the air and got everyones attention.   

“It’s time for truth or dare!” She demanded as everyone cringed at how bad this night was going to go downhill at a quick pace with the amount of alcohol they had already consumed. Kelley quickly looked around the group of girls until she found the eyes of Abby. 

  “Truth or Dare, Abby?” Abby leaned forward, she wasn’t scared of little O’Hara, then leaned back into her chair with her arms crossed. 

  “Truth.”

“Who do you think is your biggest competition when it comes to pulling ladies.” Everyone erupted in laughter, it was a great starting point. Abby tried to force the smile off her face as Pino stood from her chair trying to hush everyone thinking that she was going to be Abby’s answer.   

“Harris.” The group froze for a second as Pino registered her Captains answer, she shot a dirty look to Ashlyn who avoided eye contact before playfully hitting Abby - sitting down once the moment had passed and everyone had stopped laughing.

“Alright Pino, your turn.”

“Dare, obviously. I have no fear!” Pino had already drank enough for anyone else to be put to sleep for the night but she was a little fire truck who kept up surprisingly well considering she was so little.

  “I dear you to get a drink splashed in your face by someone you don’t know.” Pino’s face lit up with excitement. She had always wanted someone to throw a drink. This challenge was brilliant. Pino quickly removed herself from the group and galloped over to the bar to order herself a fresh drink. She prowled the crowd of people before settling on a group of girls and going in for the kill. Everyone on the team watched on in anticipation as they saw Pino slide in a whisper something into one of the girls ears before being pushed away in disgust and having some sort of cocktail thrown in her face. The team erupted in cheers and Pino threw her arms up in victory before she ran back over to the group to wipe herself down.

“What did you say to her?” Alex beamed, asking the one question everyone wanted to know. Pino smirked.  

“I told her I was looking to buy her pussy for the night.” Of course she did. Everyone moaned in disgust as Pino ’s smug smirk planted itself there for the next half an hour at least.   

“I will cheers to that!” Kelley yelled abruptly as she thrust her beer into the air, several of the other girls wooing as they joined in the act. Ali quickly flashed a look to see what Ashlyn was doing, whether she was amused or as scarred as Ail was from Pino’s comment. Ashlyn couldn’t help but fist pump Pino for the comment, she had always admired the fact that the little chameleon had no shame when it came to vulgarity. Everyone cheered Pino for being a true sport as the finicky midfielder turned her attention to her next victim.   

“Ali, what’ll it be?” Krieger immediately froze. She hated these sort of games because they put her on the spot and never in a good way. Whitney looked from Pino, to Ali, to Ashlyn. She was dreading the next few minutes. If Ali chose truth perhaps hell breaking lose could be averted but if she chose dare, well, Pino was sure to cause a stir. 

  “Truth.” Everyone rolling their eyes at her typical answer but laughing because it was so predictable.  

“Have you ever thought about kissing another woman?” The group all sat up; tension was high. Ashlyn’s chest tightened, wishing that if she said yes, that she had thought about kissing her. Tobin had unlinked hands with Alex as they both lent against the table to get a good view of the Right Back’s answer. Ali couldn’t help but feel flustered, she had never really thought about kissing a woman before but then her eyes fell on Ashlyn and that dimple smile of hers. Yes, she thought about kissing another woman. She thought about grabbing the board shouldered keeper by the suspenders and leading her to the nearest bathroom stall - fucking her until the world around them fell away, leaving only them. Ali straighten herself, biting her bottom lip as she thought about how she was going to play this, her eyes catching Ashlyn’s as the word “yes” fell out of her mouth. Yet again everyone in the group howled and drank to the news, everyone except Ashlyn who refused to break eye contact with Ali as the rest of the girls went wild.  

As the night progressed and the girls continued to hammer down the drinks. Whitney had finally given up trying to cock block Ashlyn, choosing to take up residence in the very small dance floor as an old Jon Bon Jovi classic found its way through the speakers. Everyone except Ashlyn and Tobin rushed over to join the dirty blond defender, screaming the lyrics to one another - each thinking that their voice was amazing but were too drunk to realise the truth. Ashlyn could see that Ali was having a big night, she knew that if she decided to hit the whiskey hard that she would try something she would regret in the morning. She had realised as the night progressed and Ali drank her eighth or ninth vodka that she had become much more affectionate towards her and would never want to take advantage of the stunning defender - she kept her distance. As Ali swayed her hips and pretended she was holding a microphone singing “Woah we’re half way there! Woahhh Livin’ on a Prayer!” - her nose permanently crinkled from the utter joy she was feeling - Ashlyn fell in love. 

   
 **  

 

“So, Ali…?” Tobin tiptoed onto the subject, she had heard Ali’s version of what had happened however Ashlyn and her were on a different kind of level when it came to friendship and therefore felt it was her job to hear the keeper’s side of the story for herself. She had also noticed the quick glances that the pair had continuously shared throughout the evening, silently smirking to herself at how utterly adorable their undeniable attraction to each other was. Tobin was highly aware that Ashlyn had feelings for Krieger, she knew that Ali had something for Harris but knew that they were both terrified of doing anything about it. Perhaps for the moment that was for the best, however Tobin also knew something that no one else did… Krieger and Harris were perfect for each other. Ashlyn was terrified of having her heart broken, she was afraid of being alone, of never being loved by another. She was afraid of showing the darkness in her soul because she didn’t want to scare people away. Yet she would give up the world for the person she loved. She was fiercely loyal, protective and loved wholeheartedly without question. She needed someone who would challenge her. Someone who was keep her guessing, keep her present. Someone like Ali. She also knew that Ali was stubborn, she was set in her ways and needed someone spontaneous. She needed someone to bring joy to her days who could lighten her world when things got too suffocating. She needed someone who would give her the world and would treat her exactly how she deserved, a princess. A princess who deserved to be with someone like Ashlyn.   

“What about her?” Ashlyn tried to play cool when talking about the defender. She had told Tobin that she was attracted to the brown eyed goddess but by this point, she was on a completely different playing field. 

  “You two seem to be getting along.” Tobin pressed, but Ashlyn had missed the comment. She was far to preoccupied by the sight of Ali throwing her head back in laughter as Pino decided to use Sydney as a pole and began dirty dancing up and down the striker’s legs. Ali brushed her hair behind her ear and turned to look over to the table, locking onto those big hazel eyes and biting her bottom lip. She had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life - wishing that she had the nerve to walk over to the blond and pull her to her lips and forget everyone else in the bar. She yearned for a moment to be alone with the blond but feared that she would only have to opportunity when they were back in their room, when she was not on the juice and her confidence would be compromised. No, if she was going to make a move, it had to be tonight.

**   

Ashlyn’s face flushed to a deep crimson at the sound of Ali calling her name, there was no point in even trying to hide it at this point. The keeper laced her fingers with Ali’s as she was pulled to the “dancefloor” where the defender completely took control. Ashlyn’s face reddened as she felt Ali’s body press up against her, her hands subconsciously moving to her hips and pulling her closer (if that were possible). Everyone stopped and watched on as the pair were completely oblivious to anyone but each other. Ali turning into Ashlyn’s chest and the keeper putting her arms around her as they began slow dancing in the middle of the bar. Kelley cooed at Hope as they watched the pair, the fact that they were slow dancing to an Alice Cooper classic was beyond adorable.   

“You look stunning, Alex.” Ali could feel her heart stop at the sound of her keeper using her proper name. Hardly anyone called her “Alex”, it was only people she truly cared about who were allowed to use that name. No one on the team had even managed to get the okay to use it, but the way she had spoken it, with a breathless softness that sounded like she was always meant to call her that and continue to do so for the rest of her life. Ashlyn took the moment to kiss Ali’s forehead, completely ridding the defender of any chance of ever wanting another person to touch her the way Ashlyn did. This was it. Her intoxicated self knew that Ashlyn was someone special, like the pair were going to play pivotal roles in each others lives, even if her sober self was merely flirting with the idea. Ali lent her forehead against Ashlyn’s and closed her eyes.   

“Who knew you could be so charming.”   

“Am I making you weak at the knees, Krieger?” The dimple forming on Ashlyn’s cheek as Ali moved her head up to look in her eyes. Damn that dimple! 

  “In your dreams, Harris.” Ashlyn receiving a playful nudge to the shoulder as Ali stepped back but not letting go of her hands. 

The tension between them wasn’t just killing them, but everyone who was looking on. They hadn’t realised that the rest of the team had gone back to the table. Or than everyone was placing bets on who would be the first to make the move. Alex, Hope, Kelley, Sydney and Abby believing that Ashlyn would be the one to make the initial move - her game had always been strong - even they found it hard to resist her at times. The fact that Ali was “straight” also gave the keeper favourable odds. Yet all of the facts being thrown into the group couldn’t persuade Whitney, Tobin or Pino from thinking Ali would take the responsibility of the “first kiss”. They knew how incredibly considerate Ashlyn was when it came to Ali. She would never want to make her feel pressured or make her regret a kiss they may or may not share. They knew how much Ashlyn wanted Ali to want her and this situation was not how she would want their kiss to go down.   

**

  The team called it a night - keeping the pool on “who would take first kiss bragging rights” on the pair open as it didn’t happen at the bar. Everyone was exhausted, reaching their hotel in the early hours of the morning. Thank god they had the next day and a half off to recover! Everyone struggled to keep their eyes open as the reached the teams designated floor of the hotel - wobbling out of the elevator. Tobin placing a secure arm around Alex who had had far to much to drink by this time and could barely keep herself upright. Sydney was being carried like a baby in Abby’s arms, her eyes closed and dribble running onto the older player’s shoulder. Kelley and Hope had left the group before going back to the hotel - no doubt the pair couldn’t stand keeping their hands off each other any longer and didn’t want anyone privy to their wild sexual antics. Whitney and Pino walked down the corridor hand in hand, stopping before Ali and Ashlyn’s door and hugging each other before making their way to their own room. Ali had sobered up quite a bit during their walk home, she had even managed to slip the room key in the slot with ease after saying farewell to the rest of her friends.

  Ashlyn closed the door behind her, watching Ali as she kicked her heels off and sighing in relief as her aching feet were freed from their bonds. If you walked into the room you would notice straight away that the pair staying in this room were polar opposites. One side was very tidy. The bed was made, clothes were either folded or hung up in the closet. Yet on the other side (Ali’s side) it looked as though a cyclone had ripped through it. Clothing was all over the floor. Unmatched shoes were thrown about the room, her training notes were spread across the table, some pages stained by coffee rings. Her make up had ravaged the bathroom, foundation smeared across the counter. The place was a nightmare. 

  “This place is a bomb site.” Ashlyn acknowledged as she kicked a pile of Ali’s clothes out from under her feet on the way to her bed - as cheeky grin on her face in doing so.   

“It’s gotta be if you wanna look this pretty.” Ali bit her bottom lip as she noticed Ashlyn eye her up and down at a devilishly slow pace. She could tell that Ashlyn wanted her, but also knew that wouldn’t make a move, not yet. She got up from the bed and grabbed her pyjamas from off the floor before heading over to the blond keeper. Ali turned around and lifted her hair off the back of her dress slowly.   

“Will you help me?” Ashlyn’s chest tightened with the request - stepping right in close to Ali and running her hands up the defender’s back gently before finding the zipper. Ali back into Ashlyn’s chest as the keeper slid the dress off her shoulders before tilting her head to look up at her. Their eyes locked, then flickered to each others mouths and back again. The sexual tension between the pair was intoxicating - infuriating even. Both begging for something to happen. Ali lent in toward’s Ashlyn’s ear and whispered a soft “thank you” before letting the dress fall off her body and onto the floor. “Damn she’s good.” Ashlyn thought as her eyes fell upon the brunette who was wearing match red laced underwear that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her legs while very muscular, were perfect. Her ass, perfect. Her breasts, perfect. Her smile, there were no words. Ashlyn worried that her heart would give out, as she saved this mental image for a rainy day and went to make a move towards the bathroom. 

  Ashlyn was shocked when Ali, almost naked, cut her off by cupping the back of her neck - forcing the keeper’s face to merely inches away from her own. Their breathing deepened as Ashlyn’s hands gently cupped Ali’s cheeks.   

“Alex.” The keeper breathed, for fear that if she said her name any louder, the defender may shatter into a million pieces. 

  “We can’t.” The words falling out of Ashlyn’s mouth tore both of them in half. 

  “Why can’t we? Don’t you want me?” Ali’s puppy dog eyes sent daggers into Ali’s chest. It gutted her that she had prevented this from happening, but it was the right thing to do. While Ali may not have been drunk, she had still had a lot more than Ashlyn. She didn’t want to take advantage. She wanted Ali to be sure that she wanted this and so she let go of Ali and took a step back.  

“More than anything… But I want to do this right.” 

  “What do you mean?” Ali was confused, she had never in her life been turned down from a drunken hook up, it struck a nerve, but the look in Ashlyn’s eyes told her that she wasn’t being rejected - far from it. 

  “I don’t want the first time a I kiss you to be a drunken after thought. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow morning and wonder if I kissed you. I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow regretting the fact that you kissed me.” Ali caught on, she had no idea just how much this had been playing in Ashlyn’s mind; it was adorable. She didn’t need the keeper to go on. Instead, choosing to lean in and kiss the keeper on the cheek then asking her if it would be okay if they put on a movie and held each other until they fell asleep.   

 

That Ashlyn could do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are super! Thanks for the feedback :)


	5. Crystal Clear

It was Ashlyn who woke up first the next morning, feeling unusually overheated in her bed than normal. She twisted her head; momentarily forgetting what had happened the night before. That was until she saw her. Ali, the mere sight of her curled up body next to the goalkeeper was everything. Instantly, emotions overpowered Ashlyn. Ali could feel her keeper looking at her, as a smile slowly reached her face - her eyes still closed for the minute. Her eyes flutter open with a momentary haze. She isn’t hungover. The aspirin and water Ashlyn had forced her to take the night before had done it’s job, thank god. Ali’s eyes darted around the room, only fixating on Ashlyn’s as she felt the keeper gently run her fingers through her hair. 

Ali remembered everything that had happened last night. She remembered the feeling of Ashlyn’s hand resting gently on her lower back, slowly running her index finger in circles on her bare skin. She remembered dancing with Kelley and the girls to Bon Jovi. She remembered the painstaking tension between Ashlyn and her as she removed her dress and backed her hips into the keeper’s body; feeling the undeniable heat between the two of them. As the memories came flooding back to her, her face turned crimson. She wasn’t embarrassed about what had happened - taken aback was probably the best way to describe it. Ali had never been the one to pursue. Men pursued her and she would either take the bait or leave them hanging. This whole set up, being the pursuer, wanting to be with a woman - it was all new. It was new and it excited the defender right down to her core.   

Ashlyn kissed Ali’s cheek. Lingering a little too long as she took in Ali’s musky scent. Both girls chests tightening at the closeness of the other. Ali could feel Ashlyn’s breath caress her neck with each exhale - her heart beating faster with each second that passed them by. The defender slowly re-positioned herself, moving her lips so that they were in line with Ashlyn’s. Her blond keeper didn’t bare to flinch, she was completely under Ali’s spell - her eyes staying closed as she waited for Ali to make the move. Ali moved her hands up to Ashlyn’s face, gently brushing the blond’s locks from her path as she lent up and in towards those beautiful, full lips. Ashlyn’s breath hitched as she felt the pull of Ali’s weight. She knew what was about to happen and welcomed it gladly, desperately. That was until there was a violent knock at the door. 

   **

  It had been hours since Ashlyn was hovering over Ali, almost kissing her until Pino had barraged their door. She had completely shattered the mood and had burst her way into the hotel room at a much too energetic pace than any who had consumed as much alcohol as she did. She had demanded that they come to breakfast, so witness the hilarity that was Sydney’s hangover. Everyone had ordered coffee and something greasy to rid the horrid nauseous feelings in their stomachs. The pair had done well to avoid looking in each other’s general direction during breakfast, but sparks flew between their bodies whenever one would “accidentally” brush the others knee. This was killing the two of them. It was killing Tobin and it was definitely killing Whitney.   A group of the girls had agreed on taking a trip out of town for their day off, choosing to spend their time driving out to Seabrook so that they could explore the area. It was a glorious day to be spending it seaside they thought as Tobin pulled out front of the hotel with the first of two jeeps that they had rented for the trip, Pino driving the other. Alex, Ashlyn and Ali joined Tobin in the black jeep - very similar to Ashlyn’s back in New York. While Whitney, Abby and Kelley went with Pino in the white one. The trip wouldn’t take too long, even going with the traffic. Ali choosing to document their adventures by taking picture after picture (most of Ashlyn) of the roadtrip. They blasted the Spice Girls and sang at the top of their lungs, amazed that even after all this time they could still remember the lyrics perfectly.

  **

The water was crystal clear, the sun shining brightly and glistening in the water. Ashlyn sighed, she felt at home near the water. She could feel all of her worries being swept away with the changing of the tide. She couldn’t wait to get out there, in the water with a board, even if she just sat out there in the middle of the ocean for a few hours just to allow herself to think. The girls all gathered in the parking lot, they needed to figure out who wanted to do what and how long for. For Ash and Tobin it was simple - beach, beach, beach. They planned to spend their day holding on to whatever ever piece of home they could find, gripping surf boards in their arms that they had rented for the day. They were ready, they were almost jumping out of their skin they were so ready to be in the water.

Alex, Whitney and Ali wanted to go rollerblading along the beach, get coffee - maybe be talked into a surfing session depending on how they were feeling later in the day. Pino and Abby were ready to BBQ up a storm, accompanied by the cooler of beer they had packed especially for this adventure. It seemed as though the day was going to be a great one.  Ashlyn dangled her legs in the ocean as she sat on her rented longboard. She had followed Tobin out into deeper waters where they would be able to see the larger waves forming. The pair didn’t need to say anything out here. They both knew that they were having their own private conversations with the waves. It was out here that Ashlyn would confide her deepest fears, talk about her dad walking out, her brother’s ongoing struggle with addiction - about losing her gran. It was the one place she could combat her depression. She never spoke to anyone but the water about these things, because no matter what the weather, the time of day or night, the ocean was the one steady figure in her life. It was much the same for Tobin. She felt uneasy living far away from the ocean. She had her own demons to slay and the ocean was her sidekick. Every so often the pair would share a glance of understanding before taking a wave and offering it everything that they had in their bodies. 

  **

Ali, Alex and Whitney were having an absolute blast blading through town. They were constantly laughing as one of them would overbalance or swerve to quickly - Alex almost knocked over a cyclist as she skated by and lost her footing on a broken branch which almost gave her a heart attack. The three of them laughed for hours about Alex’s face when she missed him by “this much” Whitney described, having only been centimetres away from the scene at the time. They grabbed coffee and gawked at the people out on the waves pulling tricks and wiping out. Ali couldn’t help but to wonder whether it was Ashlyn who was vigorously riding wave after wave (it was). She had wished that the goalkeeper and her would have just stayed in Houston, to talk or not to talk. Just to be. That was until Alex dropped the keeper’s name into the conversation. 

Ali quickly whipped her head around to focus on the young forward.

  “I can’t help but feel as though there is something going on with her.” Both Whitney and Ali froze at the statement, for different reasons.   

“What do you mean?” Whitney was the first to break the awkward silence, her reasons being her own. Alex shrugged, she didn’t mean it to be something serious, she was just making an observation - not realising the close relationship of either girl to Ashlyn but Whitney had noticed it too.  
   
“I just mean, she seems really happy all the time, and I love that about her, but then when she thinks no one is looking, something shifts. I don’t really know what I’m talking about. She probably has a lot on her plate at the moment with selections coming up.” Whitney relaxing, thinking that perhaps Alex was cluing onto the fact that Ashlyn suffered depression. At face value, the blond keeper was very good at pushing emotional focus on to everyone but herself. She would always put others before herself, but every so often there would be a little slip in her armor. You would see a flash of Ashlyn struggling with the weight of her life and before you had time to say anything she would be back to her old self - unaware of the fact that she was ready to breakdown at the drop of hat. Ali had never noticed this, granted the pair had only really just started talking. Yet she thought with their obvious attraction that she would notice these vulnerable moments. She vowed to pay closer attention from now on. 

**  

Everyone met on the beach for a BBQ lunch which had been prepared by Abby and Pino. Beers were brought out, towels to sit on set up and a soccer ball was tossed around the group as they waited for their burger patties to finish browning. Ashlyn kept to the side of the group, she had just received some news from home and so her thoughts were distracted from the fun the group were having. This, Ali noticed. As she grabbed two beers she waded through the sand until she was face to face with a very sun kissed Ashlyn. Her eyes instantly falling on the beautiful defender.   

“Let’s go for a walk.” Ali beckoned holding out the cold beer in offering, a hard offer to refuse. Ashlyn softly smiled and took the cold beer before following Ali close, leaving the rest of the group to watch on in slight shock and yet pride that it may in fact be Ali who makes a move afterall. 

“God I hope Ashlyn is careful.” Whitney said as she took a swig of her beer, Tobin putting an arm around Ashlyn’s best friend with a smile. She knew what Whitney was scared of but somehow knew that she had nothing to worry about. Somewhere deep down, Tobin knew that Ali would never hurt the blond keeper; at least not intentionally. 

“Something tells me, Ash is going to be just fine.” Whitney took comfort in Tobin’s insight. It was remarkable how chilled Tobin could be in times like this, how she could make even the most anxious of people relax. Whitney was thankful that Ashlyn had a friend like Tobin, someone wise and laid-back who saw it how it was. It was important for Ash to have someone like her in her life. It was good for Whitney, to have someone like her in her life too. 

  **

Ali and Ashlyn moved slowly through the hot sand, sipping their beers as they walked. They basked in the beautiful whether, soaking up the suns rays as it kissed them pleasantly.   

“Is everything alright?” Ali breaks the silence as Ashlyn steps shin deep into the cooling water. The keeper freezes, “how did she know something was bothering her?” she thought to herself.

  “Why do you ask?” Her tone was slightly defensive which only proved to Ali that she was right in thinking so. She moved closer to the keeper slowly and laced her fingers through the blonds before leaning her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“You know, you can talk to me if every you needed to, right?” She didn’t want to push the keeper. If this camp had taught her anything about her teammate it was that she didn’t like to be pushed on an emotional level. Instead she waited, she waited for Ashlyn to do something, anything. Anything at all. The sound of Ashlyn sighing was enough. Ali looked up to her keeper, seeing the glimmer of tears in her beautiful Hazel eyes. Her initial action is to pull her into her arms, to hold her - she doesn’t. 

  “I just - so much is happening right now, I just don’t know where to begin.“ Ashlyn lets out a large sigh, a mixture of pain and anger in its volume - Ali squeezing the keeper’s hand tightly in support which she noticed immediately. She looked into Ali’s amber eyes, she saw just how much she wanted to be there for her. 

Ali decided to sit in the sand, this was going to talk a while - if anything happened at all. Ashlyn deciding to join her after a moment, feeling the defender press her bare shoulder to hers as a sign of support. Ashlyn refused to look at the brunette, instead choosing to look out towards the horizon. She was battling with the fear of opening up to Ali, of potentially scaring her away with the details of her life. When she was on the pitch she was able to hide her worries but when she had nothing to occupy her, everything emotional that she was trying to avoid came bucketing down like a tone of bricks. 

  “Look, Ashlyn, I’m not going to pressure you. I want to be here for you, but I want you to want me to be here. When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.” Ali brushed Ashlyn’s hair out of her eyes, noticing for the first time that her face was covered in freckles, her heart fluttered as she kissed Ashlyn’s cheek. She went to get up and leave the keeper to her thoughts and that when Ashlyn broke.

  “I just found out some things about my family this morning.” She began, Ali re-positioning herself so that she was in close proximity. It wasn’t hard to tell that Ashlyn was struggling with whatever news she had received.  

“I’m here Ash.” She whispered into Ashlyn’s neck, causing the keeper’s body to shiver. 

  “My brother is in a rough place at the moment. He’s been in a rough place for a few years now.” She felt Ali’s arm snake around her body as it pressed against her own. Her eye’s met the defender’s. 

  “He is struggling with addiction, and sometimes he gets violent.” Ali’s chest tightened. She knew this story all to well. Her own brother had gone through the same struggle a few years back and knew how hard it was to watch him slowly destroying the man you idolized as a kid. She listened to Ashlyn pour her heart out about her brother, making it completely obvious that her family meant everything to her and that she would do anything for them, just like she would do anything for hers. Ashlyn asked her what she would do - not realizing that the defender had also gone through this. But was soon informed, as she heard Ali’s version of what had happened with her own brother. There was hope. If Ali’s brother, Kyle could become sober; perhaps there was a way for Chris to find his way back to the light.

  **

  After an hour or so of just sitting in the sand, watching the waves crash into the sand, holding hands and Ali kissing Ashlyn’s forehead every so often to make sure her keeper knew that she was still there - the pair decided to make their way back to the group. No one said anything. It was clear to them that whatever happened out on the beach was emotional. They went back to interacting with the rest of the group even though all Ashlyn wanted was to get back home and find out what Chris had done in order for her Gran to have to send her a text. Every so often she would check her phone, desperate to hear any news. By this stage, Whitney had noticed and made her way over. The pair whispered to each other, of course Whitney would know what was happening, Ali thought. She had forgotten that they were old friends from college and that Whitney probably knew her family history. Ali helped the gang pack up their belongings and shoving it back into the jeep while keeping one eye out for Ashlyn. She decided to keep her distance from the pair, opting to switch seats on the way back so that they had time to catch up, call whoever they needed to call to make sure that everyone was safe. 

Back at the hotel after dropping off the rental cars - everyone hung in the lobby for a few minutes. They had all realized that whatever was happening with Ashlyn, it wasn't looking good. They even wondered if she would be able to finish the camp at this stage. Alex, Ali, Abby and Pino watched on as Tobin and Whitney took the situation into their own hands. Removing the keeper from prying eyes so that Ash would be able to let go without feeling as though she was being weak. They took her to their room leaving everyone feeling somewhat helpless. 

"Whatever is going on with her family, I hope it works out. It would be an awful shame for some much talent to go to waste." Abby had her Captain hat on. She didn't deal to well with overly emotional situations and so kept things strictly professional. She would always show her support, but she was being honest. Losing Ashlyn would be a great shame. 

"You don't think she will have to withdraw, do you?" Alex asked innocently. Of course none of them could answer the question at this stage. Only time would tell. Ali's eyes followed Ashlyn until she was off around the corner. She hoped to god that this wasn't the end. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her blond keeper. There was still so much left to do, to say. 

  **

  Ashlyn didn’t return to their hotel room until just before curfew checks. She snuck in slowly, hoping that she wouldn’t wake Ali, but found the defender had been waiting up for her just to make sure that she was alright. 

  “Did you find out what happened?” Her words were soft, caring. Ashlyn nodded, her brother had gotten behind the wheel and crashed his car into a tree. He had been taken to hospital and been treated for concussion but had no major injuries. He was lucky he hadn’t killed anyone. She had made the decision to stay on at camp, much to Ali's relief - Chris' injuries were not bad enough to justify passing this opportunity. He probably would even notice her absence for the next few day regardless.

Ashlyn was tired, angry but didn’t have the mental strength to reach her full stride of emotion. Instead she collapsed on her bed and moved her hands to shield her eyes from the light and from Ali so that she couldn’t see the tears.   Ali wasn’t foolish. She knew what was happening. She wasn’t ashamed to see Ashlyn being this vulnerable in fact it made her want her even more. She loved seeing Ashlyn show raw human emotion, to be so beautifully flawed. There was no way that she was going to ignore this. Instead she lay down next to Ashlyn on her bed and pulled her into her body. Ashlyn curled into her body almost instinctively, as she cried heavier. Tears of relief, of anger, of appreciation for having Ali here. Ali waited, she cradled the broad shouldered keeper and ran her fingers gently up and down her back. It was obvious, crystal clear to Ali that from this moment, she was going to love this woman with her entire being, her soul, her heart - even if her keeper wasn’t ready for it. 

"Thank you." Ashlyn whispered sleepily with her head resting on Ali's chest, their bodies entwined. Ali tightened her grip.

"You don't need to thank me, Ash. I want to be here or you." Ali's voice was strong, very kind. She would do anything in order to take Ashlyn's worries away and if doing this, holding her keeper tenderly in her arms as she cried herself to sleep, was a way to make her happy - that's exactly what she would do...


	6. I Just Need You

Over then next few days Ashlyn kept her head down. She had shown her teammates a little too much of her personal life over the past weekend and so dedicated herself to the game she loved. (It also helped her regain her focus and clear her mind of her brother’s mishaps.) She was having a strong week, being picked as the number two goalie for the majority of their training matches which excited her. She was feeling confident, spending extra time in the gym lifting weights and making sure that she was keeping on top of her fitness by running - even though she HATED running. Ashlyn was doing everything she possibly could to make it impossible for her coaches not to select the blond keeper from Satellite Beach. 

 

  **

  On their final day of the camp the coaches pulled everyone aside, they were about to play their final practice match and so handed the extra pressure to the girls who had just completed their final fitness tests - thank god. The girls knew that their performances today would be key in the coaches decision as to whether they would make the roster for the international campaigns that were fast approaching. Ashlyn would be starting the game to her glee, facing off Solo and her team. She relished the competition, her strong back line - Christie Rampone, Julie Johnston, Becky Sauerbrunn and Ali Krieger. The same line up she had been given on their first match and had struggled to communicate with.  
Ashlyn smirked to the keeper on the other side of the field, she was confident with her back line now, they had an understanding. The blond keeper would bark orders viciously to everyone on the team and they would listen to the direction, finally understanding that she had some sort of Jedi mind trick and could see the play seconds before it happened. If she ordered the back line to push forward, they pushed forward.   

Ali was covered in sweat as she galloped down the right side of the field making herself open to her teammate, Carli Lloyd who currently dominated the mid section of the field. She passed the ball beautifully to her right back who in turn crossed the ball across the pitch; straight onto the head of Christen Press who sent the ball straight into the net. It was a beautiful set of play and everyone knew it as they congratulated each other before resetting for the kick off. The other team quickly tried to retaliate as Pino, the Chameleon ripped through Ashlyn’s midfield, passing the ball to Tobin who was way to genius in her ball handling to give anyone a chance at touching her.   

“Get back defence!” Ashlyn barked, she could see Abby and Alex pushing forward - Tobin was merely toying with her team as she waited for her two strikers to get into position. This was going to be a high ball, and it was going to be close. 

  “Johnston watch for Abby! Close the gap! Close the GAP!” It was too late, Julie had missed her opportunity and Tobin knew it. She sent the ball up, high so that the sun glared into Ashlyn’s eyes and making the ball hard to spot. The keeper moved off her back-line without fear, to try and cut Abby off with a punch to the ball. It worked momentarily as it rebounded from her hand with a crunch. Abby turned around and cussed to the heavens, she knew that was a shot she didn’t want to miss again as Ashlyn quickly returned to the line, her hand feeling that last impact but shaking it off. She felt a hand rub her shoulder as she turned to see a very focused Ali on the end of it. She moved her lip’s to the keeper’s ear.

  “Beautiful save, Stud.” Ashlyn couldn’t wipe the smirk off her face as she watched Ali jog back up to the rest of her defensive line. Ashlyn’s confidence was soaring as she continued her aggressive style of keeping. It was beginning to frustrate her opponents, and the coaches were getting really excited about it. Not many in the world could stop an Abby Wambach header and yet Ashlyn had just saved four beauties.   The final five minutes of Ashlyn’s half were tough. The other team were giving her everything they had and her team, being slightly less experienced were beginning to struggle under the constant barrage of attack. The girls set up for a corner, Ashlyn barking furiously at her team to mark up and not to let their opponents move. Tobin sent in the cross. It was high, it was going to cross the bars and it was going to find someone from the other team. Abby, true to her way was up in the air, Ashlyn alongside her and Rampone. The collision between the teammates was a brutal one, as Rampone’s knee went into Ashlyn’s right rib-cage and Rampone knocking the keeper's chest in unison, sending her body into a somewhat bicycle kick trajectory. Somehow Ashlyn had managed to stop the ball from passing her line midair, but her hand had gotten caught under her hip and she fell hard onto her head being knocked out cold. Ali was the first to notice Ashlyn was still down after the set-piece and quickly made her way over to her keeper.

  “Harris?” She pushed her way through the hoard of players who had realized Ashlyn was down after hearing Ali’s calls. Ali could feel her heart in her mouth as she saw Ashlyn lying there, her shoulder sitting in an awkward spot they was by no means "normal" and who knows what else. Abby and Rampone had turned white. They never intended for this to happen, no one ever did. Ashlyn was just an aggressive keeper and had managed to get into the line of fire accidentally. Ashlyn was turned onto her front, her eyes rolling into her head before closing. She didn’t look good. Ali was in a panic, searching the immediate area for someone, anyone to help her. 

“We need a medic over here!” The sound of Ali’s voice was different to anything she had ever sounded before. It was as if something primal, deep within her had taken over. Her voice was low, it was loud and it rang through the entire stadium until the US team's medical crew came over to see the condition the keeper was in. They would need to strap her onto a stretcher and brace her neck to make sure that no further damage could take place on their watch. She would be taken straight to hospital to be examined and was moved out of the stadium reasonably quickly - Ali desperate to join her but unable to do so.

  Ali was forced to finish the rest of training with the rest of the girls but none of them were really on the pitch anymore. It was as if everyone had gone with Ashlyn, to the hospital, their bodies were merely shells. The game had died as everyone lost the will to fight for the ball. The way Ashlyn had crumbled to the ground, the cracking sounds Rampone swore she heard; was a sign that the keeper had broken bone. Ali fought tears for the rest of the afternoon, not wanting to look weak in front of the other girls but also noting the complete emotional overload that everyone else was feeling. Whitney had asked to be subbed off so that she could make calls to the trainers to see if they had any news on her best friend - nothing thus far.   

 

**

  No one spoke as the team waited in the emergency room. The nurse in charge of triage was not allowed to disclose any information to any of them expect the medical staff of the team and even then, they were far too busy attending to Ashlyn’s side than keeping the girls posted. Ali stayed close to Whitney and Tobin who were both struggling with the situation. Whitney was on the phone to Ashlyn’s Gran, trying to stop the old woman from jumping onto the next red-eye to be there for her favourite grandchild. (She was far too old and far too sick to actually be allowed to travel) Whitney promised to keep Gran updated every hour until a proper diagnosis was given. Tobin held tightly onto her handmade cross, she didn’t believe much in God but she did believe in her family. Ashlyn was part of her family. She had faith that her dear friend, her sister, was going to be okay, just unsure of the state she would be when she woke up. Ali tried to be strong. She took deep breaths - fighting the tears and the constant need to be sick from not being unable to control the situation. Her body felt numb - blocking out the rest of the team who were causing much more fuss than necessary. That was until Whitney’s phone buzzed and she walked off around the corner and out of sight. 

Tobin and Ali exchanged a sorrow filled glance - they knew the call would be about Ashlyn, the fact that Whitney felt as though she needed to leave the room was proof enough that the situation wasn’t looking good. The colour in Ali’s face draining immediately as she watched Ashlyn’s best friend re-enter the triage waiting room with a stream of tears running down her cheeks.   

“What did they say?” Tobin questioned, her voice was forced - she was trying not to choke on her words as Alex sat next to her and clasped her arms around her lover - Tobin ignoring her for the moment. Ali held her breath as Whitney searched for the words.

  “She’s - she’s awake.” That was good news.   

“But she’s got a broken collarbone and her left hand has been completely shattered.” The news caused a deadpan ripple throughout the entire team as they stared into the void. Ashlyn’s chance of making the team had been dashed within an instant. Rampone burst into tears, feeling utterly mortified that she had been the one to cause such a devastating result for the young keeper from Satellite Beach - Sydney immediately swooping in to console her teammate. 

  “Is she awake?” Ali asked softly, she was more worried as to whether her keeper was concussed. She had heard the landing and knew that the fall was hard on her head. Whitney snuffed her tears before answering.  

“She does have a slight concussion, they want to keep her in for observation for the night.”   

“Someone should be in there with her.” Ali’s voice was breathless, the thought of her keeper being alone through this devastating time was unfathomable to the defender. Whitney slumped down next to her friends and rubbed her eyes with her hands, clearly devastated on a different level. 

  “She doesn’t want to see anyone.” Whitney and Tobin knew that Ashlyn being alone at this time was dangerous. They knew that their friend would be angry, beyond upset and her depression would be triggered by this but there was nothing they could do. If she had refused visitors, there was nothing, legally, that they could do.

 

   **

  Hours passed by, still no change. The majority of the team had decided to call it a night. The whole situation was too much for most of them at this point and needed to take time away from it so that they could recover from the event in their own way. Pino, Whitney, Tobin and Ali were all that were left out of the group. They didn’t speak much, there was nothing for them to say as the hours merged into one painful blur. Ali was not one to be touchy feely. She hated hugging or even being lent on by anyone, including her family but she allowed Whitney to lean her head on her shoulder as she took a couple of minutes to shut her eyes. They were all exhausted, in desperate need of food and sleep but none were willing to budge from their seat. That was until their head coach, Tom entered the triage waiting room, coming from Ashlyn’s side - his face was pale and puffy. It wasn’t often that their coach showed emotion, but this was one of those times where he couldn't help but let them get the better of him. He sat down next to Tobin and said nothing at first, feeling the four pairs of eyes burning into him as they all waited patiently for him to tell them what was happening in there.   

“When can we see her?” Whitney begged. Surely they could change the rules just this once. It was far to serious a situation for her to be allowed to be left alone. Tom slowly turned his head to face the girls. He could see how emotional they all were just by looking into their eyes, a lump in his throat as he tried to spit the words out. He knew just how badly Ashlyn was struggling with the news of her body and was worried.   

“She doesn’t want to see anyone… Except you.” Ali’s heart stopped as Tom’s eyes landed on her. The others turning their heads in disbelief that of all the people in the world, Ashlyn wanted Ali. The brunette defender was in shock, her breathing was a mess and she wanted to collapse in a fit of tears as she stood slowly. She hugged everyone, including her coach who had warned her about Ashlyn’s situation.   

“Please just tell her we are here.” Pino whispered as she let go of Ali, who nodded anxiously. 

  “Tell her we love her, and that Gran is praying for her.” Whitney couldn’t hide the fact that she was hurt by Ashlyn’s decision to let their teammate in instead of her, but it wasn’t her call and she could tell that Ali felt guilty about it. The blond defender put on a brave face, knowing that the better place for her to fall into a heaving heap of tears was back at the hotel. Tobin patted Ali’s arm affectionately, knowing that all of this touching would be overwhelming for her friend. She smiled softly and nodded. That was it. She sent Ali off through the main doors and headed off towards Ashlyn’s room.

 

**

  It took a moment for Ali to work up the courage for her to even open the door. Just the thought of Ashlyn being in pain was enough to break her. She was not ready for this. As she slowly opened the door to see Ashlyn laying in her bed, her face badly bruised and swollen - her chest burst open. The keeper’s name softly escaped her lips subconsciously which made the battered keeper look towards her. Ashlyn’s eyes said it all. The blond was a wreck, her hand needed surgery in order to set it properly, her arm was in a brace so that the collarbone could set in its own time - all the while fighting her tears so that Ali wouldn’t see them. Ali’s emotions took her to another planet - sweeping her over to her keeper’s side - pressing her lips to Ashlyn’s in a flurry of tears. She could feel her body shudder under her keeper’s passionate kiss but not in a hungry way. Their kiss portrayed relief - Ali’s relief that Ashlyn was still here. The other part of her soul was bruised and battered but she was still here.   The pair didn’t say anything at first. Instead Ali moved onto the bed gently, placing her her weight on her elbow as she looked over her keeper’s body, assessing her damaged body for herself. Ashlyn’s face was grazed from the artificial grass. Her lip had burst open from the landing and was fat. Her eyes had lost its sparkle, no doubt from hearing the extent of her injuries and realizing that there was no way for her to get back to one hundred percent fitness in time to make the team. Ali ran her fingers gently up and down Ashlyn’s bare forearm as she watched her - Ashlyn’s mind in a constant swirl of thought. "What was she going to do now?" "Was there even any point in coming back from this?" "What was the point in life if she couldn’t play soccer anymore?" There were so many questions that she needed answers to but couldn’t know them. It was a waiting game and the keeper didn’t know if she had the strength to wait much longer.

“Hey, Ash. Look at me.” Ali’s voice was soft and sweet, she could see that Ashlyn’s thoughts were in play and she needed to know what was going on. Ashlyn slowly lowered her head to look directly into Ali’s amber eyes. She felt the softness of the defender’s hand as it gently caressed the side of her face - a lump growing in her throat.

  “What’s going on in there?” Ali’s hand moving to the keeper’s temple.  

“I don’t want to talk about it, please, Alex.” Ashlyn choked on her words, truthfully, she had no idea what was going to happen now. Ali smiled softly and re-positioned herself so that she could kiss Ashlyn’s lips for a fleeting moment before pulling back and looking back into those hazel eyes.

“I just need you.” Ali’s chest bursting at those sweet words, she put an arm firmly around Ashlyn’s body and leaned in closely.   

“Whatever you need, I’m your girl.” Ashlyn closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that it was going to be a long night with constantly being woken up due to procedures with cases of concussion but it didn’t matter, Ali was here and Ashlyn knew that for tonight at least, everything was going to be okay. 

 

  **  

Ali had made her way back to the hotel the next day around midday. Ashlyn would be released from observation in a few hours and so Ali decided to take a nap and shower before going back to get her keeper. As she entered her room she was shocked to find Whitney sitting on Ashlyn’s bed, her eyes raw from a night of crying, her face deadpan.  

“Whitney? Are you alright? Did you get any sleep?” The blond defender shook her head and patted the bed next to her, beckoning Ali to sit.  

“We need to talk.” The blond defender’s voice was deep but not angry, forceful but not intimidating. Whitney had something to say and Ali knew that it was something serious - something about Ashlyn. She assumed that it would have something to do with the fact that she had spent the night by Ashlyn’s side and not Whitney which was understandable and so complied with her friend’s request. Whitney sighed, she knew that Ashlyn would be angry with her if she knew what was about to be said, but it needed to be.

  “I need you to understand that what happened last night is a big deal.” Ali was confused, she knew that Ashlyn’s accident was huge, everyone did. But that wasn’t what the blond defender was talking about and so Ali froze. 

  “Ashlyn will kill me if she knew I was saying this to you, to anyone but I have to. You have a right to know, and I need to protect her if you are just here for a good time.” “A good time?” the words pained Ali, this whole “being into ladies” thing may have been a shock to them all - her even. But for Whitney to say that it was "a good time" was insulting, especially if that was how everyone else on the team saw it too. She wanted to speak up now, her eyes shooting daggers towards Whitney but the blond defender wasn’t finished. 

   “You may have noticed that Ashlyn doesn’t deal to well with any type of emotion. She avoids it like the plague and it took her years for her to confide in me about her personal life... But - I can see that you are different. I have never seen her like this before. Not with anyone. Which is why I need to tell you that if you plan on sticking around, you need to be prepared.” Ali didn’t know what to say, she had already heard about the things going on with Ashlyn’s brother and was not afraid to stand next to the keeper, proudly if ever she was called upon. Still she said nothing. Ali listened patiently as Whitney tried to explain Ashlyn’s dark side, the side that would inundate the keeper from time to time. She would disappear for hours, days, weeks even - without warning. It was her way to deal with things, with her “depression”. Ali’s eyes widened when Whitney finally dropped the “D” word. Ashlyn. Her Ashlyn, was battling depression and she hadn’t even noticed. Tears silently trickled down the brunette’s cheeks as she was completely overwhelmed by the news. How much it made complete sense. How the blond stud could be completely into being around people and then suddenly feel the need to back off. It made perfect sense.   

Whitney waited for Ali to process everything that she had been told. She didn’t want Ali to feel rushed but she also needed to know whether Ali planned to stick around for fear that a third blow to Ashlyn’s personal life could be the trigger to make the keeper do something radical. Ali’s chest was tight, she had wished that Whitney hadn’t mentioned anything and had just left it for her to discover with Ashlyn at their own pace; but at the same time, was thankful because it would help her understand why Ashlyn may react to certain situations. Her mind was made up, it had been ever since Ashlyn had called her out during their first practice match - she placed her hands in Whitney’s, leaning in closely.  

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback guys! Am really enjoying this writing process! Again, any and all feedback is welcome :)


	7. I Will Follow You

It took Ashlyn a couple of days before she was ready to face the outside world again. Her face had recovered enough to reduce the swelling and the scabs from the grass burns had finally healed enough to not fall off whenever she decided to move her face - even slightly. Her head was still throbbing somewhat but each day it was less and less as she tried to weed herself off the pain killers before she became too dependent and relied on taking frequent naps to try and combat the pain instead. 

Having woken up from a surprisingly decent snooze in the early hours of the evening she entered the lounge room and was overcome by a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen - she could hear music on a low frequency but a louder hum singing away over the top. The blond keeper slowly made her way inside to see what was going on. “Mmm bop” by Hanson was playing on the radio and Ali was loving it. She had tied her hair up into her famous bun and was twirling around the kitchen mindlessly as she prepared dinner for Ashlyn and herself. 

Ashlyn lent against the doorpost taking in this ridiculously heartfelt sight of Ali playfully moving her body along to the music as she wore oven gloves and picked up a searing hot tray of backed salmon and placed it on the bench top for it to rest for a moment. The way that Ali’s white flowing shirt fell off her shoulder gracefully as she began carefully placing the salmon and vegetables onto two plates was just perfect. The tightness of the defenders black Nike tights which showed off just how toned her ass was made Ashlyn’s mouth water as she watched Ali bend over to grab some sparkling water from the lower section from the fridge. 

  “Hey you.” Ali’s eyes met her keepers after hearing her croaky voice, her heart fluttering at the sight of Ashlyn’s bed hair and the creases on her cheeks from the bed sheets was the most adorable sight she had ever seen. 

  “It smells amazing in here.” Ashlyn said moving slowly over to the bench to she what it was that Ali had prepared for the two of them, moving into Ali’s back and gently leaning her head on the defenders shoulder before gently placing her healthy arm around her. Ali leaned into Ashlyn’s chest carefully (she didn’t want to crush her broken hand or her collarbone) and kissed the keeper’s cheek. It scared her to realize just how perfect this felt. This. Being held. Being held by someone she had only known for just over two weeks - how could anything feel this wonderful? 

  “Thought you could use a good meal. How are you feeling?”   Ashlyn’s head was a little fuzzy, but it wasn’t throbbing as much as it had been the past few days which was a good sign. She would have to go in for check ups every couple of days for the first week post accident which was tedious as they ran the same memory tests over and over again - she knew that it was all precaution but she hated being waited on. She would have never expected Ali to postpone her return to Germany or that she would rent an apartment in Houston for the two of them for the next two weeks but she was glad that the defender did it. She wanted to spend time with Ali, even under such devastating conditions. Somehow the pair had some unspoken agreement that they were together; but they were going very, very slow. With Ashlyn’s injuries being as they were, she wasn’t able to give as much attention or put in as much effort into Ali as she would have liked and therefore refused to do anything more than hold her hand or steal kisses for a few minutes before stopping. She was not in the right head space for a proper relationship and made that clear to Ali the moment the defender had proposed that she stay.   

Ali wasn’t upset that Ashlyn wasn’t ready to commit to anything intimate at the moment, she had just gone through a lot and needed to focus on herself for a while. It was probably better this way - with her heading back to Frankfurt under contract. However as she watched her noticeably devastated keeper sit down at the table struggling to open a bottle of sparkling water she couldn’t help but wish that things were different. She wished that she didn’t live in Europe. She wished that Ashlyn didn’t get hurt. She wished that Ashlyn would kiss her with the same longing that she saw in those stunning hazel eyes of hers. Yet she remained content with this. Having some time to really get to know the blond from Satellite Beach. Noticing her little habits she never picked up on before, like how her left eye would twitch if she felt frustrated or how her eyes would slightly glaze over if she didn’t understand something a person would say but pretend that she understood everything once they finished talking. “Fake it till you make it” should be her life’s motto. The way that Ashlyn would always want to be big spoon, even though it was her that needed comforting. How her breath would always hitch whenever Ali toughed her. This relationship limbo was going to be hard for Ali to not accidentally slip her dress up when Ashlyn sat on the couch - straddle her and slowly grind her hips until the keeper couldn’t refuse her advances - it was definitely an on going struggle. 

  The pair sat down to eat their salmon and vegetables, sipping on sparkling and partaking in light conversation. Ashlyn realizing just how hungry she was as she shoveled the food on her plate down instantly causing Ali to laugh when her keeper went straight in for seconds. It warmed Ali’s heart to see that Ashlyn liked her cooking - being in the kitchen made her happy. She could get lost in the kitchen for hours, creating treats or baking roasts. There was something for filling about making something from scratch and then sharing it with the people she loved. It was her own way of being intimate and showing those she loved just how much she cared. She had learned that Ashlyn had a weakness for Mac n Cheese but was forbidden from making it because it was Ashlyn’s specialty and would be offended if she ever lost the title - Ali had heard stories from Whitney about the ‘famous Harris’ Mac n Cheese and so agreed to leave it be.   

 

**

  The night before the girls were set to leave Houston was though. Ashlyn’s dark side had been triggered by the thought of being apart from Ali. They had no idea where their lives would go from here - dreading the thought of parting at the airport. Nothing had been discussed when it came to their “relationship” for fear that they would come to a conclusion that neither of them wanted to hear. It was the big elephant in the room as they both packed up their belongings in silence. The silence between them was deafening. Ashlyn couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to have some sort of distraction to get her through this. Her iPod sat in the dock quietly waiting for a moment such as this - where it would offer innocent advice, had the power to change a mood or to even instigate conversations that were being put off. As the keeper pressed play, “I will follow you” by Toulouse quietly began playing; causing both Ali and Ashlyn to freeze. Silent tears gushing down the keeper’s face by this point as Ali joined her in the kitchen - pressing her body into Ashlyn’s without words - her eyes closed as she took in Ashlyn’s smell. As the song grew louder, reaching the bridge; Ashlyn turned into Ali’s arms and rested her forehead against the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Her skin tingling as Ali whispered her name - pulling her in closer and beginning to slow dance to the heartbreaking melodies pouring out from the speakers. 

They swayed together, breathing heavily as the song finished. Ali cupped Ashlyn’s jaw and pulled her head down so that she could look into the beautiful, vulnerable woman in her arms. Fire filling their bodies as Ali lent up and in, their lips tenderly coming together. The feeling of Ali’s tongue touching Ashlyn’s. The keeper could barely contain herself. She had never been kissed like this before. The way Ali moved in her arm, gently pushing her body against the keeper in a way that conveyed how much she wanted the her in much more ways than one could possibly be comprehended in such a moment. Ali pulled away only so that they could catch their breath, her head dazed from just how perfect their first “real” kiss had been.   

“Ashlyn.” The brunette could barely keep herself together. There was just so much she wanted, needed to say and even more that she wanted to do that when those perfect hazel eyes found her own, everything around them disappeared. She brushed her fingers through the keeper’s blond locks before wiping the last of Ashlyn’s tears from her cheeks. 

  “I’m so in love with you.” The words fell out of Ali’s mouth in nothing but a whisper. She wasn’t surprised by it. The words felt natural, real, right. She had wanted to say it back at the hospital when she first saw Ashlyn lying there motionless. Ashlyn didn’t know what to say, this was all she had ever wanted but for it to happen now. Now when her life was literally in pieces, it wasn’t right for her to ask so much from the defender. Ali could feel the hesitance. 

  “You don’t need to say anything Ash. I just needed you to hear it.” Ali kissed her keeper again, relieved when she felt Ashlyn melt into her kiss. She had a moment of panic thinking that she may have scared Ashlyn off by being so incredibly honest with her even though they had invariably agreed not to label whatever this was. What this was, was real. It was the beginning of something much greater than anything Ashlyn could have ever expected - even if she couldn’t see in yet.   The pair went to bed early. Their flights out of Houston were early in the morning and they needed to be alert for the awfulness that was “Travel days.”

   **

Ashlyn followed Ali to the check in desk with a mixture of sleepiness and sadness. This was the moment they had been dreading. There was no avoiding it anymore. As Ali completed her check in and turned to face her keeper, ticket in hand, she stopped. Her heart tore in half as she saw Ashlyn avoiding her gaze, choosing to look at her shoe like a lost puppy. The stunning defender looked over Ashlyn, her shattered hand, her slung arm, the faded bruises and scabs on her face. Even with so much damage, she was still beautiful in her eyes. She moved closer, forcing Ashlyn to look at her. If there was anything that Ali needed her woman to understand, it was this. 

  “I need you to communicate with me, Ashlyn.” The blond haired woman’s eyes widened as Ali spoke, her words were soft but filled with meaning, intent. 

  “I need you to be honest with me, with yourself.” A lump forms in Ashlyn’s throat. 

  “If you ever need me. Please, Ashlyn, please tell me.” Ali kissed her lover tenderly - leaving her forehead pressed against the blond’s.

  “I will find you. Wherever you will go, I will find you.” The pair crashed their lips together passionately until they were desperate for air and then she was gone. Ashlyn’s chest completely bursting open when she couldn’t see the love of her life anymore. All of a sudden the one bright light in her life was gone and everything around her had gone dark.


	8. The Apartment

Over the next few weeks Ashlyn kept in contact with Ali on a daily basis. Constantly checking in, noting when she was in a rough place and was able to pull herself out of it somewhat due to the calming softness of Ali’s voice. Ashlyn felt helpless most of the time, needing people to help her with the most mundane of activities. Opening doors, zipping up pants, even putting on shoes were something that Ashlyn could no longer do by herself and it frustrated the keeper greatly. She didn’t like having people constantly hovering around her like a bad smell. Ali could hear the frustration in Ashlyn’s voice, she wished she was there with her keeper - desperately but couldn’t be. Ashlyn was still waiting to have a second surgery on her hand so that extra pins could be put in place to make sure she would be able to use her hand to it’s fullest capabilities. 

She had told Ali not to fly over while she was recovering - not because she didn’t want her to be there but because she didn’t want the defender to see her in utter agony. Even when Ali threw the idea of her coming home to visit, the keeper shot the idea down; she was not in a good place. She didn’t want her to see her like this, broken in it’s truest form. She told her defender that she would be flying home to stay with her Gran while she recovered - it was the truth - but had failed to mention how much she was struggling with not being able to play, with the updates that her friend’s who had been selected for International Caps, with not being able to do up her own goddamn jeans. Instead, she would put on a brave face for Ali; telling her that everything was fine and that her body was well on the mend. That she was happy.   

Ali tried her best to be there for Ashlyn but would never admit that at times it was hard work. Between FC Frankfurt commitments, team meetings and preparation for the International Championships that were quickly approaching - Ali had barely any time to herself let alone time to talk to Ashlyn. She did whatever she could to try and not seem exhausted, to try and pep her lover up when she could see her struggles. Oh how she wished that she could reach through her computer screen and touch her keeper’s face. She had forgotten how awful it was to try a long distance romance, even though they were not “officially” together. They were together. She was relieved to know that Ashlyn was going back home, to be surrounded by people who cared about her. There was nothing worse to Ali than picturing the blond sitting in a room, completely alone as she recovered from a painful surgery.

 

   **

Ashlyn sat alone in her apartment in New York City. The room was dark, even though it was the middle of the day and the world outside was in full bustle. The surgery had gone well, but the pain post-op was unbearable. “How was anyone meant to be able to come back from this type of injury?” she thought as she let the darkness swallow her whole. Nothing, absolutely nothing was worth this pain. She sat in the darkness, turning on the tv so that she could watch her friends play a game against Germany. It was a tough game for the girls, but they played hard and deserved to win. Ashlyn’s heart bursting every time Ali’s face flashed onto the screen as tears streamed down her face. It was ridiculous how much she missed the brunette. She was so proud of Ali as she was subbed off late in the second half, taking a seat and leaning back on the seat, exhaling. Ashlyn couldn’t help but feel as though in that moment, her gorgeous defender was thinking about her.   In the early hours of the morning the keeper was forced awake by the sound of her phone.

  “Hello?” Her voice was groggy and full of sleep, her eyes still closed as she waited for someone to talk on the other end.   

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Ashlyn’s eyes shot open immediately as she sat up - knowing all too well who’s voice it was on the other end, as it sent shivers down her spine.

“Ali? Where are you?” There was no response, but a knock on the door. To which Ashlyn jumped. She pulled on a pair of pants and slowly made her way to the entrance of her apartment and opened the door. 

Her breath hitching as Ali stood there in her doorway soaked from head to toe due to the downpour raging on outside. Ashlyn stood there in shock as Ali threw herself into her body - relaxing into the keeper when she realised that this wasn’t a dream. Ali was here. Here. In Ashlyn’s New York apartment. In her arms. Finally.    “I just needed to be with you.” Ali whispered into the keeper’s neck, not ready to let her lover go just yet - even being soaked to the bone. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss, stealing whatever breath they had left. Ashlyn pulled Ali into her apartment and closed the door behind her with haste. 

She would never admit how much she needed to see Ali in the flesh. To hold her. To feel her warm skin against her own. She would never admit how much she had needed the defender to be here but she would show her.   Ashlyn pulled the beautiful woman into her lips with a gentle tug causing Ali to smile into the kiss. The defender, happy to see that nothing had changed between them after not being together in almost three months. She didn’t hesitate to press her body against the keeper’s when she felt her pulling on her shirt. Ashlyn’s hands met Ali’s tight ass and pulled her up closer, Ali gasping at the desperateness of the move as Ashlyn continued to press her up against a wall causing a hurry moan from the brunette. Ali threw her head backwards when she felt Ashlyn’s lips kiss her neck, causing a ripple effect throughout the rest of her body - it quivered under the keeper’s touch, begging for more. Ashlyn made easy work of removing Ali’s hoodie and then her shirt, her eyes hungrily falling over the brunette’s chest - her black sports bra, the way her breasts would rise and fall with the deepness of her breath, her abs. Her hand’s moving slowly up to cup Ali’s face as she kissed her deeper than before, somehow. Feeling her tongue inside her mouth, the way Ali would occasionally bite her bottom lip. It was everything. 

  Ali was guided blindly through Ashlyn’s apartment, not bothering to turn on lights or take a tour. There was no time for pleasantries at this point. Instead she was lead backwards, stumbling through the loft as she tried her best to kiss her lover - the pair giggling as they crashed into furniture or a wall along the way. Finally they made it to the bedroom. Finally Ali had taken off Ashlyn’s top, her pants and was going for her underwear before Ashlyn grabbed bother her hands. She looked down into the brunette’s amber flecked eyes and smiled her smile. Dimple and all. Ali’s chest tightened. That damn dimple did things to her that she couldn’t explain. They kissed, the passion erupting inside of them as Ashlyn moved to kiss Ali’s neck, her pulse point.   

“God I want you, baby.” Ali moaned as Ashlyn unclasped the buckle of the defenders bra - letting it fall from her body of it’s own accord before discarding it effortlessly across the room. Her lips ghosting over her nipples making them hard before caressing them with her hands as Ali arced her back, panting. This experience was already blowing Ali’s mind. She had never felt anything like this before in her life. Her heart wanted to burst. She could feel herself already dripping with her need for Ashlyn. The blond keeper slowly lay the brunette down on the bed - ghosting her up and down the inside of Ali’s thighs as she forced her legs to open. Ali could hardly breathe by this point. She had never expected this level of intimacy. For Ashlyn to explore her body to such magnitude. Finding her scars and kissing them. Finding her tattoos and tracing them gently with her tongue. The defender lifted her hips, allowing the keeper to remove her black laced underwear. 

  The smirk on Ashlyn’s face as she took in the sight of her beautiful brunette defender lying on her bed naked, longing for her touch - taking another mental note - moving carefully on top, keeping her right thigh between Ali’s legs. She could feel just how wet Ali already was as she began grinding. Catching those amber flecked eye and seeing how much Ali loved her.  

“You’re so beautiful, Alex.” Ashlyn whispered as she kissed her defender and continued to grind. Ali was losing her mind. She couldn’t handle this level of teasing, feeling Ashlyn’s breath rushed over her clit in a teasing manner. All that could keep her from screaming was biting her bottom lip and her hips bucked in begging movements. Unable to wipe the smirk of her face - Ashlyn finally allowed Ali to have what she had been waiting for. Her tongue easily sliding through Ali folds up and over her until it reached her clit - where it stayed and flicked repeatedly. Ripples of pleasure caused Ali’s body to jolt as she moaned loudly, her hands tightening around a pillow and pulling it over her mouth as she groaned deeply in ecstasy. It had been a long time since anyone had paid so much attention on pleasing Ali - she wasn’t going to last much longer as her body began to squirm. Ashlyn quickly removed her tongue and slid two fingers deep inside her folds. Ali’s breath hitching loudly as Ashlyn began pumping her with her two fingers. The level of wetness only turning Ashlyn on even more as she moved down again so the her tongue could resume flicking her clit at the same pace as her fingers pumped. 

  “Oh god, baby! I - I’m coming!” Ashlyn could feel Ali’s body begin to shudder violently as the defender tried to stifle her screams of pleasure but failing miserably - reaching her limit before collapsing on to the bed gasping for air. Her body was in a nostalgic trans. “How was that even possible?” She asked herself, having just come down from the greatest orgasm Ali had even had. She pulled the blond keeper up into her arms and kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on Ashlyn’s tongue. Her body was exhausted as Ashlyn ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair lovingly, not daring to break their eye contact but desperate to catch her breath. 

  Ashlyn cuddled her defender up, her breath hitching on the feeling of Ali’s bare skin against her own, kissing her shoulder as Ali got herself comfortable and closed her eyes. The defender was shattered, from having just played in an International match, flying here and that orgasm - her body needed rest. As Ashlyn ran her finger gently up and down the defenders back, the sparkle finally back in her eyes. Ali turned her head, noticing that her Ashlyn was back, placed a single hand on her keeper’s cheek and smiled. Her eyes searching Ashlyn's until she knew.   

“I knew I would find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback guys! Means a lot :)


	9. We Shall See, Harris

Ali woke up the next morning to the sun in her eyes, the smell of a hot breakfast currently being prepared and the buzzing of her phone. She groaned as she saw dozen of unread messages and missed calls. She knew that coming to New York without telling the coaches was going to get her in trouble, but she didn’t care. Something deep down inside her was calling her to Ashlyn - she could no longer keep away, she could feel the keeper’s longing for her. Ali placed her phone next to her ear and waited some someone to pick up.

“Pino, I know what you are going to say, but something personal came up. I will back in time for practice tomorrow. Where am I?” Ali feared this question. She thought that someone as smart as Pino would be able to figure out why she was in New York in a second. So decided to keep things very vague.

  “Look, all you need to know is that I will be back before training, I just need some time. Thanks for understanding!” Pino’s conversation didn’t last long. It was better to keep this a secret for a while as they would most certainly need to talk about this new development. For now, Ali was content with simply laying here, in Ashlyn’s bed, being surrounded by her keeper’s belongings. She had always imagined what Ashlyn’s place would look like, thinking it would be covered in colourful artworks to compliment her creative personality yet everything here seemed cold and harsh. There was a lot of greys, blacks, unbelievably minimal. This wasn’t Ashlyn’s “home” surely. It sure didn’t feel as though a place like this belonged to her blond keeper. There were no pictures of anyone, not even her family and she had been living here for the better part of a season with the New York Flash. She would make a note to say something about it at a later date. For now she pulled in Ashlyn’s pillow and breathed her musk lovingly.

 

  ** 

Ashlyn opened her door to see Ali wrapped up in her top sheet, her bare shoulders still exposed, much to the keepers delight. She came in with a tray full of hot food and two empty plates - assuming that Ali was still feeling the aftermath of her efforts the day before. She was rewarded with her favourite smile as Ali sat up to look at her choice in food, licking her lips at the grand selection before looking up at Ashlyn.  

“You really didn’t need to do this.” Her voice was soft and grateful for the effort the keeper had gone to, to pull this all together. Ashlyn shrugging it off knowing that if the roles were reversed Ali would have done the same.   The pair shovelled the food onto their plates and ate as if it was the first meal they had ever eaten. Bacon, eggs, sausages, grilled tomato, everything. They didn’t bother talking - they couldn’t afford distractions during this event. Only after their plates were empty, licked clean did Ali decide to speak up. 

She had noticed that Ashlyn’s hand was giving her a little trouble this morning and wondered how rehabilitation was treating her. Ashlyn shrugged, she didn’t want to admit to her defender that she hadn’t been taking her physical therapy seriously, that she had lost some of the fight but Ali knew it already. She could see it in the way Ashlyn tried to dismiss the topic. The old Ashlyn spoke passionately about the game she loved, this Ashlyn was indifferent. Perhaps she was just not ready, or she was in the middle of a dark time or maybe it was something else all together.   Ali lent over and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek, glancing into her favourite hazel eyes thinking of a way to approach this conversation they needed to have. She didn’t want to push, but felt that if she didn’t then Ashlyn was never going to be truly honest with her, or herself and so needed to do so.   

“Ash, what’s going on?”  

“What do you mean?” The blond’s voice was a little standoffish, defensive - like Ali had just taken a swing at her. Ali took a deep breath. She knew that this was going to be a tough conversation and that it would stir up emotions for the both of them, but she cared about Ashlyn and wanted to know that she was taking care of herself. She confessed that she had seen a decline in Ashlyn’s mood over the past three months, that Whitney and the others had made an effort to spend time with her but would be turned down for no real reason. Ashlyn couldn’t help but feel betrayed by her friends. Talking about them behind her back - all meant with love but she couldn’t see that among her fury. Ashlyn put up her walls. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore, except for Ali. She wanted, needed Ali. Her world felt incomplete when she wasn’t near the brunette and didn’t know how to say it. Suddenly the blond felt Ali’s hand run up her forearm, their eyes locking.  

“I think you should come to Germany. Your contract with the Flash is almost up and the German’s have a great rehabilitation program. They can help you with your injuries and I - I can take care of you.” Ali stuttered over the final part of her comment, realizing that she was making things between them a lot more serious. Far more serious than they had ever discussed. Ashlyn felt her heart flutter. This was a good idea. There was something for her to aspire to again. Baby steps as it were. If she could get her head back into the game, finish out her contract with the Flash and maybe strike up a deal with one of the German teams - a change of scenery would surely pull her out of this slum. 

She couldn’t help but smile - Ali reciprocating, hoping that the blond would think her idea seriously and not just agree to it without realising how much work she would need to put in. Coming back from an injury was a full time job after all.  

 

**

  Ashlyn kept her plans quiet. She hadn’t even told Ali that she had been cleared for practises or that she was back into a full fitness regime again. There was an idea forming in her mind and she wanted to stick to it. In truth, Ashlyn had never felt so strong in her life, she had been taking better care of her body, eating properly, drinking less, exercising for less periods of time but had more frequent sessions. She would even hang out with her teammates in a social setting that had nothing to do with soccer. She had finally found her stride again. Her confidence was back, her desire to play soccer was bigger than ever and she felt even more content with who she was as a person. The darkness had been defeated, finally and the old Ashlyn - new and improved - was here to stay. 

  “Look at you Ash! You look drop dead girl!” Pino bellowed as she saw the blond keeper sitting in the cafe the pair had organized to meet at. The was a cute little place, covered in dusty books and candles everywhere. Pino was in town with Seattle Reign for the final game of the season versing the blond’s team - not that she was playing in it. Ashlyn stood from the table in the corner of the cafe, the one with the most privacy so that she could confide in, listen to Pino. It wasn’t hard to notice that Ashlyn had a game plan in the works. The chameleon could sense Ashlyn’s mind ticking in thought as they ordered their coffee of choice - black and strong!   

“Okay, Bleached brain, what’s going on?” Pino was never one to beat around the bush and that is exactly why she chose to call her instead of Whitney or Tobin - who she would eventually call but needed someone to confirm that her master plan was genius or to shoot her down before she got in way over her head. The blond keeper told her of her plans, leaving out the fact that she was really moving over to be closer to Ali - noticing with every passing day that that she wasn’t interested in a life without the brunette - one day she would tell her that, but not yet. She mentioned that Germany had a great rehab program even though Ashlyn had been cleared for cautionary contact training. Pino watched on with pride as her dear friend went over her plan. She had never seen the young keeper go to such extraordinary lengths to work on herself. She had always thought that Ashlyn was meant for greater things than the Flash and this - playing overseas, it was the perfect step to getting noticed again. 

  “I think your plan is perfect, and it’s great because Krieger is back over there! She would probably love some company! Oh which reminds me…” Pino began rummaging through her backpack, Ashlyn leaning over the table to watch intently until a small brown package appeared. Pino threw it at the keeper who caught it with ease - her name sprawled across paper in black. 

  “Ali wanted me to give this to you… Saw her a couple of weeks ago at camp.” Ashlyn’s face lit up, “that woman” she thought as she tore at the paper viciously. A black piece of clothing felling to keepers lap.  

“What is it?” Pino asked as Ashlyn grabbed it and opened it up. A jersey. An FC Frankfurt jersey, complete with “Krieger” and her number on it. Ashlyn’s heart leapt into her mouth. There was a small note… she would read it once she was alone (So I can be with you, Always - A), fearing that she would reveal everything to Pino if she skimmed it right then and there. The jersey gave her an idea. A crazy idea.  

“How much do you think tickets to her Championship game would be?” Pino’s face lit up, she knew what the keeper was thinking and wanted to get in on this plan. It would be the perfect opportunity for Ashlyn to put the feelers out in Germany. To see if any clubs needed a new keeper. A brilliant keeper! She looked over flights to Germany while Ashlyn made a few calls to see if she could somehow find a single ticket to the match. The cost didn’t worry her. She was going.    

 

**

  Sitting in the international airport was something Ashlyn was far too familiar with. It was crazy how her life had turned out to be so far. Coming from nothing, becoming the first Harris in her family to graduate college, to leave Florida, to beat an addiction. She sat in the terminal, headphones blaring, her heart pumping out of her chest knowing that tomorrow she would finally see Ali. 

Her phone buzzed - Whitney’s picture flashed across the screen making Ashlyn laugh. The picture was of her best friend, kitted out in everything Carolina Blue, holding their championship trophy as streamers fly through the air behind her. It was their favourite moment. Ever. One that they would carry with them in fondness forever.   

“What’s going on cherry pie?” Ashlyn couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. She hadn’t heard from Whitney in a while, due to their lives being crazy at the moment. Whitney was playing in Boston and Ashlyn had only just been injured when their teams had matched up, so there was no way of seeing on another. She missed her blond goofball of her best friend. This FaceTime was greatly needed.  

“So I heard a rumour.” The blond defender joked.  

“Oh?”

  “I heard from the Chameleon that you… Ashlyn Harris… Were on you way to GERMANY?!” Ashlyn laughed, the background noise obviously confirmed it. Everyone knew that Ashlyn, when in a great frame of mind was very spontaneous but even this was beyond anything she had even done before.   

“Just thought I would see what the fuss is with the German league, show Ali some support.” Ashlyn noticed Whitney’s lip curl at the mention of Krieger’s name. There had been no mention of what had ever happened after the night she spent in the hospital. She had no idea that Ali had taken time off and stayed behind to care for the keeper. She had no idea that Ali had told the blond that she was in love with her. Or that they had been talking about Ashlyn moving over there to be with her. They had decided to keep things on the down low, not labeling what they were - that was going to need to change if Ashlyn was going to pick up life up and move over there… but it didn’t need to change today. 

  “Ashlyn… is there something going on between you two?” There was a serious note in Whitney’s voice, not the she would actually be mad if they were together, she would be mad that Ashlyn hadn’t told her about it sooner. Ashlyn laughed, trying to play it cool.

  “Of course nothing is going on! She lives in Germany you goof! I haven’t spoken to her in months! I just have some time off and thought it would be cool to see her.” That was all she was going to give. She couldn’t say anymore because she feared she would pour out everything she had ever felt towards the brunette defender. 

“We shall see, Harris.” Ashlyn put down the phone after that. Promising to keep her posted on how everything went. Whitney wasn’t stupid. She could tell, just by mentioning Krieger’s name, the way Ashlyn’s body would tense up and her face would flush, Whitney knew that Ashlyn was in love. Of course she would never say anything. She didn’t want to scare Ashlyn, to force her to realise something that she herself may not have discovered yet. When her flight was called, she exhaled and got to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder - never looking back.


	10. Breathe Ali

The flight over seemed to last a lifetime but that didn’t matter now. Ashlyn was in Germany, in Frankfurt, Ali’s city no less. It took everything within her to not pull out her phone and just tell Ali that she was here. All she wanted was to hold her. It had been a long three weeks since Ali had shown up on her doorstep unannounced. Three weeks since she had touched Ali’s naked body - her soul, holding her tightly until they dozed off into a perfectly content sleep. She was ready. She was ready to commit to Ali, to give her were whole heart - her entire being. 

 

  **

  Ashlyn found her seat among the crowd close to the tunnel where the players would enter. She wore Ali’s jersey proudly, asking a fellow supporter to take a photo so that she could prove that she was there, in something other than her keeper jersey - her friends would never believe it otherwise. There were a lot of supporters in the stands, more than any Ashlyn had experienced in the US and they were very vocal - not that the blond keeper knew what they were saying. Her heart was racing as Ali’s team were welcomed into the stadium with thousand of people cheering the team in black onto the pitch - Ali with her famous bun. She smiled to the crowd and waved to random people who called out to her before moving with her team to begin warmups. The brunette looked strong, focused. Ash could tell that she was going to have a strong final match, prayed that she could keep herself calm when the pressure was so big. 

  The first half was a little messy. Neither team were able to create to many chances up front - they were struggling to find each other, to create a team flow. Ashlyn could see the frustration in Ali’s face as she completed the perfect cross, only to be denied by a miss hit from her fellow teammate. “Breathe Ali.” Ashlyn thought to herself, keeping right on the edge of her seat. She knew that when Ali was frustrated she lost focus, she would go up into her head and that would be when the other team would have their chance to strike. As a timeout was called as one of the other girls on the team took a nasty hit, Ali moved off to the sideline to grab some water and get a few pointers from her coach. 

  “Ali!” Ashlyn called, her voice doing it’s best to overpower the crowd, but not managing it thus far.

 “Ali Krieger!” She tried again, this time waiting until she was no longer distracted by people talking to her.  

“Alex!” That was it. Ali turned, she had heard her name, she swore it came from the woman she loved but that was impossible. As her eyes scanned the crowd, wishing that she would find Ashlyn but was sure that she had just imagined her voice saying her name. Then she saw them. Those hazel eyes. That damn smile. Ashlyn. The blond keeper was hanging over the stadium railing, that was all Ali needed. She no longer cared about what was happening with the player on the pitch who was still being looked at, she was bounding towards her love, beaming.

“Ash!” The look on her face told her that Ali was in shock, but now wasn’t the time. Ali needed to get her head into the game, she needed to step up and tell the girls to slow down and communicate with each other. 

  “Breathe Ali.” That was all Ali needed. She knew that Ashlyn knew what was going on in her head. Ali sent a wink Ashlyn’s way before running back onto the pitch, to her teammates. 

 

  **

  The second half was better. Frankfurt was tighter, playing small football. Their one-two touch style of play had finally clicked and they were beginning to create more and more chances upfront. Ali had really found herself out there, she would make runs up the pitch, crossing the ball beautifully, even taking a shot of her own from time to time. This was better. They had finally jelled.   Frankfurt’s first goal came from a header through the keepers legs. The cross’ from Ali had been dangerous all night and it was time that she was rewarded for her efforts. The relief on her face shinning through as she joined her teammates in celebration. The team were on fire. Suddenly they were three nil up and there were only five minutes left in the game. The girls had noticeably become comfortable, to comfortable. 

They were trying to nurse their lead but had relaxed too much. Soon a goal was scored against them, and then another. Ali was completely stunned, their opponent had realized that the best way to break the team was to keep Krieger off the ball and they were doing a good job of it.   In the final minutes of the game the opposing team finally crossed the ball the Ali’s side of the park. They were going in to try and tie the game, sending it into extra time and gaining momentum. Ali was there of course, ready to take on their attacker. The tackle was heavy. Ashlyn could feel the contact in her own body as Ali went down. The ball had flown over the bar, but only just. Ashlyn covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She wanted to jump down onto the pitch and beat the crap out of that attacker but knowing that she couldn’t. Ali sat up, cringing as her teammates checked on her, the teams physio running over to help take her off to the side so that they could finish off the final minute of so, but Ali refused. There was no way that she was going to finish this by sitting on the sideline. She had worked far to hard for this. So she followed him off the pitch and half ran half limped back onto the pitch seconds later. She only had to play for another two minutes of extra time and by then her adrenaline had kicked in. It was her right knee that had taken the knock. It was already swollen. She would feel it in the morning, but right now as the whistle finally signals the end… Ali is ecstatic, relieved. 

  Her teammates all scream with excitement as they jumped on top of each other, overcome with emotion. Ali sunk to the ground, she could barely walk after the knock and so let her team come to her to celebrate, which they did - everyone knows if she hadn’t been there to block that last shot, they would still be playing and probably would have lost in the end as the game was clearly going against them. Finally Ali looked over to Ashlyn, still in the crowd - everyone around her going crazy with excitement. Ashlyn did nothing, she simply stood there looking down towards Ali, there was no one else there apart from her. There never would be. Ali’s heart fluttered where she saw Ash look at her in a way that could only tell her that there would never be anyone else. The fact that she had flown all this way, confirmed it. Suddenly the pain in her knee was gone, there was something else pulling her to her feet. She ignored the aching and ran over to the stands, Ashlyn following suit by running down to the lower level, jumping a barrier that was meant to stop people from falling to the lower section. The blond keeper leaning over the railing to hold a giddy Ali in her arms. 

  “Are you alright?” Ashlyn, referring to the knee. Ali shrugged off the question. She wasn’t interested in talking about it right now. She was far too interested in her love.  

“What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling with the Flash this week?” In truth, Ashlyn was meant to be, but had told her coach that her hand was still feeling a little off. She didn’t mention that she had finished her contract a week ago, or that she was going to be applying for a keeper position at a few of the German teams, not until she had something solid to report back on. 

  “I wanted to be here for you Alex.” Ali loved her. With everything.   Ali was forced to leave Ashlyn for the medal ceremony, pleading to her coaches to let her love come on to the pitch while she was gone. They did and so Ashlyn made her way onto the pitch, taking in the amazing crowd of supporters who were overjoyed by the outcome of today’s match. The girls on the Frankfurt team were all introduced, medals around their necks and trophy in hand as they raised it up proudly, confetti streaming down around them. It was one of the most amazing experiences the defender had ever experienced. 

 

  **

  After the ceremony, after Ali had done her media obligations, after Ali showered, after Ali promised her teammates that she would come out for a drink later - they were finally alone. It may have been in Ali’s car, but they were alone. The defender pulled onto Ashlyn’s Frankfurt jersey and kissed her blond stud passionately, moaning at the feeling of her lip pressing against her own. Ashlyn’s tongue touching her own, shivers running through her body. The pair broke apart to gain control of their breath before Ali pulled out of the stadium, heading home - Ashlyn’s hand delicately stroking the brunette’s thigh as she tried to stay focused on the road.   

“Leave it.” Ali commanded as her blond keeper went to take her bags. There was no need, Ali had no interest in anything other than Ashlyn. The blond trying to hide the smugness on her face as she followed Ali up to her apartment. The normally quiet apartment was made out of brick, it felt rustic and cosy with its perfectly set up fireplace with pictures of home lined up along the top. There were paintings of the walls of different cities in Europe Ali one day dreamed of getting to, when soccer wasn’t her largest commitment. Song sheets, flowers, coffee mugs sprawled around the apartment. It felt like a home away from home. Yet Ashlyn had no time to take any of it in. She entered the apartment first, beginning to look around until she felt the tug of Ali’s arm, pulling her towards the now closed front door - her body screaming in pleasure at the feeling of her defender’s body pressing into her. 

The pair pulled each other in closer, Ashlyn taking Ali’s weight onto her own so that Ali’s knee wouldn’t buckle.   Ashlyn was the first of them to feel the need for more, Ali had been teasing her. Running her lips over her sensitive pulse point, squeezing her nipples through her shirt, even hearing Ali panting as she tried to catch her breath turned her on. She put her hand on Ali’s chest pushing her away slightly, locking onto those perfect Amber flecked eyes. 

  “Ali.” The defender’s lips curled, this was what she wanted, she wanted Ashlyn to beg for her but also knowing that she didn’t just need her in terms of sex. Ali lent in, brushing her lips to Ashlyn’s ear.  

“Come with me baby.” Her words were soft, sexy and enticing as Ashlyn licked her lips - her eyes focused on Ali as she was led through the apartment into a small bedroom at the back. 

The defender pushed Ashlyn down onto her bed as she kissed her, fire burning between her legs. It takes everything in Ali’s power to pull away from her stud, to get up off the bed and step back. She sees the hunger in Ashlyn’s eyes and smiles - pressing play on her iPod - “The Raid” by Wafia, it’s heavy bass filling the room at a devilishly sexy pace. Ashlyn’s chest tightens when she realizes what is about to happen, sitting up so she can enjoy every inch, not moving her eyes from Ali’s. 

The sight of Ali slowly swaying her body to the beat drives Ashlyn crazy. Her throat dries at the sight of Ali slowly sliding her jeans down her toned body to the beat and stepping out of them gracefully. “Damn she’s good” Ashlyn thought, trying desperately to keep eye contact with Ali but also wanting to bask in the sight of her now exposed black laced bra, her perfect breasts, her body. Ali moved closer, the song building in tempo slightly as she stepped between Ashlyn’s legs, forcing them open. She turns her body away and slowly dances lower towards the floor, her arms in the air holding up her hair as she moves - allowing Ashlyn to she all of her. Her ass slowly dances, grinds over Ashlyn’s groin along with the music. Ashlyn bites her bottom lip as she runs her hands over Ali’s back, unclasping the bra before placing them on the defender’s hips.

  When the song ends Ali turns, throwing her bra across the room and demands Ashlyn to lift her arms. The blond complies and her shirt is tossed aside. Ali leans in, kissing the neck of her lover, feeling Ashlyn fall back on the bed, her hips bucking with a need. The defender may have never done this before, but god did she love seeing Ashlyn lose her mind over her. With a quick tug of the keepers shorts, they were also discarded. Ashlyn’s breath hitching as her lover kissed her way up her body until they were finally face to face - her eyes locking on Ali’s. For a moment the pair just looked at each other, breathing deeply, breathing in each other. It was the feeling of Ali’s soft hand caressing Ashlyn face that set everything off.   

“I want you, Alex.” Ashlyn moaned as she pulled the brunette back to her lips, her tongue slipping through Ali’s lips until it touched her own tongue. Ali straddled Ashlyn, kissing her neck as she rode the blond gently at first. Her hands exploring Ashlyn’s body as she moves slowly towards her most sensitive point - stopping at her breasts, licking them, gently tugging them with her teeth. Ali loved this. This side of Ashlyn, the side that yearned to be loved the way that she deserved to be loved. She moved down to her groin, her tongue running over Ashlyn’s clit, still covered by her boxers. She teased Ashlyn’s opening, pressing her fingers through just enough to leave her desperate for more.  

“Alex, please, baby.” Her body went into overdrive at those words - finally taking off Ashlyn’s boxers and quickly, forcefully pushing two fingers inside Ashlyn. The keeper’s body jolted at being penetrated. Screaming when she felt Ali’s tongue running along her clit. Nothing had prepared her for just how amazing the defender was at this. The way she pumped inside her body - it was ridiculous just how quickly Ashlyn could feel herself building. Ali could feel Ashlyn’s body begin to shudder under her touch making her smile as she only quickened the pace. Ashlyn let go of everything, throwing her head back, shutting her eyes with force as her core exploded. Her moans surely could be heard by the neighbors but Ali didn’t care. She slowed down her rhythm as Ashlyn came down, then moved up to kiss her passionately. Sighing in triumph as she lent her head against Ashlyn’s chest, hearing her heart beat for her. This. Right here, is what she craved most of all.

 

  **

  “Oh god I’m such a shit person!” Ali groaned as she looked at the phone, looking over the dozens of messages she had neglected during round two and three. They were all from her teammates who were discussing where they should all celebrate their massive victory. Ashlyn chuckled as Ali hobbled out of her bed, stark naked and made her way to the bathroom.

  “Relax! It’s only Nine, we still have plenty of time for round four AND to meet up with your friends.” Ashlyn’s face lit up when she saw Ali’s pop out from the bathroom poking her tongue out at her.

“You better keep that smugness under wraps, Harris. It's embarrassing.” Her nose crinkled as Ashlyn playfully gasped at the comment. 

“Seriously though, get you fine ass out of my bed. We have to get ready!” Ashlyn rolled her eyes and struggled to get to her feet before making her way to the bathroom to join her lover in the shower.

 

**

Ashlyn had forgotten how long it took her lover to get ready for a night out. It had been an hour and a half since Ashlyn had been forced out of bed and was ready in forty-five minutes. This was absolutely ridiculous. She went in search of something to drink, choosing a nice looking bottle or whiskey and sipped it until completion. 

  “Ali, seriously babe, what’s the hold up?” The blond keeper turned and stopped abruptly to see the brunette leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, wearing a short black number that glittered under the lights complete with black pumps. She wore thick eyeliner and had a smokey eye. Her lips, covered in a natural lipstick. The woman was a vision, a stunning vision and Ashlyn couldn’t comprehend it. Ali smiled, she loved the way the blond looked at her - like a princess. But what she really loved was the fact that even though they had no intention of doing it - they matched. Ashlyn going for a deep maroon collard shirt and tie, and black pants with a matching blazer. Her hair was slicked back, her contoured make up not heavy, just simple, perfect.  

The pair reluctantly left the apartment, Ali doing her best to try and make it look like her knee wasn’t an issue, but knowing tomorrow was going to be agonizing. She didn’t care about that right now. All she cared about was that Ashlyn was here, guiding her towards a taxi as they began to make their way to meet her teammates and celebrate their achievements. Ali holding onto Ashlyn’s hand, drawing circles on her skin with her thumb. 

  “How are we going to play this, Ali?” Ashlyn’s words were soft, hesitant in a way as the taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant/bar that they were meant to be meeting her friends at. It was blatantly obvious that they were together, matching and all but she needed an idea of where Ali was at. Ali knew they needed to have this conversation, they should have done it five or six months ago when they had first began whatever this was. But now there was no avoiding it. Ashlyn had flown here to surprise her. She had left a tournament over their day and a half weekend to be with her. She had seen Ashlyn’s darkness and was still here, even more in love with her than before. This needed to have a label. It deserved to have a name, they deserved to be able to call themselves each others. To tell the world that they were together - perhaps not the world - but to their intimate group of friends. 

Ali looked down to her feet, her breath heavy. She didn’t want to be the first one to say that she wanted to call Ashlyn her girlfriend. Ashlyn slowly lifted her defender’s chin, forcing the stunning woman to look at her. She smiled gently. She had flown here to be with her, she was going to move over here in the hopes of being closer to the brunette. 

  “Would it be okay with you… if I started calling you my girlfriend?” Ali’s heart stopped. The words took her breath away as tears formed behind her eyes. “Ashlyn. The Ashlyn Harris, want’s to call you her girlfriend!” Ali couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she agreed to it with a simple kiss. The pair turned to walk inside - Ali looking over to her stud, her girlfriend, noticing the smug little grin.

  “There that smug look again! Put it away before you hurt yourself, Harris.” Ashlyn chuckled.  

“I can’t help it that the most beautiful woman on the planet is my girlfriend.” Ali’s face flushes to a bright red as Ashlyn carefully guides them inside to meet her friends. 

  “My girlfriend.” Ali’s heart jumps at the thought…


	11. Lucky Shot, Harris

The restaurant/bar was reasonably empty, darkly lit - moody and very underground. It had a very eery feel to it, lit with old gas lanterns. Men and women dressed as 1950’s tenants but with a present day fusion. Ashlyn loved this place. She loved the smokey, dapper feel. The velvet curtains, the leopard printed couched trimmed with dark wood. The pool table at the rear, which Ashlyn would no doubt be trying out later. She felt right at home dressed in her suit, like she was meant to be here in this moment with Ali’s hand threaded through her arm, gripping tightly when she saw the large group of girls towards the back of the “dinning” area. The employee’s of this place all watched on as Ali and Ashlyn made their way through to the group - boosting the couple’s spirits. As they came closer to the group, Ashlyn felt nervous. She was desperate for these girls, to like her. They were Ali’s friends and they were important to the defender. It was important to Ashlyn that she made a good impression.   

“Schauen Sie alle! Ali hat es endlich geschafft!” A young blond German yelled as she jumped up from her seat excitedly, forcing the rest of the table to turn around beaming. Ali swiftly moved over to her team who were already several drinks in to their night - pulling the defender in for hugs all around while Ashlyn stood back a little, not wanting to interrupt their moment. Soon Ali straightened herself at the end of the table, brushing her loose hair behind her ear - turning towards her love, her girlfriend who looked nervous. The sight warming her heart. “God she is just so beautiful” Ali thought as she held out her hand towards the blond. Ashlyn gives a little grin and takes Ali’s soft hand in her own, moving in close, pressing her body into the brunette’s shoulder. 

  “Alle, das ist meine Freundin Ashlyn.” Ali lent her head gently on Ashlyn’s shoulder as eyes all flickered between the two American’s. A pause. Ashlyn began to panic. She didn’t speak German, but with everyone sitting there gawking at them, it must not have been good.  

“Um, Alex, what did you say to them?” Everyone was shocked. They had all assumed that Ali Krieger was straight but now, seeing just how smitten she was with this very attractive blond woman they wondered how they hadn’t seen it sooner. Everyone pulled the blond in, hugging her, kissing her cheeks as they swooned at how dapper she looked. Ali lent into her keeper’s neck, planted a single, delicate kiss and moved her lips to Ashlyn’s ear.  

“I introduced you as my girlfriend.” A wave of butterflies forming in her stomach as Ali kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. Ashlyn couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Nothing could have prepared her for how immensely proud she felt - to be introduced as Ali Krieger’s girlfriend. There were no words.   The team couldn’t help but fall in love with just how charming Ashlyn was, pulling out a chair for her girlfriend so that she could take her weight off the very swollen knee. How she ordered a drink with the bartender, who thankfully understood a little English - enough to give her a bag of ice which she held to Ali’s knee as they chatted with the other girls. The way she was trying so hard to engage with everyone around the table but would get distracted when she heard Ali’s famous hearty laugh. They found the couple to be absolute divine.   

“Ali tells us dat you are goalkeeper?” The young blond from earlier did her best to speak English - not really knowing wether she made any sense but Ashlyn smiled with a nod. The German girl smiled in excitement. 

  “You try out for Duisburg. They need new keeper!” Ashlyn lent in closer, asking questions about the team so that Ali wouldn’t overhear the conversation. She was excited, made a note in her phone to call the coach of the team the next morning, not caring about the fact that Duisburg was three hours away via train. That didn’t matter. She would still be able to see Ali more than she did living in the US. Things were looking up for the blond from Satellite Beach and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.   

 

**  
   
A few hours had passed, drinks had been bought and re bought. Food consumed. More drinks bought. Everyone was enjoying their choice to come to this cute little place. They had it to themselves for the most part with only a few people all the way down the other end of the place, quietly enjoying their night. Ashlyn had kept her word, taking a pool cue and eyeing off the angle of her next ball. She was versing Nadine Angerer, the goalkeeper for Frankfurt winner got bragging rights forever, a true playful rivalry forming between them as the game slowly unwinded - Ashlyn winning for the moment. The group all gathered around - including some of the employees who were enjoying the shade each keeper threw at their foe. Ashlyn stuck her tongue out ever so slightly and she lent over the table winning up her shot, breathing into the hit - sending the red ball down into the corner of the table.   

“Lucky shot, Harris.” Nadine admitted, having bounced the white ball off the adjacent edge of the table and nudging the red ball enough to make it fall into the net. Ashlyn straightened herself with a proud smirk. Everyone swooning at the ridiculously sexy blond as she tilted her head upwards at her foe, she was cocky, like she had just saving a PK but with even more of a smoulder. Ali’s teammates nudging her as they commented on just how attractive the blond was. Ali rolling her eyes at how smug Ashlyn looked but secretly making a mental note of just how sexy she was. That was her girlfriend that everyone was swooning over. The smile on her face, the fast beating of her heart was all for Ashlyn. Always and forever. 

  “Harris. Let’s make dis more interesting, no?” Ashlyn tilted her head towards the keeper. She was intrigued by the question. Wanted to know more but kept her cool about it. She held the cue out from her body, looking unfazed as she rubbed chalk onto the tip.  

“What did you have in mind, Angerer?” Her hazel eyes flickering over to the large dirty brown keeper, forcing her to smile.   

“Each ball you sink, I drink. Each ball I sink, you drink.” Ashlyn didn’t plan to have a big night, but with only four balls left on the table, she thought it couldn’t hurt. She lent over the table and accepted with a nod. Angerer wooing as she ordered shots that were lined up on the side of the table in preparation. Ashlyn immediately sinking her first ball, watching as her opponent tipped her head in salute before drinking the powerful substance. She missed the next shot, but her opponent didn’t. Ashlyn felt the alcohol burn her throat on it’s way down - and another. Somehow Angerer had managed to tie the game up, Ashlyn was slightly dazed from having taken three shots in quick succession. Her eyes were glassy - but she wasn’t going to lose this. 

As the blond lent down to take her final shot, she didn’t expect to sink the ball in fact she was sure she would miss it completely however the crowd around her roared as her opponent lowered her head in defeat. Ashlyn closed her eyes in relief, she was desperate to earn some brownie points with the team and beating their captain seemed to have done the trick. Ashlyn held out her hand, thanking the captain for a good match with a smirk. She was going to brag about this to everyone, there was no doubt about it. As the group all scattered in post celebrations, ordering drinks, running to the bathroom, wooing - Ashlyn’s eyes darted around - looking for one person in particular.    

Ali was in the middle of a dance circle, of course. She had not a care in the world as she bounced along to the music - drunk enough to ignore the excruciating pain in her knee. Her crinkled smile appearing when she saw Ashlyn pushing her way through the growing crowd on their small dance floor. Ashlyn clasped onto Ali’s outstretched hand, pulling herself to Ali making her gasp at the sudden flush of lust filling her body on impact. Ali’s eyes flickered to Ashlyn - her breath hitching as she felt the blond’s hands run from her waist, to the hem of dress lifting it slightly as she drew tiny circles on her bare skin with her fingers. Ali lent back into Ashlyn feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath. Ashlyn closed her eyes as she breathed Ali in, her soft skin under her fingertips, feeling Ali slowly grinding into her as a slower song played over the speakers. “It’s You” by Zayn began playing, Ashlyn humming along softly in the brunette’s ear before turning her around to face her. They didn’t notice that anyone was watching them. Instead they kissed to the song, swaying slowly as their tongue’s touched. The mixture of alcohol and sweat - turning Ali on at a ridiculous pace. Her knee giving way finally as the song ended - Ashlyn quick to wrap am arm over her shoulder and hold the defender by the waist. 

  “I’ve got you, Alex.” Her voice was soft, protective, beautiful as she helped Ali push through the crowd and over to a seat, placing the stunning brunette down on a chair ad kneeling down next to her. Ashlyn’s body froze at the touch of Ali’s hand to her cheek in thanks. 

  “You are such a stud.” Ali playfully joked as she stroked her girlfriend’s chin softly. She meant it. Ashlyn tightened her tie and sent her chin up into the air with a smug look on her face. Ali burst out laughing, playfully nudging Ashlyn’s shoulder as she laughed.   

“I think you’ve just hit a new level of smug Harris. Not sure wether to congratulate you or pretend like I don’t know you.” There was that crinkle. That damn Ali Krieger smile as her eyes locked on into the amber flecks. She couldn’t contain herself, pushing up and kissing Ali passionately. Feeling Ali’s hands move to either side of the keeper’s face. Biting her lower lip. Running her finger’s through long locks. Ashlyn rested her hands on Ali’s lap as she let out a sigh.  

“Ash? Are you alright?” There was a slight hint of worry in Ali’s voice - there needn’t be. Ashlyn smiled, and lent up to kiss Ali on the forehead before sitting back on her heels.  

“I’m just really happy.” Tears built behind Ali’s eyes. She didn’t realise how much she needed to hear Ashlyn say those words. Ali laughed as she pulled her girlfriend in and kissed her, the single kiss lingering, deepening. 

  “I love you, Alex.” In that moment, the brunette’s heart stopped completely and it was the touch of Ashlyn’s lips on hers that brought her to life. This was the first time that Ashlyn had ever said those words and it was perfect. She couldn’t speak, silent tears streamed down her face as she tried to savour the moment.   

“I’m so in love with you, baby.” Ali said among kisses down Ashlyn’s neck - pulling away before the want for Ashlyn became out of control.   The pair had no idea that they were being watched. Ali’s teammates all stood some distance away but all were focused on the defender and her girlfriend. That they watched on in awe as the pair lent their foreheads together and giggled, their arms around each other. They still couldn’t quite believe that this was a thing. That Ashlyn was a thing. That Ali was into women and yet from this display, this perfect display of love. It was beautiful. It was sickening. It was love in it’s purest form. They could see the joy that Ashlyn brought to Ali’s life and in that moment they decided to do whatever they could in order to make the blond keeper stay.


	12. You Were Saying

Ashlyn made good on Ali’s teammates promises of there being a keeper spot on the Duisburg team, having called the head coach personally asking if her would be interested in having her come out to join a practice in the next week. The coaches seemed elated by the blond’s interest in a tryout and had even paid for her train tickets to and from - making it super easy for Ashlyn. She organised to go out for a couple of days, to check out their facilities, their rehabilitation programs as she wanted to keep on top of this hand situation and prevent her ACL’s from playing up again. She wanted to meet the players, the staff, check out what the general area was like and she couldn’t do that in a single day. Ali had found it strange that Ashlyn was going away for a couple of days, the blond’s reasoning being that her trainer had come over post season for work and she wanted to talk to him about a new rehab schedule in the off season. Thankfully Ali’s commitments to FC Frankfurt hadn’t ended with the Champions League Cup, their regular season still had a few weeks left and so she was distracted with team meetings and training for the next couple of days. Plus, the World Cup in Vancouver was only a month and a half away and she was determined to make the starting line up for that - more training was required. Ashlyn made a point of mentioning that she didn’t want to be a distraction. 

"Ashlyn you're not a distraction!" The brunette was defensive, she believed she was perfectly capable of resisting the "Harris Charm" as she washed up their breakfast dishes in the sink. 

"Oh really? You sure about that, Princess?" Ashlyn accepted the challenge, pressing her body firmly into Ali's. Her hands around the defenders waist but slowly, teasingly moving down towards the heat between her legs. Ali bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to not let Ashlyn win but when she felt the blond bend her over the counter as she slid two fingers inside her; there was no denying it. She couldn't hide her moans as Ashlyn pumped inside her, once, twice, three times - then removed herself and took a step back. Ali still leaning over the counter, utterly shocked that her girlfriend had the willpower to stop. She turned to see her blond love licking her fingers. A smile. That damn smile. Ali tried to be "mad" but that smile still did things to her that she could never explain.

"You were saying..." The blond laughed as a completely gobsmacked Ali stood there unable to find the right words. Ashlyn quickly slung her bag over her shoulder, kissed Ali goodbye and headed to the train station to take her off to Duisburg.

 

  **

  Duisburg was a nice enough place. It was a lot smaller than Frankfurt but had a nice feel about it. It was green which Ashlyn liked, but there were no beaches or anything remotely useful in order to surf. Ashlyn was going to have to be content with skateboarding if she did get offered a place here. As she walked into the home stadium of her potential new club, she couldn't help but be in awe of their grass fields. How well kept and soft the grass was. She could tell that the German’s really cared about the quality of their environment as well as how the game was played. The gym equipment was new, high quality and there was a great selection. The staff, all very friendly and excited to meet the blond keeper who was clearly taken back from what she had seen. She met the coach and was shown to the locker room so that she could change. 

“Hallo! Willkommen in duisburg!” Ashlyn turned quickly, her eyes widened as a very pretty, very slender, ginger haired woman beamed up at her. She could tell that the woman had said “hello” but that was the extent of her German knowledge. 

  “Um - Hi there?” Ashlyn prayed to god that the girl spoke at least a little English. She was already overwhelmed with feelings about moving away from the US, adding another language on top was something Ashlyn had not considered up until this moment. She would need Ali to teach her the basics once she got back to Frankfurt.   

“Ah! American? Sorry! Hallo - Velcom to Duisburg?” The ginger haired girl tried her best to communicate, Ashlyn appreciating it greatly as she shook her extended hand. The girl’s name was Lieke Martens a Netherland International who had just been signed with the club. She was very sweet, showing Ashlyn around teaching her the tricks of the trade, making small jokes here and there. Ashlyn was very grateful for the advice the young player game her - learning German was absolutely at the top of the list! Taking note that none of the girls used English on the pitch. This made Ashlyn nervous.  The blond found her place between the pipes, her home away from home as she did her usual reach for the corners, jump up and down on the spot - she liked to let the players know that she was there, that she wasn’t going to be taken down easy. The coaches could tell that this keeper was definitely someone they wanted to work with, even before she had made a save.   

**

By the end of the training session Ashlyn was covered in dirt, sweat and probably a little blood. She had taken some hard hits during the practise but it didn’t stop her. The blond was a powerhouse, everyone on the pitch knew it, even if the US team didn’t. She had made some ridiculous saves during the practise match, fingertips stretched as she soared through the air - it was unbelievable that this girl had been injured for months and yet was still able to pull off save after save. Everyone was impressed. Ashlyn was impressed. She had enjoyed the pace of the practice match, having never faced opponents playing with the two touch rule. She loved how hard everyone out on the pitch worked. She loved how she was listened to, even with the language barrier which would hopefully be temporary. The blond could see herself doing well here. She wanted to do well here. After hitting the ice baths and then showering she made her way to the coaches office prepared to throw herself at the coaching staffs feet at beg them to take her on.   

“Look Ashlyn, I think it be - silly - if we didn’t offer contract to you now. So we send contract to manager and go from there…” Ashlyn’s heart burst open. This was wonderfull news, absolutely stunning. Her contract would require her to be back in Germany by the beginning of July to begin pre-season training. That gave her three months to tie up any loose ends in the US, sell her furniture, say goodbye to her friends and family - she would need to spend some time with her Gran and brother as well as explain all of this to Tobin and Whitney. Suddenly life was moving at a fast pace and Ashlyn was excited about it. She headed back to Frankfurt, back to Ali. Knowing that this, Germany, was the right decision. Knowing that she could get a great amount of experience here, great training, great support. This was her ticket to cracking back into the National Team’s radar. If she just worked herself silly, she could make it back, show them that Hope Solo wasn’t the only Keeper who was a force to be reckoned with. 

  “Look out world, Ashlyn Harris is coming or you” she thought as she headed to the train station, to Ali. 

 

  **

  Ali quickly opened the front door of her apartment, beaming at the sight of Ashlyn’s smile, jumping into her arms instinctively. Ashlyn chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly - swinging her gently in the air as she held her. Her skin shivering as she felt the brunette’s lips kiss her neck. Remembering right then and there that this, right here was why moving over her was worth it. She knew it was going to be tough living in a foreign country but as she followed her love inside to find the place decked out in candles, the air was filled with the smell of a roast in which Ali had prepared. Ashlyn sat down to a roast chicken and vegetables - a glass of wine and light conversation about what had happened over the last two days in Ali’s world. She had been issued her flights back to the US to begin their nine day camp in Florida, having a few days off before flying straight to Canada for their pre-olympic friendly matches versing the Dominican Republic. Ashlyn jumped at the sound of Ali and the rest of the team being in Florida. She was going to be so close to them. Would be able to spend some time with them before the craziness of the Olympics completely voided her of any contact for a month. It had been the same during their last World Cup. She had tried talking to everyone, anyone, but with no luck. None of them were able to get over the devastating loss to Japan. Ali still mentioned it to this day and it was almost three years ago. 

  “I was thinking…” Ali began, holding onto Ashlyn’s large hand, caressing it with her own. She was a little nervous about what she was about to say - it was a big step and they had only just decided to acknowledge that they were “girlfriends”. Ali took a deep breath.

  “Well my Mom and Kyle are going to be in town for a few days before we fly out… I was thinking maybe…”   

“You want me to meet your family?” Ashlyn interrupted, her heart exploding as she saw the panic in Ali’s when she nodded. 

  “I know that we have only just officially labelled our relationship, I do, it’s just that you are special to me and - and they are my family and I” Ali was once again interrupted only this time it was by the blond keeper’s lips pressing against her own. The keeper’s hands cupping her face lovingly. 

  “I would love to meet them, Alex.” Ashlyn whispered, locking eyes with her love, Ali sighing in relief. In any other circumstance, Ali would try and avoid her partner meeting her family but Ashlyn was different. She wanted to scream her love for the blond on top of every rooftop. She wanted people to know that she was Ashlyn Harris’ girlfriend. She wanted Kyle to swoon over how ridiculously stylish and sexy her girlfriend was. She wanted her Mom to understand that even though this had come out of nowhere; she had never been so in love with a person and would never love someone with this much intensity again. She was sure of it. 

 

  **

  The pair lay naked, tangled within each other in the darkness. They didn’t speak, simply lay there, breathing, Ashlyn tracing her fingers gently over Ali’s naked back. Her thoughts swelling as she thought about meeting Ali’s family. She had heard great things about Kyle, knowing that he was perhaps the most important person in her life. She had seen photos of him, knew that he overcame addiction, he seemed like a genuinely amazing person - one Ali admired, looked up to. She was panicking. “What if they hated her?” The blond thought, her chest stiffened at the thought. Ali noticed the hitch in her lovers breath. Knowing that Ashlyn overthought things in the dark - knowing that her mind was ticking over something important. 

  “Baby, what it it?” She whispered into the blond’s chest - squirming stiffly as she changed her position on Ashlyn’s body. 

  “Nothing, just thinking.”

“About what?” She moved her arms over Ashlyn’s bare chest until her hands reached over her heart, Ashlyn holding them there for a moment. 

  “…” 

  “Ash.” Ali moved herself so that even in the darkness she could still Ashlyn's face, her beautiful face. She brushed her fingers gently through the keeper’s hair - feeling the hesitance throughout the blond’s body. Ali knew what was on her mind, all night Ashlyn had been picking her brain about Ali’s family and the brunette had answered honestly, not really thinking about how her life, her upbringing would be perceived as “privileged” in comparison. She knew that Ashlyn's childhood was tough, her parents fought, there were a lot of money issues but that was it. Ashlyn never spoken about her parents, only her Gran and brother - who were her entire world.   

“Would it be okay if I met your Gran while I was in town?” She whispered, hoping that this would break her silence and make her realise that Ali didn’t care about social standings, she cared about the woman laying in her bed right here. The one touching her body, her heart, her soul. Nothing would ever change the way she felt. 

  “Are you sure?” Ali kissed the blond keeper’s lips gently - wrapping her arm around her body and pressing her bare skin against the blond’s.

“She is important to you Ash, of course I want to meet her.” Ashlyn lent down and kissed the woman she loved. It meant the world to her, but she would never admit it. Ashlyn quickly sent a text to her Gran, saying that she would be bringing someone home with her, that Ali would be staying a night or two before she would check in with the rest of the US team. Reading the excitement in her Gran’s response, making a joke about pulling out the baby photos. Ashlyn’s face glowing in the darkness, Ali could sense the smug look on her girlfriend’s face.   

“But you better wipe that damn smug look off your face. Wouldn’t want her to think you’re smitten, Harris.” Ashlyn chuckled and she pulled Ali on to her so that the brunette was straddling her.

 

"But what if I am, Krieger?" Ali's heart fluttered, feeling the blond's naked body under her, her hands slowly running down the brunette’s chest until fining her core - Ali gasping as Ashlyn entered her. They made love until the early hours of the morning; almost regretting their decision in doing so when their alarm went off after a few hours of sleep. 

Almost.


	13. Challenge Accepted

 Ashlyn’s heart clenched as their driver passed the infamous “Welcome to Satellite Beach, Florida” sign. It had been over a year since she had been back here, back home and suddenly she began feeling like the place seemed very, very mediocre in comparison to Frankfurt - even to New York. It was the first time that Ashlyn felt embarrassed about where she grew up, even though she was lucky to have had a roof over her head. She was worried that Ali would think of her as a “redneck” or at least a bum. There was nothing impressive about this town, except perhaps the beach. But Ali didn’t see the town like that. To her it was sweet, peaceful, absolutely breathtaking in it’s nature. She was excited to see where Ashlyn had grown up. To know where her love had come from. To know what it was about the beach, about Skating that she loved so much. From first impressions, it seemed like everyone in this town skated or surfed. Like she had entered a mystical land where not owning a board was sacrilegious. Ali, was sacrilegious.   

The black BMW pulled up beside a beach front single story house, simple in design with its red brick walls, dark wooden front door with white trimmings. There was a small garden that was well looked after and a single palm tree in the front yard. Ashlyn slung her bags over her shoulders before lugging Ali’s larger suitcase. Ali taking a moment to look around at how sweet the house was, nothing like she had imagined Ashlyn to grow up in but thought it was charming. She followed Ashlyn towards the front door. She wasn’t nervous, she was ready. Hoping that her family would like her, that they would approve of her. Holding her breath as the door opened. 

  “Here’s my favourite little Brickwall!” The older woman yelled as she flung an arm around the blond keeper. Her smile revealed a dimple, the same as Ashlyn’s, her lips were plump, similar to her granddaughter’s - it was remarkable just how much Ashlyn took after her Gran. The only real difference was eye colour, with the older woman possessing green eyes as opposed to hazel. The older woman’s eyes quickly fell upon the brunette. Time freezes as Ali feels her eyes giving their first judgments but trying to hold herself together. She knew that the Harris family took pride in strength, confidence - it was all part of their overall charm. Ashlyn turned to Ali beaming as she held a hand out to her defender - Ali taking it immediately and moving closer as Ashlyn announced her. 

  “Gran, this is Ali… My…”

“Oh come off it Brick! I know who she is!” Gran interjected loudly, finding her granddaughter’s never hilarious. Ashlyn had never brought anyone home before, she was going to milk this for all it was worth. 

  “Come on over here and give us a squeeze!” Gran threw her arms open to Ali, who giggled shyly as she walked over and cuddled the old lady. She had already fallen for Ashlyn’s Gran - she was rambunctious, witty and very accommodating - she showed Ali through her house offering her cookies, drinks - showing them to Ashlyn’s room. Ali looking over to Ashlyn when her Gran said they would be sharing a room, her family would never allow such things. 

  “Oh I gave up on the whole “no girls allowed in your room” rule years ago!” She explained, telling a story of when Chris had snuck a girl home and Gran had ended up seeing more than she bargained for as the girl walked through the house pant less - she had thought they were alone in the house. Ashlyn crying from the amount she had laughed at her Gran’s recollection, her face as she shuddered at the mere thought of the young ladies bare bum running down the hall back into Chris’ room. 

  “Just make sure that if you walk around the house, you wear some sort of pant. That is all I ask. One bare bum that I can never un-see is more than enough for me.” Ali laughed out loud as Gran winked in her direction - handing over fresh towels for the pair before allowing them some time to settle. Ashlyn closed her door and turned to see Ali standing in the middle of her room. Ali looked around, seeing Ashlyn’s childhood room was not what she had expected. She had thought that there would be pictures of her youth, of her school friends, of trophies and memories of proms. Yet here she was, looking at sketches, designs for skateboards, photos of her and her brother and their skating crew. There were hardly any pictures of Ashlyn as a child and she wondered what that was about. She made a mental note - knowing that now wasn’t the right time. Following Ashlyn’s lead as she began to unpack.   

 

**

  The couple sat out on the deck, Gran had insisted that they didn’t help her in the kitchen with dinner. She knew that they would be tired, jet lagged but insisted that they enjoy the best part about living next to a beach - the sunset. Ali didn’t bother sitting in the chair next to Ashlyn, choosing the keepers lap, straddling her on the chair, wrapping her arms around the blond as they watched the sun go down. The view was spectacular. With the sky turning bright orange, to pink and then purple - the sun sinking into the horizon.   

“Absolutely beautiful.” Ashlyn whispered into the brunette’s neck, not referring to the sunset but the look on Ali’s face as she did watch on. Ali turned her head to face the keeper, completely lovesick - her eyes glowing with the final rays of sunlight highlighting them. A smile. That damn smile. There was way that Ali could resist the “Harris Charm” now. Especially not with Ashlyn looking at her like that. Like she was the only one in the world. Their lips crashed together - the brunette sliding her tongue into Ashlyn’s mouth. Ashlyn moaning into the kiss - letting her hands rest onto her girlfriend’s hips, pulling her closer. Things were getting hot and heavy as the sun was finally swallowed by the horizon. Their breathing, heavy as they pulled apart quickly when the outside lights were turned on - Ali quickly making her way over to the seat next to Ashlyn. Gran walked out carrying a large bowl filled with Mac n Cheese - Ashlyn’s eyes lighting up in excitement when she realised her favourite dish had been prepared. 

  “Now Ladybug, make sure that my Brickwall doesn’t touch the goods until I’m back! There is still more to come.” Gran went back inside to grab the rest of the food, Ashlyn drooling at the amazing looking Mac with its cheesy goodness calling her name.

  “Ladybug?” Ali raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. Gran likes to give people nicknames. Ladybug is a good name, trust me.” Ashlyn dipping a spoon into the cheesy mountain and shoveling it into her mouth in a split second. Far too quickly for All to have any hope of stopping her love. Ali playfully slapped her blond stud as she went in for another shovel as Gran came back outside baring bread and chicken bites.   

“I’m sorry Mrs, Harris. I tried, but I wasn’t ready for her.” Ali referring to the large hole missing from the mountain. The older woman’s eyes flickering at her granddaughter who sheepishly looked up at her favourite family member with a grin. Gran quickly swats the blond over the back of the head before sitting down - Ali struggles not to laugh hysterically as Ashlyn slicks her hair back into place.  

“You know I can’t help it! Mac n Cheese is my kryptonite!” The blond keeper protested playfully, her Gran rolling her eyes.

  “I never could stop the first strike. Damn vulture, you are.” Ashlyn closes her eyes and fake smiles, she had missed this. It had been too long since she had spent a decent amount of time with her Gran; but she was glad that she was here now and that Ali had agreed to come.   The three said grace before being allowed any more food. Once it was said, Ashlyn was forced to keep herself together as Ali got first serving privileges - Gran insisting that she took seconds before the “Brickwall” demolished the rest. She wasn’t wrong. As soon as Ashlyn was allowed to serve herself, everything had been taken. Not a single crumb was sparred from the carnage that was Ashlyn vs Mac n Cheese. It was am impressive feat to say the least. Ali could understand though - there was something positively addictive to the cheesy deliciousness that had almost disappeared from her own plate. It’s creaminess, its fluffiness. Whatever the secret ingredient was, it was everything.   

“So how long are you going to be staying Ladybug?” Gran did her best to break the food coma that had begun to take over everyone at the table. Ali tried to sit up, but her belly grumbled - she wasn’t willing to fight it. 

  “I have to be in Miami in two days to begin camp.”

“Excellent! You will be able to meet Chris then.” Gran spoke brightly but Ashlyn’s reaction contradicted it - her hands hitting the table firmly at the comment. 

  “What? He is back? Chris is back?” Ashlyn roared, startling Ali who had never seen Ashlyn like this - watching the blond’s cheeks turn crimson. Gran closed her eyes and sighed. She had wondered when the right time to mention Chris was, but there was never going to be a good time. The wounds Chris had caused Ashlyn were far too great, even if she loved him, it would be a long process before she could forgive him. Ashlyn got up from the table in silence, she left the deck and headed off into the darkness in silence, leaving her Gran and Ali - in silence. Ali sat there not knowing what to do, she wanted to follow her love but knew that she didn't do to well with company when she was angry. She made a move but Gran shook her head.

  “Leave her a minute little Bug. She needs to sit with this a while.” Ali didn’t know what to say. She had always thought that her and Chris were very close, she had no idea of what this was, what had happened for her to get so upset. The brunette sat there for a few minutes, she felt as though she needed to go in search of her love - find out what an earth was going on for her to create such an outburst. She stood up, enough time had passed. Not knowing that Ashlyn’s Gran smiled as she went off into the darkness in search of her love - this being a test, though Chris was really going to be home - it was her test to see wether Ashlyn’s girlfriend had the balls to carry Ashlyn’s ongoing struggles. It comforted her to see that Ali wasn’t comfortable with leaving Ashlyn to be self destructive. It comforted her to know that Ashlyn was happy with her even if the blond keeper hadn’t said the words out loud, she didn’t need to.  

 

**

   Ali walked down to the beachfront. She remembered Ashlyn telling her once that she would always go down to the water whenever something was bothering her. That she felt safe. It was where Ashlyn had first opened up to Ali about Chris - it was only natural to assume that she would follow her habit. Ali looked out, there was a jetty not too far away, the perfect place to be alone. That was where Ashlyn would be.    Ashlyn dangled her legs over the side of the jetty, she always used to do that when she was younger, dipping her toes in the ocean. She was angry. For not being told that Chris was out of rehab. For not being told that he would be home at the same time as her. That Gran had conveniently left that important factor out when mentioning that she could stay. It had been years since Chris had broken her heart in more ways than one. She could handle his addiction problems. She could not handle his violent side. The blond was startled when she heard Ali’s soft voice appear behind her.   

“Is this seat taken?” Ali didn’t want to overstep, she needed Ashlyn to invite her to be there. If there was one thing she had learnt from being with the blond - patience. The blond simply shakes her head, doing her best to quickly wipe her tears away before Ali could see. She was still not comfortable with Ali seeing her this way but she was learning. Ali sat down on the wooden jetty, pressing her body into Ashlyn’s slightly. She didn’t look in her direction straight away, she had learnt it was better to wait until Ashlyn’s breathing slowed down. Then and only then would she be able to look in Ashlyn’s direction. Ashlyn sighs.  

“What was that back there?” It had been long enough for Ali to not know what was happening. Ashlyn sighed again, this time in frustration. She was battling with something. The darkness. The darkness had been triggered and Ashlyn was angry about it. She didn’t want Chris to ruin this trip. 

“…”  

“Ash!” Ashlyn broke away from her gaze, turning to Ali who was clearly worried at this point. She had never witnessed her in the middle of a downward spiral like this. She needed to stop it. She needed her board. She needed to be in the ocean.   

“Follow me.” The blond’s voice was low, but kind. She took Ali’s hand and pulled her away from the jetty, down to the beach where they both took off their shoes as they went onto the sand. Ashlyn grabbed a longboard from her Gran’s shed and didn’t look back as she headed for the water. Ali froze for a moment, she didn’t know what was happening but when she heard Ashlyn’s voice promising she wouldn’t let anything happen to her - she followed. They went out into the water, fully clothed, swimming out into the sea until they found the calmness of the ocean, Ashlyn hoisted herself onto the board then helped Ali, holding her by the waist as she got comfortable. The calmness of the water allowing Ashlyn to instantly relax.   Ali lent her head against the blond keeper’s, closing her eyes. She could tell that Ashlyn felt comfortable out here, her body language had already calmed down, her breath steadied. 

  “Please tell me what’s going on.” Ali’s voice cut through Ashlyn’s body.   

“I’ve told you about Chris.” “Yes” Ali thought. She knew Chris had been using for years and was an alcoholic. She knew he was in an accident months ago and that he was seeking help but for Ashlyn to act like that - there must have been something worse than that. 

  “I’ve told you he gets violent.” Ashlyn pauses awkwardly, a lump grows in Ali throat as she realises where this conversation was going. She hated him. She hated him with every part of her being. She didn’t want to hear what he did to her, but she needed Ashlyn to open up to her. Ashlyn explained a situation that happened a few years ago. One of Chris coming home after a big night out on the town. He lay waste to everything in his path, forcing Ashlyn and Gran to wake up in the middle of the night after hearing bottles shattering in the kitchen. She explained how her heart had been ripped out at seeing her brother hit Gran. How she had thrown herself between him and Gran before he could touch her again. How her arm had broken as he threw her out the way. She had landed into the corner of the kitchen bench, she had missed National camp selection because of his addiction. She was ashamed. Ashamed of what had happened. Of her brother. Of Ali knowing. She waited for Ali to say something, anything to quieten the deafening silence but nothing came. 

  “Please say something, Alex.” The blond whispered finally. Ali said nothing, tears streamed down her cheeks as she quickly pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss - pressing into the keeper, giving her everything. She couldn’t imagine going through anything like that with Kyle. She didn’tt want to. Instead she pushed Ashlyn’s hair behind her ears and moved her lips over Ashlyn’s ear. She was heartbroken for Ashlyn, for Gran. Admired them both for pushing through the hard times.  

“If you don’t want to see him, I understand. We can get a room somewhere. Just say the word and we are gone.” Ashlyn smiled and put a hand to Ali’s cheek. 

  “Such a little Warrior, aren’t you.” Ali smiled softly.  

“For you… yes… Always.” And with that, Ali stopped with the questions. No doubt she would have more but for now she was satisfied. Ashlyn had given more than enough and asking anymore of herself would be selfish. So she held her tongue, choosing to follow Ashlyn back to the shore, back to the house where Gran waited for them with hot coco - warming them instantly before demanding they shower before they both got sick.

  Ali slowly undressed her girlfriend. First unbuttoning her white collared shirt which was now transparent in it current wet condition. Her hands shaking as she undid the last, slowly pulling her arms free before letting the shirt drop to the floor. She took in her girlfriend’s natural beauty - seeing scars she hadn’t noticed before - hoping they weren’t the result of Chris’ handy work. She ran her hands down Ashlyn’s chest, taking off her bra and kissing her nipples which immediately go hard with the feeling of Ali tongue. Ashlyn pulled Ali’s head up, tears in her eyes, the look tearing Ali’s heart apart as she kissed the blond. It was Ashlyn who slid her tongue into Ali’s mouth, deepening the kiss - allowing Ali to proceed. The brunette removed Ashlyn’s bra, then slowly making her way down to her shorts. 

  A now naked and very vulnerable Ashlyn felt herself being pushed against the shower wall, Ali turning on the water as she sucked on the blond’s right nipple. The warm water cascaded over the pair, burning their skin but not as much as each others touch. Ashlyn losing her mind as Ali got down on her knees and hooked one of the blond’s knees over her shoulder. The blond bit down on her lip as she felt Ali’s tongue enter her. Ali soon began flicking the blond’s clit with her tongue, teasing her girlfriend’s entrance with two fingers. Dipping them in slightly but then pulling away. Frustrated groans escaping Ashlyn’s mouth as she began to grow impatient.   

“Are you trying to kill me, Krieger?” Ashlyn growled, the tension almost unbearable. Ali grinning as she looked up into those large hazel eyes. 

  “Just getting started, baby.” Ashlyn losing it, as she pushed herself down onto Ali fingers, her groan echoing through the bathroom and probably the rest of the house as Ali pumped her fingers inside of Ashlyn. She could feel Ashlyn’s muscle’s tightening around her fingers. She could sense Ashlyn holding her breath, her legs beginning to twitch as her orgasm spread throughout her body - shuddering with every flick Ali’s tongue made. Ashlyn collapsing on to the floor when she finally came down from the high - placing both hands up to Ali’s face. 

  “You are trying to kill me.” Ashlyn joked as she tried to gain her breath. Ali shrugged playfully before kissing the blond.   

“Wait til you see what else I have in store for you, baby.” Ashlyn raising an eyebrow, it was now Ali who was being smug and she loved it.   

“My how the tables have turned, Krieger. Better be careful, your head is looking mighty big right now.” 

  “You won’t be saying that once you see what I got you.” 

  “Oh, you got me a present?” Ashlyn was intrigued. She moved her lips the Ali’s neck.

  “Tell me.” She whispered as her tongue traced her skin down to her collarbone. Ali shuddering under Ashlyn’s touch, her breath hitching.   

“You are going to have to do much better than that, Harris.” Ali smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing and had hoped that Ashlyn would take the bait. Ashlyn pulled Ali’s lips towards her own, biting the brunette’s lower lip, holding it there as she looked into those beautiful amber flecked eyes. Both smiling to each other, knowing what each other were thinking…  

 

Challenge accepted.


	14. For Only You

Ali couldn’t sleep, no matter how exhausted her body was from post sex for hours.  When she closed her eyes all she could see was the scene Ashlyn had described when Chris had broken her arm. She was relieved to see that Ashlyn was comatose. Knocked out cold, not thinking about anyone or anything. She decided to go downstairs, rolling Ashlyn onto her side, managing to do so without waking her. To her surprise, Gran was still awake, sitting alone in the lounge room quietly. She flinched as she heard a noise from behind her.  

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ali whispered as the shock slowly disappeared out of Ashlyn’s Gran, tapping the free space next to her, knowing that Ali was down here for a reason. She was here for the same reason that the old woman was down here. Answers. Ali complied - sitting next to the older woman, pulling her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. She was uncomfortable with Ashlyn not being here - but figuring that the older woman wouldn’t say anything with her the blond keeper around. It took Gran a few minutes - it was ridiculous how similar Gran and Ashlyn were both in personality and physicality. 

  “I suppose little Brick told you then.” The older woman’s voice was gravelly, darkness creeping into her eyes as she remembered what had happened several years ago. She, being older and much wiser explained that when you got to her age, there was no need to hold on to grudges, especially not with your own flesh and blood. She knew that Chris was in a bad place, but he was her grandson and she loved him dearly. Nothing could ever stop her from being there for him, no matter what. It pained Gran to see Ashlyn hesitate at the mention of his name having witnessed the inseparable pair growing up together. Gran didn’t cry as she explained how hard it was for her to watch Chris drink himself to death. How hard it was to pick him up off the floor only to repeat the steps over and over but Chris was trying to change himself for the better and he needed support. 

Ali understood this mindset having experienced similar emotions with Kyle - not to this magnitude by the sounds of it. It tore Gran up knowing that Ashlyn had been broken by her brother’s actions, that he had hurt her but she knew that Chris was desperate to make amends for what and happened and would try to help in whatever capacity she could.   Ali confessed that Ashlyn had kept their falling out a secret. That she still counted him as someone she cared about. Gran smiling softly at the words as she pulled out a black leather bound photo album.   

“Would you like to see?” Ali’s heart jumping at the thought of seeing Ashlyn in her younger years. Nodding as she moved closer to get a better angle. Gran went through the album slowly, answering any question’s the brunette had when she wondered “who that was?” It surprised Ali to learn that Ali’s mother had abandoned the blond and her brother after fighting with her husband when she were only ten, that her father was also an alcoholic. That Ashlyn had started using from as young as thirteen. All these things Ali had never known - yet made perfect sense when she realised that Ashlyn never had more than a couple of drinks every time they went out with their friends. How she would refuse to take any form of drug, unless it was absolutely necessary. All of these small things, fitting together perfectly. Gran turned to see the brunette sitting there completely overwhelmed by the information she was trying to process all at once. She smiled softly and clapped a hand on the defender’s knee. 

  “You doing okay there Ladybug?” Ali returned the soft smile. 

  “I just can’t believe that she went through so much and turned out to be so…”  

“Ashlyn?” Gran knew where she was coming from. It was hard to believe someone who was capable of so much love towards those she cared about, so loyal and so seemingly happy - went through the amount that Ashlyn did. Now it made sense why Ashlyn took such a long time to open up before spilling her feelings out. Why she reacted to the news about Chris being back - her record with people was that they always hurt her, always left her. The brunette silently vowing that she would never do any of those things to the beautiful keeper. She got up from the couch, kissing Gran on the cheek as she moved away. 

  “I - I need to …” Ali tried her best to come up with some sort of reason to go back upstairs without giving too much away but her face turning crimson was enough of a give away. Gran raised an eyebrow, her lip curling.   

“Just make sure you wear pants, I have a set of earplugs already.” Ali dying on the inside as she made her way back upstairs. Gran softly giggling to herself as the brunette retreated from the embarrassment.  

 

 **

  Ali opened the door to to Ashlyn’s room quietly, breathing in the sight of a stirring Ashlyn, even in the dark the blond was stunning to look at. The defender made her way slowly over to the bed - Ashlyn lifting her head up slowly, squinting her eyes as she saw the outline of Ali’s body moving onto the bed. Ashlyn groaned softly as she pulled the brunette in to her body, her breath deep, as she closed her eyes again and snuggled into her lover’s chest. Ali holding the blond protectively. 

  “Where did you go?” Ashlyn’s voice was croaky, breaking as it wasn’t prepared to be used at this time of the early morning, nuzzling her face deeper into Ali’s chest. Ali kissed Ashlyn’s forehead. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m here now.” Ali tilted Ashlyn’s head up towards her, kissing her deeply. Ashlyn could sense where this was going as she sat up and continued kissing the brunette. She couldn’t help but feel as though something had changed, like Ali had just discovered something, a secret. Ashlyn pulled back a moment, searching those beautiful amber eyes for an answer but losing her intent as Ali moved her hand towards her face, caressing her jawline. The blond keeper still couldn’t understand how Ali has such a hold on her, even with a single touch - she was Ali’s. Ali kissed the blond keeper, slipping her tongue into the keeper’s mouth, moaning as she touched her lover’s tongue - pressing, pulling Ashlyn closer so that she could feel Ashlyn’s naked body against her own. 

The pair struggled to keep their bodies in check, hitching their breath as the blond squeezed Ali’s nipples with both hands, her lips finding her neck as Ali’s moans deepened.   Ashlyn forgot how tired she was, the look of absolute hunger on her girlfriend’s face helped with that. The brunette’s hands running over body, the way she quickly opened her legs so that she could fit around Ashlyn’s hips, even the way she began grinding ever so slightly against the keeper’s groin, her breath deepening as she quickened the pace of her hip movements - Ashlyn getting ready to make her move. 

“Wait.” Ali moaned as Ashlyn pulled back, the heat of their love taking a hold - Ali looking deeper into her eyes than perhaps she ever had. 

  “I don’t care that you haven’t told me much about your past Ash.” The defender began, she wanted to make sure that Ashlyn understood where “this”, being them, was heading. Ashlyn swallowing hard.  

“I care about the woman, here. The one who has my heart. No matter what happens Ashlyn Harris, no matter how hard or easy things get, I will find you. I promise.” The blond could feel her mouth dry up at Ali’s confession. Her chest was tight as she tried to process Ali’s meaning. “She’s been talking to Gran” the blond thought, thinking that was the only rational explanation as to why Ali was being so gentle with her. 

  “She told you everything didn’t she?” Ashlyn asked, referring to her Gran who was notorious for sticking her nose into situations like these. She hoped that she only spoke about the Chris situation but something told her, their conversation had revealed a lot more than she had ever allowed anyone to know. She waited for a response, hoping it would come soon as she could feel the fire between her legs. Ali pressed her forehead to Ashlyn’s, nodding slowly. Ashlyn feeling a flush of embarrassment come over her. 

  “She confirmed things I already knew.” Ali whispered gently, her lips pressing to Ashlyn’s forehead as she wrapped her arms around the keeper’s chest. 

  “Like what?” The keeper wasn’t convinced, she knew her Gran far too well for her to have not unleashed all of Ashlyn’s secrets. 

  “Like, how much I love you… Like how strong you are… Like how beautiful you are, outside and in.” Ashlyn’s breath hitched as her love slide her fingers inside her - sitting into them as she exhaled into a kiss. It was ridiculous how much the blond loved this woman. How she was able to accept Ashlyn for all that she was and all that she wasn’t. She loved how Ali touched her - how her skin would tingle at her simple touch, every single time. She loved how those amber flecked eyes would touch the very depths of her soul, like no one ever has. Even now in the darkness. Ashlyn moved slowly to the rhythm of Ali’s pumps - their lips not parting, their flesh infused together in a swirl of sweat, of heavy breathing, of love. She was slightly sheepish at just how quickly Ali was able to make her orgasm at times like this - feeling raw and flawed - Ali loved it. As Ashlyn’s body finally began to come down from the violent jolts her orgasm caused, Ali smiled - pulling the blond’s mouth back to her own. Out of everything in the world, kissing her girlfriends lips was her favourite. Scoring a goal against her in PK training was a close second. Ali couldn’t help but be smug in this moment.

  “Don’t move.” Ashlyn demanded, she could tell from a mile away that her girlfriend’s head was about to tip over from all the smug. She pulled her brunette lover up onto her knees and told her to hold it before kissing her neck - her collar bone - her nipples. Ali biting her lip as she tried to sink back down to the bed - Ashlyn stopping her; pulling her back up to her knees. Shaking her head with a tone of authority. Ashlyn continued flicking her tongue over the brunette’s nipples, slipping just one finger into her core - just a taste - Ali digging her fingers into the blond’s back partially in ecstasy and partially in frustration. Groaning furiously as Ashlyn suddenly broke all contact with her, panting heavily, savagely.

“Don’t you dare stop!” Ali commanded, watching Ashlyn begin to move away from her yearning body. Ashlyn chuckled, showing Ali that damn dimple, only making her need her more. 

  “Relax, Krieger. Just need to wipe that smugness off your face.” Ali watched as Ashlyn placed herself between her legs. 

“Oh god” she thought as she realized what the blond’s plan of action was. The blond wrapped her arms around Ali’s thighs, forcing her legs to spread wider as she went downwards, downwards towards her girlfriend’s face. 

  “Jesus!” Ali moaned as she sat onto Ashlyn’s tongue, feeling it push through her folds and deep within her core. The smug look being completely wiped off her face as her girlfriend kissed her clit, the inside of her thighs and then, when Ashlyn knew how desperate Ali was - sliding two fingers deep into the brunette's core. Ali lost all control of her body, she couldn’t handle the feeling of sitting on Ashlyn’s face. Of having her inside her. Of having the blond’s tongue flick her clit savagely like she did. She could feel herself building quickly. 

Grabbing onto the bedhead tightly, showing the white’s of her knuckles, forcing her eyes shut, clenching her jaw as the feelings inside her intensified. Ashlyn smiled as she felt Ali’s body begin to shudder, hearing Ali’s low grunts as she was on the threshold and then opening into a loud groan went her body gave in. Ashlyn loved hearing Ali’s moan. Knowing that when Ali groaned like that, it meant that the orgasm was intense. She kissed Ali’s clit one last time before removing herself from between the brunette’s legs. Coming face to face with the defender who still hadn’t brought herself to opening her eyes - surely “the world had stopped spinning” with her during that orgasm. Surely. She quickly collapsed onto the bed, desperate for air to return to her lungs but even more desperate to kiss her love again. Pulling Ashlyn’s lips to her own as the blond lay down next to her completely overjoyed with her achievements.   

“So… Did that earn me my present?” Her tone was cheeky, her face was the smuggest it had ever been and yet what she had done to Ali absolutely earns her a present. Thousands in fact. Ali rolled her eyes and pulled the blond into her lips passionately.

  “You’ve earned the world, baby. It’s in my handbag.” Ashlyn squealed excitedly as she quickly jumped out of the bed, her naked body skipping over to Ali’s bag which lay beside the door - Ali turning on the bedside lamp so that they could both see the gift. Ashlyn pulled out a smallish black box, her heart slightly panicking when she thought it was an engagement right box but relieved when it was just a little too big for that. She quickly jumped back into the bed, getting herself comfortable - big spooning Ali and draping an arm over her as she handed over the box.   

“Before you open it, I want to explain. I bought these a few weeks ago, with you being in the US and my being in Germany. I wanted us to have something that was special, something to remind us of how important we are to each other. So I got these…” Ashlyn’s breath hitched as her eyes fell upon two matching rings. Silver for the most part, but with a line of black diamonds in the centre. Tears finding their way to her eyes as Ali tilted her head to look at her girlfriend. 

  “They are not engagement rings, I promise.” Ashlyn sighing in relief as they both giggled innocently. Not that the thought hadn’t crossed their minds. Now was absolutely not the right time for the talk of marriage. They were young and their careers were just starting. Ali caressed the blond’s jaw.  

“I - I just wanted something to wear that was for you. For only you.” Ashlyn kissed her girlfriend as she slid the ring on her middle finger - fitting perfectly, of course - Ali doing the same. 

  “They’re perfect, Alex.” 

  “I know how to treat my Stud right.” Ali joked as she kissed Ashlyn once more before turning off the light and settling in for the night, knowing that she would be able to sleep after all of that. Ashlyn snuggling into the back of her, kissing her shoulder before closing her eyes.  

“You do.” She whispered with a smile.  

She really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback guys! You are superstars! :)


	15. You Will Always Have Me

The next morning Ashlyn woke up early and headed down to the kitchen to make a quick snack for herself before she got in a morning surf. It didn’t take long for her to get back into her old routine whenever she came home for a visit. Snack, surf, shower, breakfast, day. It had been this way ever since she was a kid and would have life this way forever if she could. However Germany meant surfing would not be an option, there were no waves, barely any beaches and even if there were beaches - it was far too cold. Ashlyn would have to give up surfing for a while, so thought it best to have these last few days giving the ocean everything she had. Yes, she would catch a few sessions with Tobin and Kelley in Miami if they had some spare time but the waves of home were the ones she would miss the most. 

  The waves were cranking this morning, they were high and beautiful. Ashlyn’s heart fluttering as she first jumped into the water, steering her board out into the open water for a good session keeping an eye out for some epic waves that no doubt would come her way. This was home. She spoke to the waves while she pulled off a drop knee manoeuvre or cutback. Feeling the water under her hand as she charged it’s surface happily. It was easy for her to lose track of time out here, being caught up in the feelings of the old days, when she didn’t worry about grown up responsibilities - surfing and skating and soccer. As a kid that was her priority. Not much has changed but now in order to pay the bills, surfing and skating were but on the back burner and taking care of herself was the utmost importance. 

 

  **

  Ali had woken up alone to a note next to her pillow saying that Ashlyn was out on the waves and that she would be back soon. Ali smiled, stretching her body - ridding any aches and pains she may have picked up from the night before. The brunette put on a sports bra and tights with some runners and made her way down to the beach where she would do her own training until coffee called her name. She had no idea when Ashlyn had left for the waves but assumed that she would be able to get an hour’s run along the sand easy. So she began her stretches, putting her earphones in and pressing play, “Love You” by SiR oozing it’s way through the earpieces. She ran through the sand dunes, pushing hard, making sure her heart rate was pumping. The sun was warm for this time of the morning and soon Ali felt herself beginning to perspire under the heat. She felt good, strong, like she was ready for anything. She was ready for the National Camp and she was more than ready to get to the Olympics and win the gold. This was going to be her year. She could feel it! 

  “Nice abs,” Ali called as she passed a very chilled Ashlyn sitting in the sand, sunnies on and board on the blond’s lap as she waxed it over. The blond turned, raising an eyebrow, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind for making a comment like that but grinning when she realized it was her girlfriend - with coffee. Ali handed over coffee, wiping sand off Ashlyn’s face before kissing her stud softly.

  “Morning baby.” She said gently as she sat down in the sand next to the blond - sipping her iced coffee after getting comfortable. Ashlyn putting the board in the sand then moving closer to her love, Ali pulling out her phone to take a photo of this moment. She was not one to take many pictures of really intimate moments between the two of them - Ashlyn was far worse when it came to taking selfies of the two of them when they were alone, but this, this was special to her and she wanted people to know where she was, who she was with, and just how amazing it felt to be here. She nuzzled her face into Ashlyn’s neck and watched the waves crash into the bank, breathing softly. She wanted this moment to last forever, knowing that tomorrow afternoon she would need to head down to Miami. 

This was the first time in Ali’s career where she would be happy to miss out on a National Camp, of course she loved being around their friends and she had been training her ass off to be able to make it to the Olympics, it was the Olympics after all. Ashlyn couldn’t help but feel the same, they had only been able to spend a week together because she was able to negate her contract with the Flash, if she hadn’t they probably wouldn’t have had more than a night together. This was hard. “Three months” Ashlyn thought, knowing that soon she would only have a two and a half train ride between them. They just needed to get through the next three months. Of course Ali didn’t know that yet, she was waiting for the right time - when Ali had an Olympic Gold medal dropped around her neck. Then and only then would she tell her about Duisburg.   

 

**

  The pair walked slowly back to the house, hand in hand, taking whatever alone time they could get. As they drew closer to the house, Ashlyn froze on the stop - her eyes locked on to a dirty old pick up truck in the driveway out front. The blond’s jaw tightening, knowing exactly what this meant. Ali looked over, frowning at the stage car then back to her girlfriend, gently brushing the blond’s hair out of her face. 

  “What’s wrong?” Ali moving closer, trying to pull Ashlyn’s focus but failing miserably for the first time… ever. Ashlyn burst into a jog towards her Gran’s place, panic stricken. She never wanted to leave her alone in the house when that truck was nearby, not ever again.   

“Ashlyn?” Ali followed her, she had never seen her girlfriend act this way - it scared her slightly.   

“Ash! What is going on?”   

“That truck… It’s Chris’ truck.” Ali stopped dead in her tracks for a second. Now she understood. She knew Ashlyn would panic about leaving Gran alone with him even if the old woman wasn’t. Ali quickly followed her girlfriend back into the house, she could hear Gran’s unmistakable laughter coming from the lounge room but that didn’t stop the blond. Ashlyn walked into the lounge to find Gran wiping tears of laughter from her face as a large burly looking man straightened himself up after noticing the blond’s big entrance. He was much larger than Ashlyn remembered. His beard was thick, making his face look rounder than usual. The man she used to know was about a foot taller than Ashlyn, his brown eyes focusing down towards his estranged sister. Ali coming into view at the most awkward of times, stopping dead when realizing just how tall he was. The man’s brown eyes darting to the stranger immediately before looking back at his sister. The look on his face showed that he wanted to say something but didn’t know where or how to begin. Gran was confused by his expression and so moved herself so that she could see “what an earth” he was looking at - her eyes widening when she saw the blond standing there frozen on the spot. 

  “Bout time you joined us Little Brick, Ladybug.” Chris looking over at Gran confused by “Ladybug.” 

  “Lady-?” He began, Gran rolling her eyes at how thick he could be at times.   

“Ladybug, Brick’s girlfriend, obviously.” Chris’ eyes flashed back to Ali with an “Oh” before taking a large step forward, his hand shooting up quickly. Ashlyn stepped in, she hadn’t seen him since the incident and had no intention of letting him touch Ali, under any circumstance. Chris recoiled his hand, biting his lip nervously. Ali trying her best to hate him, but feeling sorry for the man who clearly just wanted to introduce himself properly.   

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” For a man so large and burley, his voice was very soft - it broke Ali’s heart in a strange way as it did everyone else in the room, including Ashlyn. Ali gently placed a hand on Ashlyn’s bicep and squeezed slightly, reassuring her that it was okay as she stepped forward with a guarded smile - hand out towards the estranged brother. 

  “Hey” her voice was gracious, welcoming - she wanted to be there for Ashlyn but remembered what Gran had said about him wishing to make amends. She knew that her girlfriend loved this man, no matter what had happened, she just needed to be reminded of who he was before it happened. The kind person, the one that Ashlyn looked up too - he was still in there; she just needed to see it for herself.   

“I’m Ali Krieger, you must be Chris.” Chris smiled and sighed in thanks as Ali released the tension build up in the room, something he appreciated greatly. The two shook hands, Ali stepping back into Ashlyn’s side after their introduction, the keeper’s eyes never leaving her brother.   

“Brick, stop pouting at your brother and come and sit down.” Ashlyn doing what her Gran said begrudgingly.  

“I was not pouting!” Ali forcing down a large laugh and masking it with a cough as she followed the blond. Gran rolling her eyes.  

“Oh you weren’t? I must be mistaken then. Just like I swore I could hear some strange noises coming from your room late last night…” Both Ashlyn and Ali’s faces turning crimson as Chris’ eyes fell on them amused. 

  “I guess I was mistaken about that too, then.” Ashlyn wanted to die. Her Gran smirking, the smug look “must be a Harris thing” Ali thought, knowing that look all too well.  

“Gran I thought you said you had earplugs in!” Ali tried her best to defend themselves.  

“Well I guess it was just really loud then. Surprised the neighbors didn’t call the cops on us.” Ali’s eyes widened, she wanted to be sick, knowing that it was definitely her that had been the louder of the pair. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Everyone laughing nervously until the awkwardness filled the room again. Chris feeling confident enough at this point to start a conversation.

  “So um, Ali-"

“Ladybug.” Gran corrected him, Ashlyn grinning slowly. Chris clearing his throat, apologising.” 

“Excuse me, um - Ladybug. How is it you know Bri-“ Ashlyn glaring at him for even thinking about calling her her pet name. 

  “Ash-Ashlyn?” Ali looked to the blond keeper, searching her face to see if this was okay; she didn’t want to be rude but she also didn’t want to betray her in the slightest - Ashlyn was in a crossroads. She didn’t trust the person sitting across from her, but could see that he was trying. Shrugging her indifference; Ali turned back to Chris.  

“We met at a camp for the National Team, actually.” Chris’ eyes widened, he had no idea that Ashlyn had made it so far in her soccer career. It pained him that he didn’t know that, he knew he had missed a lot when it came to his baby sister but for him to have missed this - he was going to need to work harder than he thought. 

  “That’s really cool. Congratulations, both of you. That’s epic.” Ali laughed, finding his attempts at trying to get Ashlyn to warm up rather adorable but knowing that it was going to take a lot more than that to get anything from the stubborn keeper. Chris cleared his throat.  

“I heard there was some sort of camp happening in Miami?” It was killing everyone in the room; just how much he wanted Ashlyn to at least say something, but she refused, fighting back tears.  

“Yeah, I’m actually heading there tomorrow afternoon, it’s a pretty big deal.” Ali could feel Ashlyn’s body tense up next to her, she was desperate for someone to change the subject, knowing that Ashlyn would be struggling because it should be her name on the team sheet as the second keeper, but with her hand not fully healed, it just wasn’t possible. She knew that of course and had accepted it, but it still hurt.   

“Wow, awesome… Are you going to camp too?” The question was directed straight to the blond, her jaw clenched - that was enough. Both Gran and Ali closed their eyes, of all of the things to say, that was not a good choice. Ashlyn got up from the couch a left without a word to anyone, Ali plumbing her head into her palm, exhaling heavily. Chris watching on in confusion absolutely unaware of what he had done. Gran rolled her eyes.  

“Honestly Chris, why would you ask that? Could you not see us trying to tell you to shut up?” Chris’ eyes widened.   

“Ash was meant to be coming with me but she was involved in an accident during her last camp, she’s been out of action for nearly five months. She couldn’t get fit in time. It’s been rough.” Chris closed his eyes - “I screwed up so bad” he thought as he slumped into the chair. 

  “I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Ali pulled her head up with a soft smile, she knew he was only trying to make small talk and it wasn’t his fault but this just made everything so much more complicated. She patted Chris on the back before heading outside - she had no doubt that Ashlyn would have retreated to the water being the only place she felt safe.   

 

**

  Ashlyn sat out on the same jetty as always, dipping her toes in the clear water. Her body was playing host to a war of emotion, she wanted to pretend like nothing had happened between her brother and her family; the guy in there was her brother but he had changed. She had changed. She was angry that this man sitting inside her Gran’s house was just like her brother was before he decided to become an addict, that it was so easy for Gran to forgive him for what he had done. The keeper wiped her tears away but more falling in their place. It meant the world to the blond that Ali was meeting him like this, like he was. But she hated that she looked like an asshole for being cautious around him. She slumped over the wooden railing looking out at her hand, her stupid hand. If it wasn’t for that fall - at least she would be able to leave and it would be acceptable to do so because she would be training with her team. She didn’t have a excuse this time. Suddenly she heard the boards of the jetty creak, she exhale. “Surely he didn’t have the balls to come down here!” She thought, anger filling her body again. 

  “What do you want?” Her voice was hurt, it was angry, pained. It escaped her body in exhausted fashion. 

  “Ash, I’m sorry.” The way Ashlyn had spoken out cut through the defender - causing her to freeze. She didn’t know what to do. Ashlyn turned, thinking she would see her brother standing there sheepishly but instead saw a devastated Ali. Her eyes widened, and the blond quickly gets to her feet, the look in her eyes tells Ali that those words were not meant for her. The pair wrapped their arms around each other tightly, Ali slipping her head under Ashlyn’s chin.   

“I didn’t realise it was you, I’m sorry.” Ashlyn kissed the brunette’s forehead as she apologised - Ali shaking her head and looking up into her raw hazel eyes.   

“You don’t need to apologise. Are you alright?” Ashlyn hurried herself in Ali’s chest at the question, the brunette closing her eyes as she felt her girlfriend cry into her - wrapping her arms around her protectively. Ashlyn didn’t need to answer.  

"This is killing me Alex. I don't know what to do." Ashlyn confided in her girlfriend. How she wanted to forgive him but just couldn't. How she wanted to believe that he could change but these were all things he had promised in the past and she was done playing the victim to it. Ali tightening her embrace.

"I know, baby." She pauses for a moment, there was an idea, but asking it was dangerous. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Ali whispered, she couldn’t leave her keeper, not like this. Ashlyn pulling out of her chest to look directly into her eyes - gobsmacked buy the question. This was everything that Ali had been working towards, the Olympics. If she missed this camp it would ruin her chances of going. Ashlyn pushed herself out of Ali’s chest, this was serious, she wiped her tears from her face and looked deeply into the brunette’s eyes.   

“I could never let you do that Ali. I could never ask you to give up your dreams for me.” Ali smiled softly, a part of her was thankful that the blond didn’t ask. Another part wished she had. 

  “My dream is to do it all with you, Ash.” Ashlyn’s heart burst open. She pulled the brunette into her, their lips tenderly kissing before the pulled back.  

“I still can’t ask you to stay, Ali.” The brunette smiled and lent her forehead against her lover’s. Thinking.   

“Then come to Miami. I can call Pia, we can sort something out. I know the girls would love to see you. They have really missed you, and I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” Ashlyn looked up. She would kill to see Whitney and Tobin, this was a bold move, they would absolutely have to tell everyone about their relationship. Ashlyn stepped back, she knew they couldn’t, everyone needed to focus. The stakes were too high, Ali needed time alone to focus on what she needed to do. It would be selfish of her to distract her defender. 

  “I will drive up with you, but I can’t stay. You know I can’t.” Ali did know. She knew that Ashlyn was right, that if she was going to make the Olympic team that she was going to need time, even if she hated to admit it.   

“What do you want to do?” Ashlyn smiled softly, stepping closer, holding the brunette’s waist as she thought about things.   

“I’ll take you tomorrow, see the girls and then I will leave. After that, I got nothing.” Ali sighed, wiping Ashlyn cheeks which were stained before kissing her tenderly.

  “You will always have me.”


	16. You Love It, Krieger

It had been a tough night for everyone staying in the Harris household. The place being so full of tension that no one was willing to say much to anyone. Apparently avoiding anything remotely personal ran in the family - Ali noticed as Gran spent most of the night pottering through her garden, replanting fresh cuts of rose bushes, Chris played video games in his room and Ashlyn locking herself in the garage lifting weights and using her punching bag vigorously. Ali sat in silence, having already packed her bags and choosing to do some life administration while her love worked out all her frustration - not minding in the slightest that she got to watch the blond work up a sweat. She looked over her schedule for the next two weeks, revolving mostly around the US National Team - first the camp, then a few days of media obligations before their official send off dinner - they would leave the next afternoon for Vancouver, and the Olympics. She was fortunate that their media obligations were scattered over two days, and that she would more than likely have the morning or afternoon off. Her schedule had been sent to her mother earlier in the week and they had planned on having lunch the day she was leaving, her mom and Kyle would take her to the airport on their way back to make things easier.   Ali went through email after email, adding her commitments into the calendar, quickly realizing that there was going to be very little time between now and leaving for her to spend time with the blond keeper. 

She clicked an email about the farewell dinner, reading it over carefully, the words “plus one” burning into Ali’s mind. The brunette looked up from her laptop screen, watching Ashlyn punch the red bag hanging from the ceiling - sweat trickling down her face. “Damn she’s hot” Ali thought, biting her bottom lip - Ashlyn looking over to her and raising an eyebrow when she noticed the defender blatantly checking her out. The blond keeper relaxing with a smug look on her face.  

“You right there, Krieger?” Ali shaking herself from her daze, her face flushing.

  “Don’t pretend like you don’t love it.” The brunette said cheekily, looking back over the email - her face suddenly turning very serious - Ashlyn noticing immediately.   

“What’s wrong?” There was a hint of worry in her voice as she took off her boxing gloves with her teeth.   

“My schedule is just absolutely crazy, I need to see you.” Ashlyn chuckled.   

“We will figure something out, I’m coming with you to the airport. At least there is that.” Ali rolled her eyes. Seeing her the day she flew out was not going to be good enough - for either of them.   

“Yeah, and my Mom and Kyle will be there.” Ashlyn sighed, forgetting that she would be meeting them at lunch a few hours beforehand. In all of her own family drama, she had forgotten that this was a thing yet to happen. 

  “Well, what else do you have in mind?” Ali looked over the email once more, biting her lip again, she was hesitant but the idea made her heart beat through her chest. She took a deep breath as she looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. 

  “I want you to be my date to the farewell dinner.” Ashlyn’s eyes widened, stepping back as Ali’s words hit her. That was unexpected. 

  “Alex.” The blond whispered, they may have been girlfriends for nearly eight months but they had always kept it from everyone on the National team. It wasn’t because they were ashamed, it was just easier that way. Ali being in Germany for most of the time, it made sense for them to keep things quiet. The blond swallowed hard before saying anything.  

“Are - Are you sure about this?” Watching on as Ali moved her laptop off of her, locking her eyes back on the blond as she stood and made her way over to the sweaty keeper. Ali smiled softly as she grabbed Ashlyn’s bandaged hands.

  “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” Ali watched as Ashlyn’s face brightened into a smile. That damn dimple smile. She couldn’t help but reciprocate. The blond kissed Ali deeply - her tongue slipping through the brunette’s lips easily causing her to moan. The keeper pulled back quickly.  
   
“Wait, does this mean I can tell Whitney and Tobin?” Ali burst out laughing at just how excited her girlfriend was. 

  “Of course you can, you goof!” Ashlyn squeals as she rushes over to find her phone. She knew that the two of them were already down in Miami - had been for a few days now - sending the pair a group text saying that she needed a Skype session immediately. That it was important and it was big. To which the girls responded “Give us twenty minutes.” Ali watched on as Ashlyn rushed around the room, thinking about what she was going to say, how excited and yet how nervous she was about telling them. She knew that they would be fine with it, of course. But she wanted them to be happy, to be just as excited as she was because Ali was special. The blond quickly rushed back into the house to shower, begging Ali to stay in the garage as she would be back shortly and would be ready to reveal their “secret”.   

 

**

  Ashlyn’s laptop sounded, Whitney’s photo flashing on the screen. This was it. The moment of truth. Ashlyn took a deep breath, looking quickly at Ali who sat across from her.   

“I love you.” Ashlyn whispered, taking a moment before all hell broke loose. Ali’s nose crinkle smile - that damn smile - causing her heart to stop for a moment before she accepted the call. Whitney and Tobin’s face popping up on the screen immediately. The two buds screamed as they finally saw Ashlyn’s face, it had been months since Tobin had see Ashlyn and she was very excited. The three all yelling over each other excitedly, unable to hear what anyone was saying. Ali falling even more in love as she watched Ashlyn interact with her closest friends. The trio finally began calming down after another minute or so of excited screams and a ridiculous amount of laughter. 

  “So Harris, what’s with the message?” Tobin finally bringing the conversation around, after having a pretty big day of surfing she was keen for a shower but the keeper’s message seemed urgent.   

“Yeah Bleached Brain! We skipped dinner for you! Dinner! Ashlyn. This better be worth it!” Whitney was a big foodie, the fact that she skipped food for the keeper was a big deal. Ashlyn exhaled deeply, her hands were sweating and she felt light headed. Tobin sat forward slightly, squinting at the screen for a moment, her eyes widening as she figured it out. 

  “You’re seeing someone!” She said calmly, leaning back into her chair - folding her arms over her chest and smiling smugly. Whitney turning to Tobin, laughing.   

“As if that was her news” she protested before turning back to her best friend. But when when she watched Ashlyn’s face turn bright red, it was obvious the Left Midfielder was right. Whitney gasped, shoving her face right up towards the screen.  

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris! Tell us immediately!” Her roar startled Ali, as she tried not to choke on her laughter. Ashlyn giving Ali a quick unimpressed look. Whitney catching on.   

“Oh my god she is there! Isn’t she!” Ashlyn shrugs.   

“Get her in here immediately! I need to know who this person is.” Tobin kept quiet. She didn’t want to get her hopes up but had a feeling that the woman who would come on to the screen was a certain Brunette Right Back. Ashlyn looked back at Ali who was audibly laughing at this point.   

“Ashlyn!” Whitney was growing impatient. 

  “Alright but be nice you guys, don’t want you to hurt my Princess’ feelings.” Both Whitney and Tobin exchanged suspicious looks. There was only one person they had ever heard Ashlyn call a princess. They watched as a figure walked into the frame and playfully punch the blond keeper, laughing as she finally sat down for the big reveal.   

“Hey guys.” Ali said innocently, not really knowing what to expect. Whitney’s jaw dropped to the ground, her eyes widened - clearly not expecting this to have actually happened. Tobin, slow clapping as Ali leaned into Ashlyn - the blond unable to wipe the smugness from her face.   

“How long?” Tobin asked, Whitney unable to get over the fact that her best friend was actually dating Ali Krieger. This was the awkward part. The part where both of them, Whitney more so, could get offended. 

  “Okay look guys, we have kept this to ourselves for a while…” Ashlyn began. 

  “For how long?” Whitney repeated. 

  “Since my accident. Maybe a little before that?” Ashlyn looking sideways at Ali who shrugged before agreeing. They never really decided on a real start date of their relationship.   

“What?” Whitney roared, Tobin burst out laughing. She knew it!   

“Harris, you dog! Way to go buddy!” Everyone laughing, Ashlyn knew that Tobin would be cool with this. She had helped Ashlyn with the situation at first to begin with. 

  “I’m sorry, let me get this straight. You and Ali have been together for… Over six months. Correct?” 

  “You could say that.” Ashlyn began panicking, she couldn’t read her best friend. Wether she was happy or pissed at learning the news. Ali placed a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh and squeezed.   

“To be fair, we didn’t really know where this was going until Ashlyn came to Frankfurt. We were just playing it by ear for the most part.” Ali’s words were calm, they were the truth and Whitney knew it. The blond defender let out a deep exhale and cleared her throat before speaking. She noticed that Ashlyn was happy. Happier than she had ever seen her. She knew that Ali had been different from the beginning. There was no way that she could ever be upset by their coming together, not when she could tell that what they had was real. She could tell just by the way that Ali leaned into her best friend. The way Ashlyn would kiss her temple. The constant smug look of the blond’s face. This. This was happening and it was real. 

  “So when are you coming to visit then?” Tobin asked excitedly, Ashlyn laughing hysterically.  
   
“Ash is dropping me down tomorrow. Maybe we head down a little earlier, have lunch or something?” Ashlyn like the idea, it meant she could get away from home for a little while longer.   

“We could throw in a little waves session, Kelley is in town tomorrow morning. I can send her a text, see if she’s keen!” Tobin suggested, Ashlyn’s face lit up at the suggestion. Whitney and Ali rolling their eyes. “Typical” the both thought, laughing at just how goofy the pair were. 

  “That would be awesome! I guess we will try and leave here around midday?” Ali agreed, midday meant they could still spend their time with Gran and Chris, not that Ashlyn wanted to spend time with him but she would never say that out loud. 

  “Sick!” Tobin already wiping her phone out to text O’Hara. 

  “Anyway, we better get out of here. Whitney’s stomach is starting to talk on it’s own.” 

  “We skipped dinner! This bitch is getting hangry okay!” Tobin shook her head at the defender. Ali and Ashlyn crying from the hilarity.   

“We are super happy for you guys!” The couple grinning sheepishly before saying their goodbyes. Ashlyn relaxing into the back of the couch. Weight being lifted off her shoulders immediately. Ali lent in and kissed her girlfriend tenderly, cupping the blond’s face in her hands. She was glad the Ashlyn had told her best friends. That they were happy about it. She knew how important it was to Ashlyn that her friends approved. 

  “Feel better now?” Ali asked gently, brushing her finger’s through the keeper’s blond locks. Ashlyn smirking before exhaling heavily and nodding her head.   

“I’m glad. I can’t help but feel as though Tobin had us figured out already.” Ashlyn’s body freezes.

  “Yeah, she has some sort of superpower, that one. Doesn’t miss a thing.” Ali laughed as she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.   

“I love you.” Ali whispered. She has wanted to yell it during their Skype conversation, over and over again - but didn’t. Ashlyn’s all too familiar smug face appeared causing the brunette to laugh. She pulled away with a roll of her eyes.  

“And then you ruin everything with that smug look. You are the biggest goofball I have ever met, I swear, Harris.” Ali’s nose crinkling as she laughed at the blond who only got smugger with the comment being thrown her way. She pulled the brunette back into her arms and kissed her deeply. The room swirling around them as Ashlyn’s tongue entered Ali’s mouth. Ali moaning, causing the blond to smile into the kiss.  

“You love it, Krieger.” She whispered as the kiss transformed into something more than just a kiss…


	17. Krashlyn

Ashlyn couldn’t help but be excited to get out of Satellite Beach. Their “family” breakfast together while it was very polite, was still awkward, was still strained - Chris finally starting to give up on trying so hard with Ashlyn and just accepting that it would take him more than one visit to get her to talk to him again. Gran had packed Ali and Ashlyn a few things so that they wouldn’t get peckish on the road, she knew just how much Ashlyn loved snack food and had experienced road tripping with the blond enough times to still get annoyed at the sound of her voice begging to stop at every side shop along the highway - Ali laughing as Ashlyn tried to defend herself but failed miserably. Everyone knew that Ashlyn had a soft spot for all things savory, it was her life's calling and she would stop at every vendor she could until she was satisfied. The brunette carrying her bags out to Ashlyn’s black jeep before saying a fond farewell to Gran, to Chris. 

  “Now ladybug, make sure you keep us updated - would hate to see Little Brick pine for you for too long.” The older woman said throwing her arms around the defender with a cheeky little wink, Ashlyn rolled her eyes, Ali laughing out loud as Gran let her go. 

  “I will write every day.” Ali added, only adding to the jokes at Ashlyn’s expense. Gran liked Ali, she could see that the girl from Dumfries had a good head on her shoulders. She hoped that Ashlyn would be able to hang on to this one, for good. 

  “Laugh it up you two. I’m glad that you guys are bonding at my expense. Honestly, feels great from this end.” Ashlyn tried to look upset, but really, the fact that they had become quite close in such a short amount of time made her heart soar. She was grateful that Gran had be reasonably well behaved and didn’t scare Ali away for good. Ali smiled warmly to Chris, offering him a wave, his face hinting slight sadness at seeing her go.   

“Good luck!” He yelled as they got into the Jeep. 

  “Knock em dead, Ladybug!” Gran yelled, throwing her fist into the air viciously. Ashlyn was so her Gran. It warmed Ali’s heart seeing just how similar they were. She didn’t want to leave. Even if this whole Chris situation had been worse, she wouldn't have wanted to leave. Seeing Ashlyn interact with her family over the past few days had meant the world to the defender. Seeing the real Ashlyn, the girl who lived and breathed the ocean, took pride in her surfing, in her family - it meant everything to her.   

 

**

  It took the couple four hours to make it to Miami, making several stops along the way. Some for short food breaks, others to take some photos of the coastline and some were just they could kiss a little before Ali was once again taken away from the blond clutches because of Soccer. Every once in a while Ashlyn would find herself looking at the stunning brunette, who looked out at the ocean completely content with being right where she was at this point. The sun shone brightly. It was a beautiful day and she was sitting next to the most beautiful stud she had ever seen. Life surely couldn’t get much better than this.   Ashlyn couldn’t take it anymore. For the past half an hour she had been driving along the highway, with Ali’s hand on her thigh, moving it up higher so slowly, teasingly that the blond was about ready to explode. The blond pulled the Jeep over at a random lookout - Ali smiling cheekily as she felt the blond pull her towards her, crashing their lips together passionately. The brunette quickly unbuckled herself and then undid the blond’s seatbelt, feeling her keeper’s hands ravish her body as the heat engulfed her. 

Ashlyn pulled Ali on to her, moaning as she felt her girlfriend wrap her legs around her waist and grind herself against the blond. Ali’s breath hitches when Ashlyn find’s her pulse point with her lips - running her tongue along her neckline, ripping the flimsy white singlet forcefully from the brunette’s chest. Ali pulling herself away at the sound of the tearing singlet top, her eyes darkening at the sheer power of her girlfriend.   

“Ashlyn” The brunette pants, pulling the now useless singlet off her body and throwing it out the window, feeling Ashlyn’s hands slide under her sports bra and massaging both breasts as Ali sucks on the blond’s earlobe. Enough is enough, the blond yanks the sports bra off and moves her hands slowly down to Ali’s core as her tongue finds the brunette’s sensitive nipples. She rubs her hands over Ali’s tights, she can feel the heat radiating from between the defender’s legs - paying her back for the ridiculous amounts of teasing she had to endure whilst driving. Ali pull’s back, bucking her hips into the blond’s hand begging her to take it to the next level but recognizing that look of smugness in her eyes. She knew that Ashlyn would continue this torture if she didn’t speak up now.   

“Ash-Ashlyn, please.” Ali managed to moan as she grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and guided it under the waistband of her tights, her underwear, leading the blond down until her fingers found Ali’s wet, soaking core. Her finger’s slipping inside Ali easily, as she tugged the waistband of the tights down to Ali’s ankles. Ali clasping the blond’s neck as the first thrust of her fingers went deep inside of her. Her body slammed into Ashlyn’s as she began riding her girlfriend. This wasn’t going to last long, Ali being this worked up - Ashlyn knew that, she knew that when Ali was this turned on her usual stamina couldn’t handle this kind of intensity. She didn’t mind though. In fact, knowing that Ali couldn’t control her body around the blond excited her. She quickened the pace of her fingers, making Ali struggle even further as her body began convulsing in pleasure. 

The brunette screamed as Ashlyn bit her collarbone during the peak of her ecstasy - Ashlyn holding Ali’s body protectively as the woman she loved slowly collapsed under the extreme sensations she had just experienced. Ali’s breath is deep, her heart pounding heavily, sweat covering her entire body, her eyes mystified by what had just happened. Ashlyn grinning like an idiot, her dimple on full show as Ali looked into her eyes.  

“You destroyed my singlet. Actually ripped it completely!” Ali’s eyes were wide, having noticed the rags on the gravel next to the car. Ashlyn shrugged.  

“You just drive me crazy, I guess.” Her smug smile widening at the thought of legitimately ripping off Ali’s clothes. 

  “God, you are never get off that smug horse now are you, Harris?” Ashlyn chuckled.

  “Can’t help that I’m so good with my hands. Krieger.” Her come back almost killed Ali. “God she is sexy” the brunette thought as Ashlyn helped her back over to her seat before jumping out of the car in search of finding a new shirt for her lover to wear. The pair hitting the road again once Ali was fully dressed. Her head still in a whirl from what had just happened.

 

  **

  “Well, well, well… Look what we have here!” Tobin was the first of the squad to see the couple trying to sneak into the hotel unnoticed, both of them blushing when they were caught out hold hands as Ali checked in. Tobin smiled gently after giving them a playful wink, she liked just how comfortable they seemed to be - together. She liked that Ashlyn had taken in Ali’s bags, how Ali would slip her hand into Ashlyn’s back pocket as the pair stood on the spot for a while. She liked that Ashlyn seemed “Happy” - a happy she had never seen before. It warmed her heart - hugging Ali first with a little giggle having seeing them for the first time since they had “come out”. 

  “Good to see you Tobs!” Ashlyn beamed, it had been almost eight months as Tobin had been playing for PSG in France for the season - she hated being in the same place for too long but was glad to be back for the time being.  

“How’s Alex?” The blond asked almost immediately, knowing just how hard it was to do a long distance relationship. Tobin gave a simple shrug.

  “Is what it is. Super excited to see her tonight, though.” Her smile shone brightly, her heart exploding at the thought of finally having her brunette forward back within reach. Ashlyn flashing Ali an “all too well” knowing look before the blond keeper playfully punched Tobin in the arm, causing everyone to giggle. 

  “Where is Whitney? I should probably see her, seeing as though I’m only here for the next few hours.” A saddened look flashes across everyone’s face as the keeper flexes her “injured” hand.   

“I just texted her, she should be down with Kelley in a minute… We may or may not have told her.” Both Ashlyn and Ali are a little confused as to what she meant. That was until they heard her unmistakable chants.

  “Woohoo! The lovebirds are in da house!” Kelley yelled as she ran across the lobby excitedly towards them, the couple’s eyes widening as she continued to scream. The overly excited teammate gave them bone crushing hugs in greeting, slightly taking the wind out of Ashlyn as their bodies crashed together. Whitney shaking her head in embarrassment as she joined the group

  “Easy there Kel. We are trying to stay on the down-low in public.” Ashlyn whispered as she stepped out of her violent embrace. Kelley looking on a little confused by the statement, Ali stepping in at the sight of Ashlyn’s panic face.   

“We don’t want the public to know what happens behind closed doors, this is between us.” The defender was firm in her explanation, it was something that they had discussed thoroughly in leading up to the Olympics and all of the press that Ali was about to face. They had decided that their relationship meant too much for it to be twisted to the media’s will. They didn’t want to read one morning that there was “trouble in paradise” because Ali was stretching with one of her German teammates or vice versa. No. That was a whole can of worms that neither of them wanted to deal with at this point in their careers. Whitney smirked at the back of the group, pulling out her phone.  

“Well then you probably won’t love the fact that you guys have a couples fan base, then.” Everyone looked at the blond defender deadpanned, not understanding what she meant. Whitney passed her phone to Ali, who held it out so that they could watch a video named “Krashlyn Moments”. She felt Ashlyn’s hand tighten on her hip as pictures of them, training, dancing and posing together flashed across the screen to some romantic song. The blond keeper felt her stomach turn, this was weird. Watching pictures of them training together, smiles and hugging, it was strange. These were pictures that she had shared on social media, that everyone had shared, celebrating memories and now it had been taken to a different level. Yet at the same time, it made her heart soar - knowing that thousands of people “shipped” this Ali Krieger/Ashlyn Harris romance. She didn’t know how to play this, so waited for Ali to make the first move.   The defender had tight lips. While their friends cooed at how cute the videos were, just felt violated. This confirmed that they needed to keep things strictly professional whilst being surrounded by media, people unrelated to her personal life. She would not let anyone influence her relationship not even people who loved the “Krashlyn love story” - yes it was lovely that some people were documenting their relationship as it happened and yes, she would probably watch the videos over and over again because of the way Ashlyn’s face looked in most of the footage but she would never admit it to anyone, not even to Ashlyn. 

  “At least people are into the idea of you guys as a couple?” Kelley offered, feeling the awkwardness of having watched the video over Ali’s shoulder.   

“Come on, let’s get out of here. We are wasting time when we could be hitting the waves!” Ashlyn finally offered as she wrapped her arms around Whitney - her best friend giggling at the affectionate squeeze they shared. Ashlyn didn’t want to waste another minute on this subject. She was only in town for a few more hours and didn’t want to spend it like this - offering to drop Ali’s bags into her room. Making it back to the group at record speed having promised her girlfriend that she hadn’t just dumped her bags at the door - she had actually put them in the wardrobe to be unpacked later on. The group all heading out of the hotel, to Ashlyn’s Jeep, making their way to the beach.  

 

**

  The waves were decent enough for Tobin, Kelley and Ashlyn to get excited. They had been craving this session together for the past few days and knew it was going to be a good day out. After changing into wetsuits and posing for photos - the three girls headed out into the ocean, their rented boards carrying them out into the open water. Ashlyn instantly feeling relaxed as her legs swished through the warm water. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, as she watched Kelley wipe-out on a sweet set of waves. Tobin and the blond slow clapping as Kelley re-joined them. Ashlyn wishing that she didn’t have to leave as the trio took turns in showing off their skills to the ladies on the beach and to anyone else who was watching.

 

**

  Whitney sat down next to Ali, both with ice cream in hand. The pair never really spent much time alone together - it was nothing personal obviously, the pair just never seemed to find much time to spend together, especially with Ashlyn being so close to the two of them. This was good, Whitney could finally have a decent chat to Ali. She wanted to know everything about her best friend’s girlfriend, not just the soccer side of her - feeling it was her job to grill her teammate on Ashlyn’s family’s behalf, not knowing that she had already met Gran and Chris. Ali played along to some extent - at least until Whitney mentioned that it would take Ashlyn a while to ask her to “meet the fam”. Ali bit her bottom lip awkwardly which Whitney clued onto.   

“Ali, when did you meet Gran?” Whitney knew all of the Harris family drama and so never would never have expected the defender to meet Chris but Ali told her otherwise.

  “We just left Chris and Gran this morning. We stayed there for a few days.” Whitney’s eyes widening at Chris’ name being dropped.   

“He’s back? How is Ash handling it?” Ali sighed, she was honest in telling Whitney that she was worried about the blond keeper going back to Satellite Beach later in the evening. She told her how upset Ashlyn had been upon hearing he was back and how desperate Gran was for them to reconnect but that Ashlyn was stubborn. Whitney rolled her eyes. She wasn’t surprised that Ashlyn was struggling with letting Chris in, but she also knew that her best friend loved him way too much to let him disappear from her life forever. It was only a matter of time before she would realise that. Ali felt comforted by that, mentioning that Gran had given her the nickname ladybug, again Whitney’s eyes widening. Ali raised an eyebrow.

“What?” She asked, confused by her facial expression. 

  “I just can’t believe she call you “Ladybug”! That’s really big Ali.” The brunette shrugged, she didn’t understand the meaning behind it. Whitney sighed.  

“Ladybugs are Gran’s favorite. She doesn’t just call anyone Ladybug.” Ali laughed out loud.   

“Surely she calls all of Ashlyn’s girlfriend’s “Ladybug”” It Whitney’s turn to laugh. She held her belly from laughing so hard, Ali looking deadpan in the meantime.   

“Ashlyn? Bringing home a girlfriend? Ha! Ashlyn has never brought a girl home to meet her family! Well, until now.” Ali’s heart melts. 

  “God I love her.” The brunette finally admits, watching the trio out in the water, paddling around, laughing together, remembering how fun it was to all be together. Whitney turned to a blushing Ali - placing a gentle hand on her back with a smile.  

“I know you do.”   

 

**

  “I don’t want you to go!” Ali breathed into Ashlyn’s neck as the blond stood at the door of Ali’s room. She would be rooming with Sydney for the camp but hadn’t managed to bump into her yet - she would at dinner. Ashlyn chuckled as she kissed Ali’s neck softly.   

“I know, baby.” Ashlyn didn’t want to leave either, but she had too. This wasn’t her place, not right now. She needed to fight to make it back here. With everything that she had as soon as she was ready and able. Germany would help her get there. She would do anything and everything that she could in order to earn her spot back in the training camp. Back into the roster. Right now, she needed to be patient. She needed to show her lover, her friends, her family that she was there for them even if she wasn’t physically there. No matter what, she was proud of these amazing women and she admired them for being who they were. As Ali pressed her lips to the blond’s desperately after making plans for the farewell dinner. They would go as a couple, but they would rock up to the event in a group with Kelley, Whitney, Pino and Abby. They would look like close friends. They would do their duty as US representatives of their sport because that was their responsibility and then, then they would tell the rest of the team about their relationship. When there were no cameras, not reporters. Just them. Them and their family. 

  Aslyn would leave Miami with her head held high, her heart full and her mind set on making the next roster. She would leave without a piece of her heart as Ali stayed behind to train with the team. She would take comfort in knowing that she would soon be back in Ali’s arms and that she would be able to show off her stunning girlfriend at their first “red carpet” event. 

Once Ashlyn made it back to her Gran’s place she spent the night watching Youtube video’s of “Krashlyn” - her smug expression never being so big in her entire life.


	18. Who's the Lucky Guy?

Over the next nine days while Ali was at camp Ashlyn did everything she could to keep herself busy. Spending time making lists - suburbs to look at living in Duisburg, companies she needed to contact about moving overseas, what she wanted to pack. She couldn’t believe that she had managed to keep her plans for Germany a secret from everyone, especially Ali but was glad that she had pulled it off thus far. The blond keeper would go running along the beach along the sand for an extra workout or spend hours out in the water keeping calm. There had been more than a few occasions when she and Chris had been left alone in the same room, tension rising as they both had things to say but couldn’t - neither of them knew how begin this daunting conversation. Neither knew what it was they wanted to say. Gran had become restless when it came to the two of them sorting this mess out, choosing to avoid the two of them until one of them would “man up” - knowing that it would need to begin with Chris but Ashlyn would need to be in the right mindset in order for her to truly listen to whatever it was he needed to say.

 

**

    
“Damn, Krieger! You are on fire out there!” Ali turned to see a beaming Sydney - panting heavily post training. Both of them covered in sweat. Ali laughs, she had made a promise to herself that she would give this camp everything she had. The coaches were going to see just how good of a right back the brunette was, how hard she would train and how much she would do in order to be in the starting eleven.   

“Can’t make it too easy out there for you Syd, don’t want the forwards taking all the credit.” Ashlyn’s nose crinkled as Sydney rolled her eyes as she threw an arm around the cheeky defender.

  “As long as you don’t make me look bad, I’m sure I can allow the spotlight on you… sometimes.” The pair head into the locker rooms to join the rest of the team who were all talking about how excited they were about the farewell dinner that was happening that night - choosing to ignore the fact that the starting line up roster would be posted at any minute.   

“I’m super excited about tonight!” Alex sang as she stripped off her jersey, winking over at Tobin who had glanced over her shoulder after Alex was gushing over bring the left midfielder as her date. The pair exchanging loving glances before bashfully looking away. Ali pulled out her phone to see that Ashlyn had texted her, telling her she was looking forward to seeing her that night and that she would more than likely be at the hotel around seven - Ali glowing uncontrollably.  

“What’s with the face Krieger? Got a hot date lined up for tonight or something?” Pino said cheekily as she removed her shin pads. Ali caught the Chameleon’s eyes and shrugged innocently. Pino’s eyes widened.   

“Oh my god! Who is it?” Everyone stopping what they were doing in order to look over at the sheepish defender who laughed uncomfortably. Tobin, Kelley and Whitney trying to downplay the moment, knowing fully well who she would be bringing. 

  “Ali! You’ve been holding out on us!” Sydney shouted, completely shocked by her lack of a response. Even Abby joining in on the fun.  

“No wonder you are playing with a little something extra! Who’s the lucky guy?” Kelley biting her lip to try and force her laugh down before blowing her cover - Tobin giving her a discreet nudge to pull herself together. Ali rolled her eyes.  

“You will find out tonight, I guess.” Ali quickly headed over to the ice baths with Tobin and Kelley - the defender eyeballing her teammate who shrugged an apology for almost blowing everything.   

“Can’t take you anywhere, Kel.” Tobin mumbled as she pushed O’Hara into the icy water without warning. The defending midfielder shrieking as she hit the freezing water. Everyone laughing as the team squirrel made a scene. 

  “You will pay for that, Heath! One day! You will pay!” 

  “You going to set Hope Solo on me?” Kelley’s jaw hung low as Tobin burst out laughing, hitting a nerve. 

"Dick!" Kelley roared - Hope Solo getting into the ice bath at the perfect moment, looking quizzically at the group.

  “What?” Her voice was gruff, like always. Tobin loving that the keeper had joined right at that moment. 

  “Nothing babe, Tobin’s just being a jerk.” The keeper rolls her eyes.  

“Like that’s a surprise.” Tobin winks at the intimidating looking keeper comically, Ali trying to breathe through her laughing fit. The group all sat together for a few minutes laughing at just how defensive Kelley had become before deciding to shower and head back to their rooms. They had just enough time to squeeze in a nap before needing to get ready for tonight’s event.   

 

**

  Ashlyn rocked up to Ali’s hotel at seven. She was nervous. Not about seeing her love, or even coming out to her team. She was scared about trying to act like they weren’t a couple, about slipping up. She had never needed to be actively conscious of this before because they had never been together for this type of thing before. The blond keeper took a deep breath, brushed her hands over her grey vest, her grey jeans, making sure that her white shirt didn’t look too kinked and that her maroon tie was on straight. She wanted tonight to be perfect, not just for Ali, but for herself as well. The blond knocked on the door of Ali’s hotel room, brushing her fingers through her hair nervously as the door opened - her eyes widening when it’s not Ali at the door.   

“Ashlyn? What are you doing here?” HAO - Ali’s roommate for the camp answered a little confused as to why the blond keeper was standing there looking very dashing for this to be a random visit. Ashlyn panicked, her eyes darting around the room to try and see if Ali was close by. 

  “Um, hey Heather - is - is Ali here?” Her voice was soft but awkward, nothing really knowing what to say without making things obvious. Heather smiles innocently and opens the door, beckoning the young keeper in. Ashlyn moving inside slowly.  

“Ali’s just in the bathroom getting ready. Apparently she has a hot date tonight. Everyone is trying to figure out who the mystery person is!” HAO beamed as she gathered her belongings and began shoving them into her purse. Ashlyn’s face reddening, which the older woman notices.   

“Wait.” HAO straightened herself, looking directly into Ashlyn’s eyes - the young keeper trying desperately to avoid her eyes.  

“Oh my god- I” Heather began. At that moment Ashlyn caught those amber flecked eyes which instantly lit up.

  “Ashlyn.” Ali breathed, taking her lover in without realising that HAO was in the room until Ashlyn’s eyes darted towards their teammate. “Oh shit” Ali thought as her eye’s locked onto Heather’s who looked stunned. 

  “Something you two need to tell me?” Heather’s tone was judgemental, more playful as she watched her two teammates squirm for a moment. They knew that she knew but the words wouldn’t come out.   

“Oh my god, guys just say it!” Heather laughs at both of the girls, their timidness is absolutely adorable at this point and she does her best not to just launch herself at them. Ashlyn stepped closer to the brunette and linked her finger’s in Ali’s with a deep breath. 

“So… Yeah. This is - this is a thing.” Both HAO and Ali turning to look at the blond keeper who shrugged sheepishly.  

“Seriously Ash?” Ali rolled her eyes at the very teenage comment trying not to laugh at her too much - HAO feeling it was absolutely acceptable to laugh.   

“Okay, so…” Ali realising that saying the words were a lot harder that she realised.  

“You guys are to-” HAO began.  

“We are together. Yes.” Ali breathed, a weight being lifted off her shoulders immediately. HAO was one of Ali’s go to teammates. They had known each other a long time and Ali had the utmost respect for her as a player and as a friend. She cared about what HAO thought about her and about her choices, so telling her on her own was probably a good thing. Heather smiled and instantly flung her arms around the pair. She could see that they had something special. She could tell as soon as Ashlyn saw Ali enter the room. The look the pair had shared. 

  “Oh this is so wonderful! I’m so excited and happy for you both!” HAO had a lot of questions. The three mates all taking time to talk before needing to continue getting ready - HAO taking the bathroom so that the pair could have a proper greeting. Ali quickly moved into Ashlyn’s arms - the keeper kissing the brunette’s forehead tenderly.   

“God I’ve missed you, baby.” The brunette whispered, taking in Ashlyn’s smell - the one that reminded her of home even though home actual home smelt nothing like it. Ashlyn smiled softly.

  “Missed you too. You look stunning.” Ashlyn’s eyes took in the beautiful woman standing in front of her. From the long cream coloured skirt, to the black crop top that showed off her midriff and her reddened lips showing that smile. The damn smile. “How the hell am I meant to keep my hands off that” the blond thought as Ali raised an eyebrow - she was thinking the same thing. HAO coming back into the room once she had finished applying her make up.  

“So who knows about you two?” The older woman asked before they left the room.  

“You, Whitney, Tobin and Kelley. That’s it.”   

“And how are you planning to tell everyone else?” 

  “We were going to tell everyone tonight at some point. It’s time. We have been together long enough to tell our family, Heather.” Ali smiled, at least this time Ashlyn had a reasonably adult response to the question. The look on HAO’s face was enough for Ali to realise what her friend was thinking.   

“It’s been just under a year.” Ali said calmly, exchanging a small glance with her girlfriend. One of pride. Knowing that it was a big deal for them to have kept this piece of information a secret for so long. HAO smiled earnestly, she would have never expected this but was definitely realizing that they were a perfect couple. She had never seen Ali so calm, so strong both on and off the field, comfortable with who she was and hungrier to achieve her goals; she had never seen Ashlyn so happy. She would have picked Ashlyn to be the “player” she was so flirty and attractive and yet the way she looked at Ali - there would never be anyone else as long as Ali was around.   

“If you need help with the rest of the girls, let me know. I understand this is going to be tough, but I can guarantee that everyone is going to support the pair of you no matter what.” The three players all cuddled for a minute. Just taking this moment to appreciate on another. Then, without any further delay - they headed down to the lobby. Knowing that no matter what happens tonight, Ali and Ashlyn still had each other and they still had their best friends to lean on for support. No doubt about it.


	19. Point Taken

The couple took a moment to breathe. Staring into each other’s eyes as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen. HAO had left them to join the rest of the girls who had all managed to beat them down to the lobby, now was going to be the time. They were with their family, who in turn were with their significant others (those who had them). Ali took both of Ashlyn’s hands in her own. She smiled softly as hazel eyes caught hers. The exhale deeply together.   

“There is still time to back out if-” Ali began, Ashlyn launching herself onto the brunette before she could finish. Their lips crashing desperately together, the blond pulling her love’s body even closer to hers. Pulling back only to catch their breath and lock eyes on each other. The kiss signalling that there was no better moment than this.   Alex and Sydney stood together peering over the sea of heads, trying to see if they could find the one person they were desperate to see. Tobin and Dom - Sydney’s boyfriend, very recent boyfriend roll their eyes at heir lack of girlfriend’s attention.

“What are you guys doing?” Tobin asked calmly, watching the two girls looking in every direction, their eyes squinting when they think they see their target and then groaning when it isn’t her.  

“Man, I thought for sure Krieger would be down here first! Alex pouted.

“Yeah! Especially if she was meeting her date, but I don’t even see any guys here that I don’t know. Maybe she was pulling our leg?” Sydney suggested, her shoulders slumping a little at the disappointment of her own thoughts. Dom exchanges a rather confused look to Tobin - knowing exactly what they are talking about; snakes an arm around Alex and pulls her close.  

“You guys need to chill. She will be down when she is ready.” Tobin knowingly smiles at the pair, Alex frowns, something isn’t right.   

“You know something don’t you?” Her voice echo’s as Sydney and her fellow forward step closer to Tobin, planning to get any information out of her. That was until they heard Kelley wolf whistle from the other side of the room. Alex, Sydney and Tobin’s head quickly snaps towards the other side of the lobby. Everyone parts as they recognise Ashlyn walking out into the lobby alone, the blond looks excited, slight nervous but stunning in her choice of attire this evening. Her eyes falling on Whitney, Tobin, Kelley and HAO who had all managed to find each other in the chaos of what was happening. Everyone erupted with excitement. Hugging and shouting how great it was to see the girl from Satellite Beach! It was Abby who decided to ask the question on everyone’s mind.   

“Look Harris, it’s great to see you buddy, but, what are you doing here?” Ashlyn smiled awkwardly. Ali who had held back from the group so that she could watch her greatest love interact with their team. She deserved a moment to herself, being the first time she had seen them all together since her accident - but now noticing that this was the perfect time to enter. She did so confidently, showing everyone her crinkled smile. Pino eyeing the beautiful defender up and down, slapping Abby fondly on the back.   

“Hold that thought… Holy damn Krieger!!” The chameleon yelled, she was always able to appreciate a fine sight whenever she saw one. Ali’s head dropped momentarily as she blushed from all the attention - looking up to find her favourite hazel eyes among the crowd. Suddenly no one else was in the room, it was just her and Ashlyn - just the way Ali liked it. The brunette walked straight over to the blond and very intimately places her body in the keepers arms, feeling hands gently being placed on her bare lower back. Everyone else in the room falls silent. Their eyes widening as they watched the two teammates hold each other in a way that ripped their hearts out of their chests. Kelley ribbing Hope quickly before Hope grunted.  

“Why don’t you ever hold me like that?” Kelley grumbled, Hope rolling her eyes.

  “You know I don’t do affection O’Hara. Affection is only for squirrels.” Hope gently running a finger along Kelley’s jaw before kissing her cheek. That action alone was one of the most adorable things Hope had ever done to Kelley in front of their teammates. She would take it.   

“I love you, baby.” Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s neck, the blond unable to answer - her chest was so tight from the amount of love she was feeling that anything more than a smile might make her chest explode. Suddenly, someone in the crowd clears their throat and the pair remember that they are not alone. The couple step away from each other slightly as look around at all of the shocked faces. No one could speak. This had thrown everyone - beside those who already knew. Alex stood with her mouth open, her eyes moving to her own girlfriend who didn’t seem too phased by the public displays of affection. It suddenly clicked.  

“Tobin Heath! How long have you known?” Alex’s outburst seemed to have snapped everyone out of their stunned haze. Tobin shrugs, she doesn’t thinks it’s important at this moment, she nods towards the couple as if to say that Alex was about to miss out on something special. Ali slides her arm through Ashlyn’s before looking away from the blond - looking out to the sea of stunned faces, finding HAO who smiles proudly.  

“Krieger?” Pino’s eyes looked like a puppy who had just been scolded. The brunette took a deep breath. 

“Guys, this is my hot date, Ashlyn Harris.” The blond keeper’s face flushed to a deep red as everyone turns to her in disbelief. Ashlyn swears that time stands still for hours before Pino breaks the silence by screaming excitedly. The small chameleon flails her arms in the air as she runs over to the pair, crushing them against her in a bonebreaking hug. Pino’s eyes meeting Ashlyn’s, leaning her head in close.

“Germany?” Ashlyn didn’t need to say anything, the smirk on her face said it all. Pino tightened her death grip. Her little Harris was growing up and she wanted to hold on to her for as long as possible.

  “Oh my god! I did not see this coming at all! This is amazing news! I am so excited!” Alex beaming as the rest of the team began to join in on the group hug. Whistling and screaming their approval in delight in a mass flurry of emotions. Tobin, HAO, Kelley and Whitney standing away from the rest of the team, having already known and experienced this moment - content with just watching everyone else for the minute.  

“Who knew the power of the “Harris Charm”” Hope quipped, smacking Ashlyn playfully on the bum with a smile.   

“Don’t be jealous that I got Krieger and you got a Squirrel.” Ashlyn loved dishing it back to the number one starting keeper. It made her feel as though she was challenging her for a spot on the team even off the pitch.   

“Hey! I heard that!” Kelley barked, trying to sound as if she was upset. Hope rolling her eyes and sighing.  

“Now look what you’ve done. She’s going to demand shoes after that one.” Hope removed herself from the group and headed over to Kelley.   Once everyone had gotten over the initial shock and congratulations Ali and Ashlyn found themselves face to face with their Captain, Abby, looking sternly at the two of them.  

“I just need to know that this isn’t going to change things. I need to know that you two can keep your personal shit off the field.” Her tone was very serious.

  “The team is strong, I don’t want things to change because you two have decided to start fucking.” Everyone on the team is silent at just how direct Abby was being, they knew that the Olympics was a big deal, but they were ready.  

“To be fair, we have been “fucking” for almost a year now!” Ashlyn stated matter of factly. Ali’s face flushing bed red. Abby’s face twitching slightly but remained focused.

  “Ashlyn!” The defender yelled, noticing some of the players giggling at the blond’s comment. 

  “Oh yeah! You go girl!” Kelley yells happily, backing up the blond.

  “Kelley!” Krieger’s eyes flash. This is not the time for jokes. The defender knew she didn’t say these things out of disrespect. She said them because she was their Captain and she needed to know that both Ashlyn and herself were willing to put everything on hold until they won the Gold.

  “I swear, this will not get in the way of us winning Gold. Ashlyn and I have spoken about this thoroughly. We will keep this on the down low, no one but our family will know about us.” 

  “Plus, I’m not even on the team at this point. So really, there is nothing to worry about.” Ashlyn tried to joke but Abby wasn’t interested.  

“But you will be.” It meant a lot to Ashlyn that Abby had said that, that she believed the the keeper could get back to that level, perhaps even better. She stepped forward, seriously.  

“You have nothing to worry about Abby, I promise.” Abby was satisfied. A smile flashing across her face.   

“Then I’m absolutely over the moon for you both!” Their Captain hugged each of the pair warmly. 

 

  **

   The team pulled up outside the Farewell Dinner Venus to the sight of hundreds of flashing cameras and reporters. They should have expected this, but it still shocked Ashlyn to see so many people interested in what her and her friend’s do. The blond kept a little further back from the team, from Ali. This was their moment and they deserved to shine. Ali had even been asked over for a couple of interviews to her surprise. She made her way over to the Fox Sports presenter and smiled warmly as she shook hands with the correspondent.   

“Ladies and Gentlemen, USA official Right Back for the Olympics - Ali Krieger.” The brunette’s face lights up.   

“So Ali tell us. How does it feel, knowing that this time tomorrow you will be on a plane headed for the Olympics?” 

  “Oh my gosh, I mean it is such an honor. To be able to say that I get to play with such amazing women, against the best athlete’s in the world. It really is a dream come true.” The brunette speaks with such honesty, it is hard for Ashlyn not to gush all over the beautiful defender.

  “Now you have your final Olympic friendly against The Dominican Republic” Ali nods enthusiastically.   

“How are you feeling about the game? Do you feel ready?” 

  “Absolutely. Everyone who is part of this camp has been working towards this moment their entire lives. We are feeling good. We are feeling confident. We just need to remember to play our game and hopefully we can go into the tournament with another win under the belt.” The interviewer spots Ashlyn and beckons her to come over. Ali’s breath deepening as she feels her lover’s hand stop on her back - a little higher than normal. A little higher than she would like. The couple do their best to pretend to greet each other like they hadn’t arrived together. 

  “Ashlyn Harris, thanks for joining us!” The blond nods cautiously.

  “I understand that you didn’t make the roster for this tournament due to injury. How are you feeling about the team USA is taking and will we see you back in the line up anytime soon?” The reporter’s questions were tough, but so was Ashlyn. She smirked as she felt Ali’s hand slightly squeeze her bicep. 

  “Obviously I’m devastated that I’m not in this line up but the team going looks super fit, super strong and are definitely a force to be reckoned with. The girls have worked really hard to get to where they are and I am super excited to be able to watch them create some magic out there. As for me being on the roster, like you said, I’ve been trying to come back from injury so need to be happy with baby steps at the moment. But yeah, hopefully I will get back in the mix and show the world what I’ve got.”   

“Final question, Ali you are currently paying in Germany do you see yourself playing in the US anytime soon? Ashlyn, you have just finished up your contract with the Flash, what’s next?” Ali and Ashlyn look to each other, they share a soft glance that lasts a second longer than it should - Ali turns first to answer.

  “I have another couple of years left on my contact with Frankfurt but once that is up, I will definitely look into my options. I would love to play back in the US, it’s just a matter of timing.” Ali looks back to Ashlyn with a smile. 

 “Um yeah, I mean I have a few options at the moment which I’m not really able to discuss. But next year is certainly looking to be an exciting year.” The blond stepped away from the microphone and smiled. 

  “Thank you both for your time, good luck to the two of you.” Both players smiled before heading off down the red carpet. Ashlyn being mindful of her hand placement on Ali’s body.   

The pair eventually found Kelley, Abby and HAO all posing for photographers. They were called over to join. Ashlyn’s smile was bold, her heart full as she felt Ali press her body against hers innocently for the cameras. The foursome continued to pose for the cameras for what felt like years, Ali praying that it would end soon because she was beginning to struggle with this whole “fake not being together” thing while Ali stood so close and yet so far away from her.  

 

**

  Finally they had made it inside. It was much calmer inside, with the majority of paparazzi being blocked from coming inside - only event photographers were allowed to walk around and a single tv crew who filmed the entire event and would talk to only the more senior or elite players. 

  “Looks like we are over here!” Abby nodded towards the far right side of the venue after she spots Alex and Tobin waving. The foursome begin heading over, Ashlyn grabbing Ali’s hand and tugging her away in the opposite direction. The blond pulls her love desperately through the crowd without saying a word. She doesn’t need to. As they reach the bathroom Ashlyn turns, placing her hand around the back of Ali’s neck and pulls her into the nearest cubicle. Ali smiles. That damn smile as she lock the stall door behind her and aggressively kisses the blond.   

“I couldn’t wait any longer” Ashlyn breathed as she lifts Ali up - the brunette wrapping her legs around the blond as her skirt is hitched up to her waist with ease.  

“I know, baby.” Ali moans as she feels Ashlyn’s hand run over her throbbing clit momentarily. There is no need for foreplay in this moment. They had been fore-playing the moment they arrived to this event. Ali had made sure that she teased Ashlyn with her body on the red carpet and was surprised to see that Ashlyn had managed so long before needing to lose control. Ashlyn pushed the material of Ali thong aside, she knows that her lover is aroused, she felt it. Her heart almost beats out of her chest when her eyes lock onto the brunette’s. She can’t help but smirk as she thrust her hips against Ali’s core, sliding two fingers deep inside her wetness. Ali’s moans are loud and violent as she holds onto the door and sits into each thrust. Her orgasm building as Ashlyn’s finger go deeper and deeper.   Ashlyn moves her free hand under Ali’s crop top and begins fondling her nipples. The brunette forces her eyes closed and buries her face into Ashlyn's neck as blond blond thrusts even harder into the defender - her body loses control. Convulsing as she screams Ashlyn’s name, involuntary spilling her wetness all over the blond’s hand which is still inside her. Ashlyn lets out a deep breath, being satisfied with what she had just achieved and put down the heavily panting woman easily. She turns to smoothen her hair and fix her tie, Ali still in shock. The blond turns to catch Ali’s eyes, the smug look on her face is just too much. 

  “You’ve won this round, Harris. I’ve got nothing.” The blond bends down and peck her girlfriend on the cheek.   

“Wrong. You’ve got me.” 

 

**

  “Where are they? Dinner is about to start.” Whitney mumbles as she scans the dimly lit room for her best friend and the right back.  

“Oh, we have a pretty good idea.” Kelley says nodding towards the couple softly giggling together as they walked towards the table. Looks wise, they seem to be exactly the same but the aura around them screamed post-sex. Kelley and Pino slowly clapping as Ali and Ashlyn joined them at the table - looking around sheepishly at Kelley, Whitney, HAO, Pino, Tobin and Alex.   

“Ten points for trying.” Pino winked at the blond keeper who sank into her seat slightly, unable to deny what they had just done.   

“Shut up.” The blond shouted as the table erupted with laughter. Just as their meals were placed in front of them, Jill stood up at the podium in the centre of the venue holding a glass of sparkling cider with a smile. Everyone keep their eyes on her, waiting for the coach to speak.   

“Before we all start on this delicious food I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who had helped get the team to where they are today. We have all sacrificed a great deal in order to make it to this spot. Though there is still a long way for us to go, know that I am proud of every. Single, One of you. So please join me in a toast.” Everyone stands and holds up their glasses, Ali winding her free hand into Ashlyn’s. 

  “To the future. May it be as strong and bright as the USA’s back line!”   

“To the back line!” Everyone screams before taking a sip of their elective drinks. Ashlyn kisses Ali temple before sitting back down to enjoy their meal. Indulging in light conversation, as they devoured their meals. They had all decided that tonight they would go dancing. There would be no drinking, obviously, with most of them flying off to Canada the next day. They just wanted to let off some steam and have some fun before getting back into game mode. 

  Ali snaked her arm around Ashlyn’s bicep as they followed Whitney and Pino to the nearest club. Pushing their way through the packed out club until they reached the dance floor. Ashlyn, Tobin and Abby make their way to find a table, so that they could be left in charge of the girls bags - knowing that they would be dancing for a while. The three don’t say much, they don’t need to. They were comfortable in their silence. Ashlyn knew that they would be anxious. With the Olympics so close and yet so far away.   

“She looks really happy.” Tobin broke the silence, nodding over at their group, specifically at a tall brunette twirling in her cream skirt as she rocked out to “Call Me” by Blondie. Ashlyn’s eyes lit up as she saw Ali laughing with Alex and Pino, the three of them gossiping non stop.   

“Yeah… I’m going to ask her to marry me.” Abby chokes on her water at the comment. Tobin smiles as she looks over at the gushing Blond.   

“Obviously not now, some day in the future.” Tobin slaps Abby on the back to stop the couching.   

“Are you feeling alright, Harris? I never thought I would ever hear Ashlyn Harris say that sentence. Ever.” The Captain was still in shock and would be for the rest of the night, even after promising that she wouldn’t say anything. 

  After an hour or so Ashlyn grew impatient, she wanted to be near Ali, to touch her. She took a sip of her water and without saying a word, headed through the crowd towards the woman she loved. Ali’s heart pounding as she spotted her blond love pushing through the people until she found the group; being crushed by Kelley and Pino at once. The three enjoyed a dance together, before Ashlyn was pulled to dance with Whitney and Alex. Ali moved closer to the wall, just watching the love of her life spin HAO and giggle as everyone had a group hug,    Suddenly the music in the club changed, it was a slower song, “Crush” by Yuna and Usher begins to play and everyone breaks off in couples, slow sexy dancing happening all over the club. Kelley and Hope grinding slowly together with the music. Tobin being dragged to the dance floor and allowing Alex to dancing around her. HAO and Pino play to palm, Sydney and Dom doing their thing off among the crowd. Ashlyn turns moves over to the wall and leans in to capture Ali’s lips gently. Ali wraps her arms around her keeper as they start to slow dance together. 

  “I am so in love with you, Alex.” Ashlyn whisper into the defender’s ear as her lips brush past Ali’s earlobe, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine. The defender pulled Ashlyn in closer, knowing, believing with every ounce of her soul that Ashlyn had meant it. The rest of the team can’t help but watch the pair, Alex even taking a moment to snap a few sneaky pictures of the “newest” couple. They watched the pair look at each other. Lovesick. Remembering that they all had a bet going about who had made the first move.  

“It doesn’t matter anymore. They fooled us all.” Whitney said, cooing over her best friend, tears in her eyes at the sight of Ashlyn finally giving someone her everything. Pino frowning at the comment.  

“We thought it was just going to be a kiss. We had no idea that it would lead to this.” Whitney’s voice was soft, she tried not to cry but couldn’t help it. Pino turned to watch the couple, ignoring everyone else but each other, Ashlyn’s dimple on full display and Krieger’s crinkled nose in full view. Everyone, even random people in the club couldn’t help but coo over the lovestruck couple slow dancing in the dark room.     
“Point taken.” Pino thought, never really expecting anything like this to happen but absolutely thankful that it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super appreciate the feedback guys! Means a lot :)


	20. Don't You Dare!

It was Ashlyn who woke up first the next morning, stiff and naked from post-sex the night before. They hadn’t been able to get enough of each other last night, not after finally “coming out” to their friends. They had spent the early hours of the morning exploring each other’s bodies - finding their partner’s weak spots - driving each other to the edge multiple times. It was lucky that Ashlyn had booked a hotel for the night, the amount of noise the pair had made would have given their team enough cause to mock them the rest of their lives, but stringers would never see -more hear- them again. Ashlyn sleepily removed herself from bed, trying not to wake her stunning girlfriend - making her way to the shower with sleep in her eyes. 

The hot water almost burning her skin as she cleaned herself. She felt relaxed considering she was meeting the two most important people in Ali’s life in a few hours. After washing her hair and feeling sufficiently clean, Ashlyn turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body, she slips her ring (the one identical to Ali’s) back on her finger and wipes the mirror so that she can see her reflection. She was preparing herself for the day, for meeting Ali’s family. For having to say goodbye to Ali for yet another month due to soccer. As her eyes lazily glanced over her body they were drawn to a strange shadow on her neck. Her eyes widening as she realised what it was. 

  “Alexandra Blaire Krieger!” The blond roared, forcing the brunette defender to bolt up in bed with a shock.

  “What? Ashlyn? What’s happened? Are you okay?” Ali panicked, thinking that something awful had happened to her love as she slept. Ashlyn leaning out of the bathroom in just her towel, her face pale.  

“No I am not okay!” The blond bellowed, forcing Ali out of bed so that she could join her to see what all the fuss was about. 

  “Look what you have done to me! I have a disgusting hickey on my neck!” Ali’s eyes widen when she sees the very large, very obvious love bite along Ashlyn’s pulse point. The brunette tries with all her might not to laugh as Ashlyn paces around the bathroom in a panic. This was not good. Not good at all. How was she supposed to make a good impression if all they could see with a vulgar blue and purple hickey in plain sight? This was a nightmare. 

  “Oh gosh! Baby.” Ashlyn turns her head angrily towards her girlfriend.  

“Don’t you dare “Baby” me right now!” Ali unable to hide how amused she was at this moment.   

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too!” The brunette admits as she reaches a hand out to stop the blond from completely melting down. 

   “What am I going to do?!” The blond looked pleadingly into Ali’s eyes, a freak out imminent as they were meeting the family in two hours time and the hickey was only going to get worse from here on in. 

  “What were you planning on wearing?” The brunette asked innocently - Ashlyn giving her a deadpan expression.  

“If you even think about suggesting a turtleneck, I swear to god-” Ali laughs out loud.  

“I would never suggest that. Ever!” Ashlyn knew this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The blond made her way to her overnight bag and pulled out her clothing options. She planned to wear a grey v-neck tee shirt and black skinny jeans with her polka-dot snapback cap. The brunette frowned, the V neck would not hide anything at all - going through her own suitcase to see if anything would help this dire situation. Ashlyn picking up a red bandana and telling her girlfriend to “hold on” as she went back into the bathroom to salvage her dignity.   

By the time that Ashlyn had come out of the bathroom, Ali had already changed, applied her mascara and was checking her watch anxiously. They were meant to be meeting her mom and Kyle in half an hour’s time. When Ashlyn finally made it out, she had changed into her planned outfit and added the bandana into the mix - tying it around her neck - a new fashion statement that she actually didn’t hate. The bandana hid the love bite, yet didn’t make it too obvious that that was it’s sole purpose. Ali sighing when she saw that the blond had calmed down.  

“You look hot.” Ali admitted, seeing that Ashlyn was still a little paranoid - placing a kiss on the blond’s cheek with a smile. 

  “Let’s get out of here or we will be late.” Ashlyn nodding as she followed her girl out of the hotel room - her heart pumping as each step she took drew her closer to Ali’s family. To judgment day.   

 

**

  The cafe that Ali had organised to meet up with her family was perfect. It was decorated like a cottage out in the forrest, wooden interior, fire place at the back. Wooden furniture, old picture’s of what Miami once looked like back in the day as well as old newspaper clippings from major events that happened in the city. It was a very chilled vibe inside, the head barista covered in tattoos, flirting with each customer in her own way each time. It didn’t take long for Ali to recognise her family in the cafe, being the spitting image of her mother who sat facing the door calmly smiling as Ali skipped over and hugged her happily. Her mother delightfully getting up and giggling as her daughter crushed her in a death hug. A tall, bulky and yet very fit man Ashlyn could only assume as Ali’s brother getting up to copy the same actions a few seconds later. 

Ashlyn stood back nervously, not wanting to interrupt the families greeting - she knew they hadn’t seen each other in almost a year with Ali living so far away. It felt like hours but was really seconds before Ali’s eyes caught Ashlyn’s, her body relaxing as she watched the blond watch her. Without words, the brunette held out her hand - Ashlyn taking it immediately.   Kyle gasps when he sees the blond take Ali’s hand. He had seen photos of the pair together before but in a completely plutonic setting. There had never been a thought of them being together. Of course even back then he had thought that the blond was gorgeous but in person - she was on another level. He had heard about Ali’s mysterious girlfriend but was not expecting the absolutely drop dead blond to be just that. Ali had great taste! Even Ali’s mum got flustered momentarily at the sight of the blond goalkeeper being nudged affectionately by her daughter.   

“Mom, Kyle, this is my girlfriend… Ashlyn.” Ashlyn takes a breath. She still loses herself at the sound of being introduced as “Ali Krieger’s Girlfriend”. Her chest rises with pride as Deb’s (Ali’s mom) catch her own fondly. Deb already loved Ashlyn. She had heard stories of the blond via her daughter for months and had kept a close eye on the girl from Satellite Beach from afar. She had never met anyone who could make her daughter forget her trail of thought when mentioning the blond’s name or anyone who could make Ali genuinely laugh like she did. Deb was already in awe of their relationship and she had only officially known Ashlyn for a matter of seconds. 

  “Mrs Krieger, it’s an absolute pleasure.” Ashlyn holds out her hand but is shocked to have the older woman launch herself into the blond. The woman laughs at a frozen Ashlyn who takes a second to put her arms around Ali’s mother with wide uncertain eyes. 

  “You can either call me Deb or mom. I will not accept Mrs. Krieger.” Ashlyn chuckled at the comment and apologised, hugging Ali’s mother tightly. Ali’s heart bursting in relief at the sight of her girlfriend relaxing into her mother. She had never been happier in her entire life. 

  “Alright woman! Let me at her, I want to hug the hot lady!” Kyle demanded as his mother and Ashlyn finally let go. Ashlyn beaming at Ali’s older brother. The pair had exchanged comments on twitter a couple of times and had expressed interest in meeting up at some stage, thinking that Ashlyn was just a good friend of his sister’s. One that seemed to have great taste in hobbies and was keen to go surfing or skating at some point in the future.   

“It’s great to finally meet you, girl!” The very handsome man fist pumps the blond before they go into a hug while laughing at each other. Ashlyn already likes Kyle, she loves how happy he seemed. She liked his strength and she loved how much he cared about his sister. The feeling was mutual. 

 The four sit around the table, settling in for a sizeable brunch that would hopefully get everyone through the day as they all prepared to travel to their respective destinations. Ali lent into Ashlyn as they all began talking about mundane topics, choosing to keep Ali’s mind of the Olympics for the time being. She didn’t need to feel anxious yet, wanting to talk about Ashlyn or about her family instead of herself. She wanted Ashlyn to feel comfortable around her family, and vice versa. Her hope quickly coming true in front of her as Ashlyn charmed her mother - pulling out her chair as she went to sit down. Offering to pay for everyone meals. Even the way Ashlyn would look at her daughter was charming in itself. Ashlyn and Kyle made “brotime” dates when the blond found out that Kyle was going to be staying in Florida for the next week catching up with some friends in Orlando. They planned dinner, skating and general brotherly activities that would hopefully bring the pair closer. 

  “Perhaps we can even get some fresh ink!” Kyle threw the idea out there, examining the blond’s amazing inked sleeve - impressed by the amount of time and detail that went into it. The older brother was also heavily inked, and would one day probably be covered head to toe.  

“Sounds good to me.” Ashlyn beamed as they continued to bond. Deb’s eyes catching those of her daughters. The two exchanging their own conversation in their expression.   “I’m so happy.” Ali face communicated.   “She is absolutely wonderful. Everything I had ever wanted for you.” Ali quickly looked over to her love, taking all that she was in; before looking back at her mom.  “I’m going to marry her one day.”   

 

**

  Once everyone was sufficiently fed and there was no more space for coffee, the foursome picked up their bags and headed to the airport. Ashlyn couldn’t help but wish that she was taking her girlfriend to the airport alone. She was desperate to touch the brunette in more ways than just holding her hand or “accidentally” brushed her hand across Ali’s ass. She wanted to kiss her. To hold her body close and breathe everything that Ali was. Yet here they were, at the airport yet again acting out an all too familiar scene. Ali checking in her bags and collecting her ticket to Canada.   Kyle and Deb said their goodbyes quickly, knowing that the couple would want a few minutes alone before Ali needed to go through customs. They hugged both women and expressed how much fun they had had together. Kyle making sure that Ashlyn was still keen to hang out and exchanged numbers so that they could keep in touch regarding their plans. Ali laughing at how keen Kyle was to see her girlfriend again.   

“Please just be careful over there.” Deb said lovingly to her daughter as they hugged for the final time in what would be months as Ali would head straight back to Germany post Olympics. Ali reassuring her family that all would be well and that she would bring them back a medal for all their efforts. 

  “Ashlyn, same goes for you. Look after yourself, if you need anything don’t be afraid to give us a call.” Ashlyn’s heart fluttering at the kindness that Deb showed. “That’s where Ali got it” the blond thought as she let go of the brunette’s mother for the final time.   

“Promise I will.” Deb smiled happily. Both Deb and Kyle go to leave, Kyle turning back to the blond for a final time. 

"By the way, love the bandana... It almost hides that outrageous hickey perfectly." He winks as Ashlyn's face turns bright red in horror. Ali hiding her face away being both mortified and yet absolutely overcome in hysterics as the blond was called out. And with that, Kyle and Deb left the couple laughing uncontrollably to find their own way to their gate. 

Once getting over her embarrassment;   Ashlyn was the first to make a move, pulling Ali into her arms tightly - feeling Ali’s breath on her neck as they held each other tightly. The blond closed her eyes, knowing that this wouldn’t happen again for weeks. Her heart aching to be going with her - tears filling her eyes as the time for Ali to leave quickly approached.  

“Hey.” Ali’s voice almost broke, as she pulled the blond’s face down so she could look directly into her eyes. She pulled up the blond’s ring hand in her own and smiled. 

  “No matter where we are or what we do… You are always with me… And I will follow you, wherever you may go.” The brunette looked at their rings and smiled. That damn smile. Ashlyn returning the smile softly. Her heart breaking, yet beating with pride as their lips met passionately.   

“I love you, Alex. Please be careful and don’t forget… Look good, Feel good…”

“Play good.” Ali laughs as the blond jokingly winks at her.

  “I won’t forget.” Ali’s flight being announced over the loudspeaker saying that the gate was now open. Ali launching herself into the blond’s arms one last time.   

“You are my everything, Ash. I love you so much.” With one final glance over Ali’s shoulder as she walked off towards her life’s dream she smiled at the blond proudly. Ashlyn waving as silent tears streamed down her face. She would never admit to her love how awful it felt to be left behind, how her heart breaking into shards as the brunette left her sight. She could only hope that it would prepare itself in time before they were reunited again.


	21. I Will Have You Forever

Ali had made it to Canada, to her hotel room that she was sharing with HAO as usual. The pair unpacking their suitcases as they would be in the general area for the better part of a month. The brunette lay on her bed, texting her blond lover whilst trying to read her book, reading the same paragraph at least six times before giving up and focusing on her phone. Liking pictures that had been posted from the night before of them all. One in particular of the blond and her inside the venue, smiling happily with Pino. The group looked so happy, so content with where they were that Ali couldn’t help but save a copy for herself - looking over Ashlyn’s face, her heart melting with every second she lingered. HAO noticed of course, smiling to herself as she caught the smug look on Ali’s face every so often. The older of the pair thought it was absolutely adorable how Ali was affected by the mere thought of the blond keeper. She had similar feelings towards her husband and knew that if things between Harris and Krieger continued on this path, they two would eventually be married. The pair stayed up until lights out chatting about how surreal things were for them at the moment. Tomorrow they would play their final match before the Opening Ceremony of the Olympics - they would soon show the world what they were capable of as a team. Ali was excited, she wanted to win. She wanted to make her family proud. She wanted to make Ashlyn proud. Ali went to sleep that night thinking of the moment she saw her lover again, with a gold medal draped around her neck..  

 

**

  Tonight USA would take on The Dominican Republic. Ashlyn had made plans that night to meet up with some friends from college. They would watch the game at a bar to show their support. But that was still hours away. There was still six or so hours before Ashlyn would be meeting up with her friends and therefore kept herself busy by selling some of her furniture online, organizing flights back to New York, having boxes delivered to her apartment, organizing appointments to apply for her visa etc. It gave her an excuse to not leave her room, to avoid the fact that she knew that Chris was home and that Gran was not. It being a Tuesday and knowing that Gran spent the day with her girl gang - terrorizing today’s youth at the local mall or helping out with the gardening of the community center where all the “cool kids” hung out these days.   

Ashlyn got herself ready, choosing to don her favourite “Ali Krieger” jersey and black skinny jeans that hugged her in the right spots. She was nervous about this game for some reason, not knowing why but something didn’t sit well with her. She had been feeling uneasy about it more the better part of the day but had decided not to say anything to Ali in case she jinxed it. Ashlyn, being a goalkeeper was quite superstitious about the game. Listening to her gut instincts, following a precise routine before each game she played in order to make sure that she felt comfortable on the field. She of course sent out her support to the girls, saying that she was there with them in spirit and that she would be watching the game anxiously. She would sent her love to Ali and let her know that she was already so proud of her. A knock on her door broke her focus from her phone as she sent her text to Ali. Her eyes darting to her door as whoever it was entered. Chris sticking his head into her room. Ashlyn freezing at his presence.   

“Um, hey.” He spoke awkwardly, unsure of how to go about this.   

“Hey.” She replied coldly, not wanting to give him anything more than that. 

  “I thought maybe if you weren’t busy, we could watch the game together. Maybe talk.” A certain level of hope in his voice as he made an effort. It pained Ashlyn to see him this way, trying so hard, it pained her that she couldn’t forgive him. 

  “Sorry I have plans… Some other time, maybe.” The blond pushed passed her brother, his heart jumping at the possibility of them talking soon. After all, Ashlyn hadn’t shot him down completely. There was still hope for him and he would take it. Ashlyn leaving the house and making her way to the bar she and her friends had agreed upon to meet.   

 

**

   It didn’t take the blond long to find her friends huddled around the largest tv in the bar. She sighed in relief, knowing that at least for the next few hours she didn’t have to worry about anything. She just needed to watch the game, watch Ali and think about how damn sexy she looked in her USA kit. Niki Cross sliding a beer over to Ashlyn as she joined the table with a grateful smile as she took her first sip.   

“Warm up starts in ten, you just missed the stats.” Ashlyn’s dearest friend said as they clinked their pints and glued their eyes to the screen.

  “How is it looking?” Ashlyn still unable to shake her bad feeling as the Dominican girls ran out onto the field for warm ups.   

“It looks like it’s going to be a bloodbath, but you know how it is.” There was no knowing how a game of soccer would go. It always depended on the day. Conditions and team chemistry. As the USA team made their way onto the pitch, Ashlyn’s heart hitched when the camera focused in on the stunning defender who entered the stadium with HAO and Tobin, her smile lighting up the screen, reflecting on Ashlyn’s face. Niki noticing. 

  “Krieger is looking rather fit!” The brunette commented, watching out for some sort of reaction from the blond - if any.   

“She’s been working really hard.” The blond not giving away too much just yet, she knew she needed to tell Niki about Ali but wanted to see just how long it would take before one of her closest friends figured it out on her own. The pair making small talk as both teams warmed up. 

 

**

 

  The first half was an absolute onslaught - USA scoring in the opening minute, the ball barely leaving the Dominican’s defensive half. The USA looked strong, communicating, passing well. Krieger was having a strong game, making some key passes, unstoppable in her defensive positioning. USA’s opposition barely saw the ball, being forced to make mistakes by a very aggressive team. The USA were out for blood tonight, as were not going to let up even whilst being 7-0 up and nearing the end of the first half. Ashlyn and Niki taking on the duties of commentating for the rest of the bar who all watched on, hoping that the USA could come away with the win. If there was one thing that brought all American’s together, it was sport.  

“Krieger is releasing the ball a second too early.” Ashlyn pointed out, as she watched her girlfriend attempt a cross that found the opposing team instead of Abby, it was something the number 11 had been doing a lot of during the first half and something that she would need to help Ali focus on once the match was over. Ali being extremely open to whatever feedback Ashlyn had to offer as it was becoming increasingly obvious that the blond could read her game from a mile away.   In the closing minutes of the first half Ashlyn finally realised why she had a bad feeling. 

As the USA made another break for goal Ali had found herself at the edge of the box, open and confident enough to try and take a shot herself. Ashlyn held her breath as she watched a defender of the opposing side run towards her love, taking the shot, the camera following the trajectory of the ball but hearing a blood curdling scream off camera. Ashlyn’s heart stopped. She knew that it was Ali’s scream. The camera cutting back to Ali slamming her fist on the ground as she held her knee painfully. 

  “Ali!” Ashlyn up on her feet immediately, her face pale as she knew what had happened immediately. Her heart stopped as a wave of nausea overpowered her body. Niki also on her feet as Ashlyn cussed the Dominican player who was also on the ground but only staying down because she knew she had made a bad tackle. The replays would show that her studs were up and that she had gone in hard, hitting Ali’s knee. Boxx held onto the number 11 who writhed in pain, the rest of the team in absolute shock. “I need to get to her.” Ashlyn thought as everyone in the bar sat in silence, watching a stretcher being brought onto the field so that they could take Ali off to get looked at. This was not looking good. Ali crying into her hands as she is taken to the edge of the field to get looked at. Ashlyn ripping out her phone noticing it buzz and answering it immediately. 

  “Chris!” Ashlyn breathed, tears running down her face as she heard Chris’s voice on the other end telling her that he had seen what had happened and if there was anything he could do.   

“I will forget everything…” Ashlyn began, her voice cutting out as she tried to talk through her tears. 

  “Just get me to her.” Without even a second thought, Chris had driven to the bar with an overnight bag for Ashlyn. The blond jumping into Chris’ truck with haste, Niki following in her own car after being told about just how important Ali was to Ashlyn and having known Krieger for a number of years playing against her in Germany, it was only right that she help her best friend get to Canada as quickly as possible.   

 

**

  It had taken Ashlyn over nine hours to get to Vancouver via Houston. Her eyes raw from crying for the majority of the flight and unable to check her phone to see if there were any updates. The unknowing of just how serious an injury Ali had received was killing the blond. She had used her flyer miles to get the ticket, not bothering to purchase a return flight until she knew what was going on. She had hugged her brother, the first time in almost three years, her grudge against him dissolving in an instant as he handed her a bag and some spare cash to make sure she would be covered for the next leg of her trip at least. Niki demanding updates whenever she heard news. Her phone going berserk as soon as she stepped off the plane and turned her phone back on. She had texted everyone on the team before getting on a flight, begging for news and for someone, anyone to pass on her love to Ali.   The blond had received messages from Whitney, from Tobin, from HAO, from Kelley. All saying that Ali was in hospital and that is was bad. They had no information, nothing to make her feel any better, only that Ali’s mom was on her way. That’s when her phone rang.   

“Kyle?” Ashlyn tone was almost mono by this stage, the level of exhaustion was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She could tell that Kyle was in the same state. His breath was shallow as he struggled to talk. 

  “Ashlyn, she needs you.” It was all he could get out before breaking down again, Ashlyn’s throat tightens. 

  “I - I’m here. Where - where is she?” Kyle sighing in relief, knowing that if anyone would be able to comfort Ali, it was the blond keeper. He told her the address of the hospital, that he would meet her on the third floor as Ali had just finished her scans and would be informed of the damage in the next hour or so. Ashlyn jumping into a cab and barking the address as soon as she had it, putting down her phone to take a minute to breathe. 

The hospital wasn’t far away from the airport and before she knew it, Ashlyn stood out front, wrapped tightly in Kyle’s arms. Without words, the older brother took Ashlyn’s bag and led her towards his sister. He warned her that Ali would be groggy from being on painkillers. Ashlyn knowing all to well. She said nothing, just nodding before taking a deep breath. Nothing would ever prepare her for this moment.   

 

**

  The room was cold, dark and silent. Ali was still sleeping from the medication, tear stains down both cheeks. Ashlyn sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand gently on the side of the brunette’s face - choking back tears of her own as the defender began to stir. Soon Ashlyn’s eyes fixated on the very confused amber eye’s of Ali. Tears filling the brunette’s eyes instantly, as she remembered what had happened.   

“Ash-” Ali’s voice breaks, before she can say her loves name - utterly devastated by what had happened. Ashlyn pulled her love gently into her arms, kissing her forehead lovingly, desperately.   

“It’s going to be okay, Alex. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Ashlyn held the defender for hours, letting her cry, letting her laugh, letting her be. The doctor had confirmed everyone’s fears - tearing the three major ligaments in her right knee. The injury was a devastating blow for the Right Back, for the team. There was no way that Ali could play in the Olympics, or for a least six to eight months at that. This injury was tough to come back from and even though the first few months were going to push Ali to the breaking point - Ashlyn knew that she would get back from this - even stronger than ever. 

"How are you here?" Ali was still in shock, even a day later. Ashlyn explained what had happened. How Chris and Niki found her flights and dropped her off at the airport. She told her what she had said to Chris in order to get to this moment, even thought they needed to talk about the situation, she had forgiven him so that she could be here when Ali woke up. Ali loved her. Tears of relief streaming down her face as she pulled Ashlyn into her, kissing her tenderly even with all of the pain rushing through her body. All she wanted, needed in this moment was Ashlyn. 

  Ali didn’t talk much over the next few days, she was heartbroken. The team had all come by to pay their respects. HAO making an extra effort to check on her roommate whenever she had a spare moment. Everyone noticing that Ali was barely holding herself together in front of her team and absolutely shattering behind closed doors. She would be flying back home to stay with her mom after surgery, having her knee in a brace permanently for the next six months. She would get herself around via crutches, exhausting herself in ways beyond physically.   She had been thinking during her silence, thinking about how her future was uncertain. How she didn't know if she had the strength to return from this.

“Ashlyn…” Ali’s voice was broken, she was exhausted, the blond looking up from Ali’s bags as she slowly repacked them to her girlfriend’s liking. Kyle had gone back to LA having taken too much time off already, leaving the blond in charge of her lover’s well-being for the next couple of days. The blond could see something plaguing her girlfriend’s mind. Something that was going to hurt, the two of them.   

“Ali? Ali what’s wrong?” Ali bit her bottom lip for a moment. Taking a breath before she spoke.   

“I’m sorry.” Ashlyn frowns.

  “Sorry about what?”  
   
“I wanted to make you proud of me. I wanted you to come to Germany. But - but now…” Ashlyn hushed the brunette, running her thumb across her girlfriend’s lips. 

  “Stop.” The blond presses her lips against Ali’s quickly, tenderly as the brunette begins to break down again. 

  “I am so proud of you. Nothing will ever change that. I will never stop being proud of everything that you do, no matter what. I love you.” She wraps her strong arms around the brunette.

  “I wanted to take care of you.” Ali whispers into Ashlyn’s neck after a long pause. It was killing her that their life’s plan was changed due to a bad tackle. She wanted nothing more than to take herself back to that moment, to change what had happened but that wasn’t how life worked.   

“So let me take care of you.” Ali frowned. 

  “I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Ali pushed herself up out of the blond’s chest so that she could look at her girlfriend. Ashlyn smiled gently.

  “I may have gone to Duisburg to train with the team there for a few days.” Ali remembered how strange it was that the blond would leave to comfort of her bed in Frankfurt in order to see a trainer but didn’t say anything at the time. The pieces beginning to fall into place.  

“Ashlyn?” The defender whispered, her heart freezing at the hope of Ashlyn wanting to still live in Germany.   

“They offered me a contract…”   

“And..?” Ashlyn smiled. That damn dimpled smile. Ali’s heart bursting with joy, knowing what her love was going to say.   

“I’m moving to Germany… And I’m going to take care of you.” Ali launches herself into Ashlyn kissing her desperately, overjoyed. This was the news she needed to hear. The news she was desperate for. Ashlyn chuckled as she felt Ali's smile on her lips.

"That's if you will have me." Ali pulled back, stars in her eyes. 

"Forever. I will have you forever."


	22. Liebe

Ashlyn had come up with a plan. She and Ali would be heading to Florida tomorrow so that they could say goodbye to their families. The blond knew that her love was still struggling to comes to terms with the fact that she would not be heading to the Olympics this time around, of course - how could anyone get over something so traumatic in just a week? The team, personally were all struggling having lost one of their favourite girls, they had tried to be there for Ali but she was too heartbroken to even look at them at this point. Ashlyn being caught in the middle, thought desperately to try and come up with an idea to show that Ali would always be a part of the team, even if she was there physically. The blond calls a meeting at a local coffee house while Ali is in one of her post-op recovery sessions. Kelley, Pino, Abby, Whitney, HAO, Tobin, Hope, Boxx, Sydney and Alex all arrived together, excited to hear what Ashlyn had to say. The blond stood at the head of the group smiling. She was proud of this Idea.  

“So why have you got us all out here on our only day off for the next four weeks?” Abby’s tone wasn’t annoyed, she was just being a smart ass and Ashlyn knew it. 

  “Don’t pretend like spending your day off with me isn’t the highlight of the trip, Cap.” Ashlyn adds a playful wink for extra affect. Everyone laughing at the exchange.

  “No, really - I wanted to get everyone out here because I know that you have all been trying to show your support to Ali.” HAO’s eyes look away, still clearly devastated by what had happened to her roommate and even more so with Ali trying to push everyone away. Ashlyn noticed. Everyone noticed.   

“Let’s hear it!” Whitney yelled excitedly, she knew that if her best friend had gathered everyone here - it was going to be good. 

  “So I thought maybe we could all get a little piece of Ali tattooed on us. Show her that no matter where the team goes, she will always be with us.”   

“Let me get this straight…” Kelley began.

  “You want us to get a matching tramp stamp of your girlfriend on us. Is that even legal?” Everyone erupted in laughter, Pino draping an arm around Kelley to hold herself up from so much laughter pains.  

“Yeah, Harris! Which part of her do you want us to get?… Shotgun getting her left butt cheek.” Kelley and Pino fall to the floor in laughter, a few others giggle next to the goofballs. 

  “You guys suck.” Ashlyn kids as she rolls her eyes at the pair who clutch their sides in pain.   

“What were you really thinking of getting, Ash?” HAO kept her cool. She liked Ashlyn’s idea and was interested in hearing an actual plausible idea - if she was going to get a tattoo, it needed to be better than “Ali Krieger’s left butt cheek”. Ashlyn smiled at the Midfielder warmly, thanking her for actually taking her idea seriously. 

  “I was thinking maybe we all get “Liebe”. Just like Ali had on her forearm.” The blond looks down to her shoes for a moment, waiting for everyone to laugh at how sappy it sounded, but it didn’t happen. She looks up to see everyone beaming back at her. Everyone knew the “Liebe” meant “Love” in German, how everyone loved Ali and couldn’t imagine a life without the defender. To Ashlyn’s surprise, it’s Hope who steps out from the pack and places a soft hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

  “That’s a great idea, Harris.” Her voice was surprisingly sincere, it shocked Ashlyn to know just how much Solo cared. Everyone suddenly latched on to each other, coming together in a group hug. It was obvious how much each and every one of the girls meant to each other and how much they were hurting for Ali. They all agreed to get the tattoo without question - leaving the coffee house with their take away cups and headed to a studio who would accept walk-in’s.

 

  **

  “Holy shit it hurts. It hurts so much!” Alex squeaks with her eyes shut as Tobin grabs her hand affectionately. Boxx, Sydney, Abby and Pino all having already received their ink, cry tears of joy at the baby forward - surprised that she was actually getting it done. They filmed each girl getting inked, and would take turns recording a little get well soon message so that Ali had something from the girls while she goes through rehab. They had made a plan, not to show off the tattoos before their Olympic tourney began. They wanted it to be a surprise for once Ali had been released from hospital and made it back to Germany. 

  “This is super cool!” Tobin says eyeing off her new inked forearm, being the last of the girls before Ashlyn gets into the chair. None of them had ever gotten a matching tattoo before - this feeling right to all of them. The message being perfect as they all not only loved Ali, but each other. Ashlyn rolled her sleeve up, preparing herself for the needle work to begin. 

  “Wait!” HAO said, looking earnestly at the blond keeper, everyone watching the eldest of the group. 

  “You shouldn’t get it there, Harris. We all know where a word like that belongs on you.” Ashlyn frowns, not really understanding HAO’s meaning. Whitney agrees wholeheartedly.  

“Yeah, Ash. It belongs over your heart.” Whitney says proudly, the rest of the team nodding in support as Ashlyn slowly takes off her shirt and lets the tattoo artist begin the piece. This was not what Ashlyn had planned at all, but now as she stares at the finished product in the mirror - there was no other place she could get it. 

 

**

  The team spent the rest of the afternoon down on the soccer pitch, recording their personal messages to Ali in the place where they all felt at home. The girls all spent time hanging out in the place they knew best. Hope, Kelley and Pino kicking a ball around against Sydney, Boxx and Alex. A friendly “soft” match that really just turned into a wrestling match. HAO and Abby out picking up some food for the group. Tobin, Whitney and Ashlyn sitting on the sidelines watching the semi soccer/wrestling match unfold in front of them, giggling as Pino scores the opening goal; pulling her shirt over head in celebration.   

“My eyes! Put it away, Pino!” Whitney yelled as she hid her face in Ashlyn’s chest.  

“You know you love the show, Whit!” The blond midfielder cooed as she threw her shirt back on and got herself back into position. Everyone laughing as Pino proceeded the then fall flat on her face as she slid over the ball awkwardly. Tobin holding her stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

  “I wish Ali was here… She needs a day like this.” Ashlyn whispers, her mind no longer here with the girls, but with the love of her life who would be finishing rehab shortly. Both Tobin and Whitney putting a gentle arm around their friend.   

“We know, Ash.” Whitney puts her head on her best friend’s shoulder. It’s hard for Whitney to see Ashlyn like this. She knows that Ashlyn is terrified of what is to come, with Germany, with Ali, with life but she knows that Ashlyn would never speak up. She needed to be the stronger of the two at the moment which was not really ever the case in previous circumstances. This relationship was forcing the blond keeper to grow far beyond her years and the good thing was - she wanted to. She wanted to step up and be there for Ali because the brunette defender had already been there for her through so much. 

  “She’s going to get through this. Just you wait. She is going to come back and she is going to kick all our asses.” Tobin said calmly, her being able to see into the future - Ashlyn laughed and felt herself relax. She loved these two most. Out of everyone (apart from Ali) Whitney and Tobin were her go to girls. It filled her heart knowing that she would always be able to call them friends, and one day, they would stand beside her as she married the love of her life. 

 

**

  “Hey baby, where have you been?” Ali mumbled as she opened her eyes at the sound of Ashlyn setting her bag down next to the hospital bed. The blond giving her a smile. That damn dimple smile. The kind that woke Ali’s body entirely as Ashlyn lent in to kiss her tenderly.   

“Just running a few errands before tomorrow. Said goodbye to Tobin and Whit. The usual.” Ali smiles, pulling the blond keeper closer so that she can kiss her. There is something different about Ali, she was more like the old Ali - before her injury. Ashlyn looks into the amber flecked eyes, relaxing her body. She knows that her Ali is fighting. It would take time before Ali fully recovers but it is comforting to the both of them that a glimpse of the old Ali had already resurfaced. 

  “I’ve missed you.” The blond whispers innocently into Ali’s neck.   

“I’ve missed you too, baby.” The pair kissing passionately, their breath deepening as Ashlyn finds the will to pull away. She knows that if she let this continue there was a good chance that she would not be able to stop herself from making love to the brunette lying in the hospital. Even worse, she may hurt the brunette in the heat of the moment. She sits back and looks at Ali with a soft smile as she watches her love regain control of her breath.   

“You drive me crazy.” The blond admits, making Ali chuckle. The feeling is mutual. As the pair spend the night together ordering food in and watching the crappy tv options that the hospital has to offer - they fall asleep in each others arms; knowing that tomorrow was going to be a tough day. 

 

**

  “Oh my Ladybug. Are you alright?” Gran pulled the injured defender into her arms gently as Ashlyn took their bags into the house. Ali smiled as she hugged the older woman.   

“I will be fine, thank you.”  

“No thanks needed, Ladybug… Your mom and brother are on their way, I’ve set up the guest room and pull out for them. Ali’s heart bursts at the generosity of Ashlyn’s family. They didn’t need to do this, host her and her family with such short notice but Gran had insisted, to give both families more time with their girls. It was a good option and one that would allow everyone some time to help Ali get back on her feet. The brunette was grateful. 

  “Good to see you.” Chris extended a hand awkwardly to Ali. He still wasn’t too sure about where he stood with Ashlyn or Ali since the injury but he knew now wasn’t the time. He would need to wait for Ashlyn to make the first move, he would need to be patient with her while she took care of Ali. But he was shocked when Ali pushed his hand away, choosing to put her arms around him in thanks. Ali was not really a hugger, but Chris was special. He was family. He brought her Ashlyn and he was beating his addiction - even if her love hadn’t noticed it yet. She was proud of him and wanted to let him know.  

“Thank you. What you did. It means a lot to me.” Her words cut through him like a knife. No one had ever thanked him like that before. He had never earned a thank you of such magnitude before. He fought back tears as he gently put his arms around the defender, terrified of hurting her, of Ashlyn walking in and seeing this moment but oh so thankful for it. Gran smiled, tears in her eyes at noticing just how special this moment was for him - for them. Ashlyn slowly enters the kitchen where she sees her family in each others arms - Gran has latched on when the emotions became a little too much. She froze awkwardly, not really knowing what to do but then she sees Ali hold an arm out to her and she doesn’t hesitate to press her body against the brunette. The four of them crying together, not having to say anything, understanding that this is a big moment in all of their relationships. The four of them would hold this moment close to their hearts for the rest of their days.

**

It is late in the evening, long after dinner has finished. Deb and Kyle are settled in their room and Ali has gone off to their room to prepare herself for sleep yet Ashlyn isn't tired. She has so much going on in her mind that the idea of sleep seems like a joke. Instead, she sits on the jetty, like always. It's a nice warm night for it, and knowing that she doesn't have much more time left with the ocean only makes her wish to spend every waking moment with it. Her breath is deep, her body relaxed as she mulls things over in her mind. 

"Sorry, I didn't realise you would be out here." The unmistakable voice of her brother rings softly in her ears. The thing about being related - to tend to share the same thinking spots. Ashlyn turns to face her burly brother and smiles. 

"You don't need to leave." Her voice almost broke, as Chris hesitated. Taking a moment for himself before slowly sitting down next to his little sister. He had been waiting for this moment for three years.

"I'm sorry." His voice was almost childlike, the apology gripping in his throat on its way out. Ashlyn sighed. She knew he was. She knew he was the moment he had hit Gran. She lent her head on his shoulder but said nothing to begin with. She needed to word her thoughts clearly, he needed to understand that this was his last chance. There was no going back from this.

"I'm sorry too. But understand when I say this..." They both take a deep breath.

"If you ever hurt this family, I'm done. You and I are done. Got it?" Chris fights back tears. He hadn't expected this conversation to be so "easy" yet again Ashlyn did always stay true to her word. If she says he is forgiven, then he is forgiven. She was simple. She was honest. She was Ashlyn Harris and he loved her for it. 

"I promise, I won't let you down, Brick. I will do whatever it takes to stay clean. To make you proud of me again!" The pair pull each other into a tight grip. Ashlyn wails as she cries into her brother. This had been eating away at her for years, for it to finally be over - it would mean the world to her and her family. 

"I'm already proud of you, Chris." 

The pair walk back to the house after a long chat. They caught each other up on their lives, got them up to speed on where they were at emotionally and physically. They had always told each other everything. It was important to both of them, if they wanted this to work - they would need to communicate. Gran had watched her gran kids walk back to the house holding hands. She didn't want to make a scene over it but had never been prouder of them in her entire life. She cried silent tears as they went into their rooms. Thankful that once again, they had each others back. She knew that someday they would need each other, and was glad that she was still around to see them reconcile their differences. "Thank you Ali" the older woman thought as she locked the front door. She knew that none of this would be possible if it weren't for Ali - teaching Ashlyn and encouraging her to grow each and every day. Ali had saved this family. Gran would never forget it and in this moment in Gran's mind, the brunette defender became "Ladybug Alexandria Blaire Krieger-Harris".


	23. Do We Let You Finish?

Deb and Gran worked together the next morning on preparing the largest breakfast feast anyone had ever seen - they needed to with two very grown men and two professional athletes in the house. Gran and Deb enjoyed each others company as they hummed along to the old radio in the kitchen, for the two of them this morning was beautiful, relaxed, carefree. 

It was a perfect way to get the day started and they wanted to try to make Ali feel as comfortable as possible before both their girls went to Germany. They prepares chocolate chip pancakes, fruit salad, perfectly fried eggs, toast, bacon (of course there was bacon - they didn’t want to cause a riot) there was avocado, oats with yogurt and honey; everything and anything that the pair could think of - it was out for the pickings. It was Deb who arranged the table, putting on a white table cloth with red napkins, cutlery in the middle and arranged flowers from her garden at the center of the table for a bit of color. Gran kept an eye on the bacon, knowing exactly how to get it to the perfect crunch. The pair were excited for breakfast, for spending some much needed quality time with their family - knowing it would not happen again for a while. Kyle was the first to enter the kitchen, almost falling over at the amazing smells being created by the older pair. He salivated, wanting to dig in immediately but was slapped by Deb before her could get his hits on some bacon. 

  “Oh no you don’t! Step away from the bacon!” Deb warned her son, raising an eyebrow as Kyle broke into a innocent smile. Everyone knew that coffee and bacon were his two absolute vices. 

  “Did someone say bacon?” Chris asked sleepily as he threw his arms in the air and stretched, scratching his armpit lazily at the same time.   

“You know it!” Kyle said brightly, the pair had managed to bond during their time together last night and had decided that the pair liked each other somewhat - in a “we are two bro’s in a pod” sort of way. They had decided that they would go skating later in the day and have some time to really get the chance to talk. Kyle had heard about Chris and his struggle with addiction so thought he would try and gauge how the younger of the two was going with his steps to sobriety. Ali hadn’t put him up to it, no one had. He was interested in finding out for himself. 

  “Heck yes!” Chris said brightly, his eyes lighting up when he saw the beautiful crispy bacon innocently sitting on a plate on the table.

  “Don’t even think about it!” Gran pointed a pair of tongs at her grandson, Deb stepping in front of the table so that he couldn’t go any closer. Kyle groaning, he secretly hoped that Chris would make it so that he could guilt trip is mom into letting him have some too. 

“We aren’t touching the food until the girls are here too.” Deb smiled, she wasn’t going to budge. Chris dropped his shoulders, his heart broken.  

“But you know they are going to sleep for years! You can’t do this to us!”

“Then you better go and wake them, then.” Gran said with a wink. Kyle and Chris exchanging evil glances before running towards Ashlyn’s room. 

 

  **

  It was Ali who woke up early - like always. She took a moment for her eyes to focus but when she felt the warmth of Ashlyn’s body, her arms draped around her body, she couldn’t help but smile. She loved this. This waking up next to her love. Breathing in her musk. The feeling of her skin reacting to her lover’s unconscious touch. She took in the breathtaking site for moment before running her fingers through her lovers blond locks. It only took a few strokes before Ashlyn registered the feeling and began to stir. Her hazel eyes opened slowly with a groan but soon saw her stunning brunette girlfriend looking back at her with a very smug look on her face. The blond chuckled to herself.

  “What are you laughing at?” The brunette raised an eyebrow questionably.  

“Just come here.” Ashlyn wrapped a hand around Ali’s neck and pulled her lover in for a passionate kiss. Ali smiling into the kiss. This was exactly what the brunette had needed. She needed to wake up next to her love - to feel her next to her. She hadn’t realised just how much she needed this post surgery, even if her knee was throbbing slightly. The defender let out a small moan as she felt Ashlyn’s hand slide under her singlet and gently brush a hand over her breast - semi on purpose as she began kissing the defenders neck. Ashlyn knew she needed to be careful with Ali. She needed to be mindful of her leg, but that didn’t mean that she couldn't touch her. 

She moved gently on top of Ali, she wasn’t used to being the one who straddled her love but in this situation, it was her only real option; Ali didn’t complain. She brushed Ashlyn’s hair out of her face and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Ashlyn cupping the brunette’s face gently, returning the gaze. 

  “You are so beautiful.” Ashlyn confessed, moving her lips over Ali’s ear - pressing her body against her love as she felt Ali wrap her arms around her. The pair began kissing with intent - Ashlyn pulling Ali’s singlet off, making sure she didn’t break it this time. The world around them had disappeared, as did time and space. They began rocking against each other. Breathing deeply. Moaning softly (to begin with). As Ashlyn prepared to slip two fingers inside her love; the door flew open.  

“Hey sleepy-heads!! It time to wake - Oh my god! Oh my god! No! NO!” Kyle threw his hands over his face. Chris looking over Kyle’s shoulder to see what was happening. 

  “Oh jesus! NO! Not like this!” He too threw his hands over his face to avoid seeing the scene in front of him. Ashlyn who’s face was completely crimson at the sight of the boys had frozen completely while Ali pulled their quilt over her naked body, hiding.  

“Kyle! What the hell are you doing?” She demanded, she was embarrassed and now, extremely frustrated sexually.   

“We were sent here to get you up! Gran and Mom have made breakfast…” Kyle peeked through his hands to see wether Ali and Ashlyn were decent before allowing himself to turn back around.   

“Not sure I will ever eat again, after seeing that.” Chris whispered. The look of pure horror on his face caused the four of them to break out into heavy laughter that lasted for a solid amount of time. Tears escaped from Ali’s eyes as Ashlyn held her side due to the pain in her abs.   

“Um… So, like - um - are you guys coming… or”   

“Or do we let you finish?” Kyle interrupted Chris’ trail of thought, more like finished it he winked playfully knowing that it would get Ali ruffled. Ashlyn’s face turning an even brighter shade of crimson as she turned her face and hid in Ali’s chest. Ali rolled her eyes. Her brother called it how it was and she loved him for it but when it was about her and Ashlyn she wasn’t afraid to dish it back.

“Give us about half an hour. You’ll know when we are done!”   

“Ali!” Ashlyn was bewildered as Kyle ushered Chris out of the room with a chuckle.   

“Okay baby girl, see you in a few.” His charming wink being the last thing they saw before he closed the door. Ali turned back to the traumatised blond and laughed. She definitely needed this. Not the being walked in on whilst making love to her girlfriend, but definitely the being around her family part. She kissed Ashlyn’s cheek softly and waited for her love to say something. The brunette was not opposed to continuing where they left off just to spite Kyle. 

  “I want to crawl under a rock and die!” Ashlyn admitted. She had never been in this situation before and was not a fan of it. Ali giggled. She had managed to walk in on Kyle a couple of times and so was due for some karma, not that she wanted it to happen. It was inevitable. The pair quickly decided to abandon their sexy-time at the mention of food, throwing robes on and kissing gently before making their way out to the kitchen.  

 

**

 

  “That was quick!” Kyle yelled out, seeing his sister and her girlfriend dressed in robes and making their way over to the table to sit down. By the sound of Kyle’s voice and the way the rest of the family awkwardly greeted the couple - it was clear that he had told everyone what had happened. Ali pretended to ignore her ‘older’ brother and poured herself some coffee after kissing her mom on the cheek. Ashlyn did her best not to look at anyone to begin with, she was beyond mortified. She sat down next to Ali, unable to look at her brother sitting across from her, knowing that he had a ridiculous smile on his face. Surely he would use this against her in the future, only time would tell. Chris in this moment realizing just how much Ali must have meant to her, years ago she wouldn’t have cared about being caught. The blond would have shrugged and told him all about the conquest - Ali was special. 

  “Alright everyone, since Ali and Ashlyn are heading to Germany tomorrow Gran and I thought it would be nice to have our final breakfast together for a while… so maybe we can drop the whole…” Deb tried to signal she didn’t want to talk about sex but was a little embarrassed about it. Everyone around the table decided to jump in on this.   

“What? You don’t want to talk about anal beads?” Kyle offered seriously. Ashlyn almost choking on her coffee. Ali gently rubbing the blond’s back as she laughed hysterically. 

  “No Kyle, she doesn’t want to talk about sex toys in general. Duh.” Chris offered with a wink.   

“More like Vibrators. Seriously though Mom. A good vibrator really does help.” Everyone was dying in laughter after Ali’s comment - except Deb of course.   

“Oh I know where you can get a really good deal.” Gran offered excitedly, Kyle hitting the table, unable to breathe at this point. No one expected it, but everyone love Gran just a little bit more for her input. Ashlyn unsure wether her Gran was joking or not, but didn’t mind at this point.   

“Oh stop it all of you!” Deb shushed everyone before sitting down at the head of the table. The older woman can’t help but blush as the rest of the family all continued to cry laugh at her expense, waiting patiently for everyone to regain control of the room.   

“Are you finished?” She said innocently, which only made everyone collapse in a fit of laughter again. Ali’s mother rolled her eyes. 

  “Oh Mom, we are sorry. You just make it far too easy.” Ali offered as she was the first to regain her composure this time around.   

“Thank you for this, I promise that there will be no sex at the table again.” At that comment even Deb broke down in laughter. Ali knew that if she could get her Mom to laugh then finally they could re-set and actually begin breakfast. She was ready to dig in after smelling the food as was everyone else. Once they all had laughed enough and thanked Deb and Gran for the grub, everyone dug in. They piled their plates with their favorites, continued conversation and drank ridiculous amounts of coffee happily until they couldn’t fit any more. It was the perfect way to spend time with their family and Ashlyn was over the moon with how such a dark time in Ali’s life still managed to find some light for her love. She knew, as she saw her crinkled smile as she laughed with her family, that Alexandra Blaire Krieger was going to be okay...


	24. The Longest Day and a Half

It had been a week since Ali and Ashlyn had left for Germany but it felt like months. The week had been busy. The pair had hardly seen each other even though they had been “living” together while the blond keeper looked for a place closer to her new team. Ali had begun her recovery onslaught, retraining her knee, trying to keep herself in shape was a full time job in itself. With hours nine - five being in the training centre where she would run recovery tests, work on strengthening her knee, doing weight training anything to get her back at her best in the quickest amount of time possible. Ali was committed to getting back on to the National team and she would do it with finesse. On a Sunday, it was her “day off”. Her team would have a game which she would attend, of course. She wanted to show her support for her team, her friends. She would need to sort out a routine for her Sunday’s at some point but this being her first one - she was allowed to feel a little disorientated today. 

  Ashlyn was up in Duisburg for the weekend, she didn’t want to go because it was the first weekend she was in Germany and she really wanted to spend it with her love, but when an amazing apartment became available close to her team’s home field she couldn’t pass it up. Ali understood of course, and had to physically push her blond stud on to the train just to prove that she would be okay. Ashlyn had felt very overwhelmed about going to see the apartment alone, not knowing any German but Ali had assured that she would be fine and if she was desperate, all she had to do was call. Ashlyn rocked up to the apartment a whole six minutes ahead of schedule and waited around the front of the building. The building was next to a park, perfect for all the puppy watching she planned to do in her “free time” - the building itself was very secure looking, there was intercom and no back building access which Ashlyn liked the idea of.   

“Hallo! Entschuldigung, ich bin spät” A very flustered woman called towards the blond keeper, making her assume that she was the woman she had received an email from earlier in the week. Ashlyn smiled unsure as she tried to understand the woman who was trying to apologies for running late but was clearly not understood by the blond keeper. Ashlyn then gave up and apologized in English, making the woman understand.  

“Oh sorry, my English is not great.” The woman communicated in broken English as she took Ashlyn through the apartment slowly - making sure that she showed every inch of the property. Ashlyn fell in love the heated floorboards, the lightly painted walls and the open plan living vibe that the place had. She was always quite a big fan of clean looking places and could she great potential in this space. She could buy some paintings to liven the place up, even paint a few of her own. Print some photos of home, her family, her friends, her Ali. Her mind was made up in the bathroom (of all places) where a full sized bath tub awaited. She knew right then and there that this was the place for her. Without needing to see anything else (the bedroom could be a home for rats and she would still love it) Ashlyn handed over her tenancy information and hoped to hear back as soon as Monday. She was over the moon and prayed that whoever owned the place would accept her. She slipped out her phone as she headed to the train station - not needing to be in Duisburg and away from Ali for much longer and clicked to call her love. Ali answered after the second ring (as always). 

“This better be urgent! I am an incredibly important person, you know!” Ali laughed at her own pick up line and its stupidity. Ashlyn rolled her eyes as she smiled into the phone - anyone who watched her walk alone the street could tell that she was talking to someone important. The way her cheeks flushed just by hearing the brunette’s voice was enough to give it away.   

“How fortunate am I then? The Princess actually picked up for me.” Ashlyn carried on the little joke, Ali laughing gently on the other end. 

  “Have you got a minute?” The blond continued on a more serious note. 

  “Of course! How did everything go?” 

  “Great! I put in an application, find out tomorrow. Just needs a little Harris lovin’” Ali moaned into the phone.

  “The apartment and I have that in common.” 

  “I’m on my way, Princess. Train leaves in ten. Where will you be?” Ali looked at her watch. She had to watch her team play a practice match against the Reserve men’s team like they played before every pre-season. She knew that by the time Ashlyn was back in town it would be just before half time and that she wouldn’t be able to pick her up from the station.

  “I’m sorry, I wish I could leave to come get you.” Ashlyn smile, she knew that Ali would love nothing more than to be able to play in the game, but with her fresh injury, that wouldn’t be possible any time soon. 

  “Hey it’s all good. Are we still on for tonight?” Tonight. Tonight was the opening game for the National team in the Olympics and Ali had tried desperately to put it from her mind. She had actually forgotten about it even though the girls were in Europe and only a few hours away. Ali sighed. She knew that Ashlyn had planned for Nikki to come over with her girlfriend so that the four of them could watch their friends and show support but she wasn’t feeling it. 

  “Do you think Nikki would mind if I just kept you to myself tonight? Snuggle on the couch, watch the game, kiss a while. You have been gone a long time, you know.” Ashlyn laughed into the phone.   

“Ali, I’ve been gone for a day and a half.” Her voice stayed monotone. 

  “It’s been the longest day and a half without you here, Baby.”   

“Fine…” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. She had known that this would happen and had already asked Nikki if they could perhaps rain check it to the second game. She knew that Ali would feel upset about the first game, with her meant to be there and all. That’s why it was such a surprise that Ali would come up with the idea of hosting Nikki and her girlfriend in the first place.   

“I already texted her last night to post phone anyway. They are cool.” Ali couldn’t believe it. She was shocked that the blond could read her mind even being so far away from her. She really was a stud. 

  “Thank you, Ashlyn. I know you are keen to see Nikki, but-“

  “I would rather see you… Naked.” Ali blushed and bit her bottom lip at the thought.  

“Get that smug look off your face. People can see you, Harris.” Ashlyn chuckled as she heard her train being announced.  

“You love it, Krieger. I have to get going. See you soon.”

“Okay, I love you.” Ali put down her phone and smiled. She was excited to have her love back. To be able to spend some quality time with her in her apartment before she eventually had to make the move over to her team. Little did she know that Ashlyn and the rest of her National team had a surprise in store for her later that night.  

 

**

 

  Ali found herself screaming loudly. Louder than she thought she would during a friendly match but she was frustrated. Her team who were usually excellent communicators was all over the shop during their match against the men’s side and Ali was shocked. She needed to be out there. She needed them to hear what she had to say, and she needed them to stop playing like children. It wasn’t until she felt hands cover her eyes and the familiar feeling of Ashlyn pressing her body into her that she was able to relax. The brunette turned with a smile as she saw Ashlyn standing there, her dimple on full display. Damn that dimple. Without second guessing her motions, Ali quickly latched herself onto the blond and felt her body relax almost instantly. Ashlyn was quick to pull the brunette into her arms and kiss the top of her head soothingly, lovingly.   

“I’m so glad you’re here, Baby.” Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s chest - even with the crowd roaring at the signal of half time, Ashlyn still managed to hear Ali’s words. The blond smiled and tightened her grip around the defender. 

  “Where else would I be?” Her words were reassuring to the brunette. Ali’s confidence was yet to recover from her kneeing blowing out, and needed an extra layer of body armour in the form of Ashlyn to keep her going for the moment. Ashlyn didn’t mind it at all. She sat Ali down, making sure she kept some sort of contact with her love - assuring her that she wasn’t going anywhere for the time being. She was brought up to speed on how the game was going (poorly) and got herself ready for the second half to begin.   

 

**

  The game ended up being painful for the pair to watch. It seemed that their whole gameplay had collapsed without Ali there to bark orders at them. This was not going to do Ali any good. The blond kept an eye out for Ali as they headed out to the pitch to listen in on the team meeting. Their coach wasn’t the type to yell, it was the silence that made everyone panic.   

“Das war peinlich” he said finally, the girls all looking down at the grass instead of him, including Ali. Ashlyn tried to look like she knew what was happening or to understand what the coach had just said - she didn’t. Ali gave her the “I will tell you later look” so she was happy to just keep to herself until their meeting was over. The coach kept his team meeting short. Communication being the biggest key missing for the girls out on the pitch today. He would point at Ali from time to time making the brunette’s face go red, then he would point to another girl; presumably the one who was filling in for Ali until further notice.   

“Müssen wir kommunizieren. Wenn wir nicht Krieger haben, müssen wir auf einem viel größeren Spektrum kommunizieren… verstanden?” Ashlyn’s eyes widened. She couldn’t help but worry about when her own coach would need to make grand speeches, and she would be the only one who would have absolutely no idea on what was being said. She made a mental note that she was going to need to drill Ali on her German from now until she left for Duisburg permanently. 

   After the meeting was over and Ali had said goodbye to the team she and Ashlyn walked hand in hand towards Ali temporary driver. She was not allowed to drive yet, with her knee being as it was and so the club had organised for a driver to take her around while she was still not cleared for any strenuous activity. The brunette explained what the coach had said after the game, that they needed to communicate at an even higher level because she wasn’t on the pitch anymore. It was well known throughout the soccer nation that Ali Krieger was the queen of communication even if she was a mumbler by nature. Ashlyn thought that it might be an idea to talk to the coaches about being some sort of assistant, making her eligible to be on the pitch and help the girls stay connected - Ali loved it and made a note to talk to the coach on Monday. 

 

  **

  The pair had showered, take out had been ordered and Ashlyn was in the middle of setting up her laptop so that they could watch the opening game of the olympics. It was going to be a big one with USA taking on France. Everyone knew that this game would either make or break the National team. They were still struggling with the realisation that Krieger wasn’t there. They knew Mitts was good, but they also knew that Krieger was just that little bit better. Both Ali and Ashlyn had sent mass messages out to the team to show their support, Ashlyn making sure that everyone was ready to unleash their plan if the opportunity presented itself and if not, then it would be revealed in the press conference post game. Ashlyn was nervous, she had somehow managed to keep her clothes on for the past week to keep Ali from seeing her new ink but she was nervous on how the brunette would take it in the end. That’s when the intercom rang.   

“Chinesisch” the speaker sang as Ali found out who it was. She called for Ashlyn over her shoulder as she opened the door with a smile when she saw just how much they had managed to order before taking it into the living room. Blankets, pillows and throws were all placed on the floor, candles lit the room softly as Ashlyn finished lighting the final wick. Ali’s eyes glistened in the beauty of the sight in front of her. No one had ever done anything so simple, so, so romantic in her entire life. Ashlyn held out her hand and took the Chinese from Ali’s hands - finding a place for their food on the flood before turning her focus back to Ali.   

“This is so lovely” Ali whispered in awe of Ashlyn’s decorative skills. The blond simply shrugged. 

“My Princess deserves much more than a mere pillow fort.” The brunette was helped down to the floor just in time to watch the USA exit the locker room and out onto the pitch for the National anthems. Both Ashlyn and Ali kept their eyes glued to the tv as they dug into the Chinese with their chopsticks. The camera panning over their favorites as they stood in a line and waited.  

“Tobin looks really nervous.” Ashlyn whispered, a piece of steamed tofu sticking out of her mouth - Ali grunts in agreement. They both stood and sang their national anthem proudly, before getting back on to the floor and continuing to devour the mass amounts of food lying on their floor. They would continue to eat and comment on the game cautiously until the nineteenth minute, when Abby finally put one away against the strong French keeper. Both Ali and Ashlyn screamed as their dear friend headed the ball into the net, grabbing everyone on their team as they got into position for Abby’s celebration. The eleven players all held out their left arms proudly showing off the tape wrapped around their forearms. There was black writing on the white tape as the camera panned across each player’s forearm, including Hope who had pushed her keeper jersey up so that she could join in on this. Ali’s heart thumping in her chest as she finally read the message. “This is all for you, Kriegy.” Abby looked directly into the camera and winked, knowing that the right back would be watching this. Then the team all broke off and went back to their positions. The crowd roared at the message of support for their teammate. Ali turned to Ashlyn softly with tears in her eyes.   
   
“Did you know they were going to do that?” Ashlyn shook her head, in truth, Abby had mentioned that they were going to do something but they didn’t tell Ashlyn what it was - she had thought that they would have revealed their tattoos but obviously the team had thought about it and were sure that they could get in another so that her idea could go off. She was happy that this had happened and that Ali was already moved by the knowledge of just how much these ladies cared about Ali. They both turned back to the screen, Ali leaning into Ashlyn as the game became dirtier on the French women’s behalf.   

 

**

  Two more goals had been scored. It was now an hour into the game and the French were playing dirty. It was clear that the USA needed to keep their heads right, they needed to play safely. Ashlyn didn’t want anyone getting hurt just so that they could have the “perfect reveal” and accepted that her own celebration would probably have to wait until the end of the game. That was until the sixty-sixth minute when sweet little power house Morgan put away the winner. She had already scored tonight but this one was different. This one came out of pure skill over a foul playing team and Alex was going to celebrate. She grabbed everyone and ran towards the camera looking at it directly. 

“This is for you Krieger!” The young power forward yelled as she looked around at her team who had gotten into the same formation as when Abby scored. Everyone looked down the line with a sweaty smile, Alex counting down as they all held onto the tape. 

Three.

Two.

One.

The entire team pulled off the tape to reveal their inked forearm pointing to the simple word of love in the same way that Ali would always pose when showing it off.   

“Oh my god.” Ali gasped, tears instantly re-filling her eyes as she watched her teammates all beam at the camera and then each other. Alex pulling away from the group quickly for a final message.  

“Love you!” She yelled before running off to her position and prey that she would not become a casualty of the French’s foul play. Ali sat there completely gobsmacked at the sight of her teammates with the same ink as her own. The brunette felt Ashlyn press her body against hers. Ashlyn was nervous, she wasn’t used to long pauses with Ali and this was certainly a long pause. Ashlyn took a deep breath, she was ready to take the bullet.   

“That one. I did know about.” Her voice was barely audible over the sounds coming from the tv but Ali still heard her. The brunette turned to face her love, looking deeply into her hazel eyes, searching. Her eyes widened as she figured it out.  

“This was your idea.” Ashlyn simply nodded. That was all the defender needed, she pulled her love into her. Their lips crashed furiously together as Ali moaned into Ashlyn’s hungry kiss. The brunette pulled back for a moment, looking down at Ashlyn’s arm and frowning.   

“Did you…” Ashlyn laughed, she knew what Ali was thinking.  

“You are going to have to work harder than that for me to tell you where it is, Krieger.” Ali raised an eyebrow. Knowing that Ashlyn didn’t have it on her arm like the rest of them. She sighed.  

“If it’s on your ass, Harris… We are done.” Ashlyn laughed as she stripped Ali of her jersey and began kissing the defender’s neck, sucking on her pulse point - only taking Ali’s breasts in her hands when Ali moaned for her to do so. She was going to love this woman right. The way she deserved to be loved. Ashlyn laying her lover down before pressing her body gently down on top. Ali pushing her hips up so that she could grind herself against Ashlyn’s thigh. The brunette was already losing her mind with Ashlyn paying so much attention on her aching nipples and barely any where she needed it most. 

Ashlyn pulled off Ali’s pants and underwear, running her hands gently along the defender’s thighs, painstakingly slow. She could tell that Ali was getting desperate. The way her hips bucked. The way her jaw clenched. Even the look in her eyes as she opened them to look directly at the blond told her that she needed to cum hard, and soon.   

“Take off your clothes, Baby. I need to feel you against me.” Ali moaned as she stopped Ashlyn from returning to her neck. Ashlyn obliged, taking a sigh, she took off her own pants, underwear. As she took off her shirt, she held her breath. There was no way Ali wasn’t going to see the fresh ink now. She turned away and removed her jersey, her bra and took a deep breath. This was it. She slowly turned, baring all for her love to see, knowing Ali’s eyes found the ink immediately over her heart and began weeping. Ashlyn panicked and pulled her into her arms.    

“Ali! Ali, it’s alright. I’m sorry. I just -“ She was interrupted by her girlfriend pulling her into her closely.   

“I’m so lucky to have you. You are my everything, Ashlyn. Thank you.” Ashlyn cupped Ali’s face and smiled. 

  “The only lucky one here, is me.” The blond kissed her gently. 

  “I’m so in love with you, Ashlyn Harris.” Ali whispered, causing that damn dimple smile. The pair continued to make love on the floor for hours. They didn’t know what tomorrow brought them, but what they did know what that nothing would ever come between them. The were each other’s world and they would do everything in their power to keep this world alive.


	25. You're Not Staying Are You?

As luck would have it, Ashlyn had been let her “dream apartment” and therefore had gone back to Duisburg the following morning to sign her paperwork and receive the keys etc. She would be able to move in as soon as tomorrow which meant furniture needed to be bought, utilities and actually carrying out all of the regular proactive things that an adult would need to do in order to function whilst living on their own - she would miss Ali’s birthday. The blond keeper felt awful, she was going to need to make it up to Ali for missing her birthday with everything happening so quickly around her she could feel herself beginning to panic under the pressure. What if she wasn’t good enough to stay? What if they terminated her contract? What if this was all just one big mistake? Those type of thoughts running through the keeper’s mind constantly as she turned the key of her front door to unlock it and officially let herself in for the first time. But, oh the apartment! It really was a beautiful piece of architecture and she couldn’t wait to how the end product off to Ali (if she could ever find the time). Suddenly her brunette lovers face flashes on her phone screen as it rings obnoxiously in the very empty apartment. Ashlyn whips out her phone and smiles to herself.

  “Hey, Princess.”   The brunette defender had given her girlfriend the all clear for her not to be there. It wasn’t like it was a big birthday, she was only turning twenty-eight - if it was thirty then yes, perhaps she would have preferred that her love be around for it but twenty-eight - Ali made a point that she would have a quite night. Perhaps she would get a quick drink with her teammates, slip into bed early and just relax before she went back to recovery. The thought of actually resting sounded ideal to the brunette - making sure that she set an alarm on her phone so that she would not miss any of the USA verses Columbia match that would be played on the same night.  

“I just wanted to tell you I wish I could be there tomorrow… But I have my first team practice, and my furniture is being delivered and-”  

“Baby, stop! It’s fine! I completely understand. You need to be in Duisburg, it’s okay!” Ali’s heart melted at just how distraught Ashlyn’s voice sounded. If anyone would have told her that the blond stud was such a romantic, the girl from Virginia would have laughed hysterically but now - knowing just how wonderful and caring her love was - she couldn’t help but flux with love.  

“I promise I will make it up to you!”

  “You bet your fine ass you will, Harris.” Ashlyn can’t help but chuckle little did Ali know that her love already had a plan in the works. 

  “Well I better be going, have a few more things to do before we have a team dinner. I will call you tonight.”  

“Okay, sounds good. Bye babe.”

Ashlyn quickly hangs up the phone, and opens up her messages to look over her plans with Ali’s teammates. If she could pull this off, it would be the best surprise Ashlyn has ever accomplished.   

 

**

  After Ali finished her final recovery session for the day, she headed to the locker rooms where the rest of her teammates were all waiting happily for her. They giggled as the brunette entered, heading for her locker with a confused look on her face as Nadine lent against the number eleven’s locker with a smug look on her face. 

  “Was machst du gerade?” Nadine chuckled as she eyeballed Ali’s locker, helping the brunette to understand what was happening. There was a package sitting in her locker with a single red rose sitting on top. Ali quickly opened the package, revealing a beautiful shimmery black dress with a simple note inside. “Schneckenhofstraße 8, 60596 Frankfurt am Main. 7 o’clock.” Ali frowned and looked up to her teammate who was beaming. They both knew the address well, it was Ali’s favourite cocktail bar “Hopper’s” a terrible name but an exceptional place considering.   

“Do you know what this is about?” The keeper just shrugged, not wanting to give anything away but knowing exactly what was happening. Ali rolled her eyes and pulled the dress out of the box, gasping at just how amazing it was and how she wished Ashlyn could see her in it. She didn’t like that the note was typed. She didn’t like that whatever this was, it was very hush hush, but she was curious. The brunette quickly made her way to the shower, dried herself and began transforming into something that was somewhat presentable for the outside world.   

“How do I look?” Ali asked somewhat self consciously, she had never worn an outfit that someone else had picked out for her but whoever chose this had great taste. 

  “Like a Princess! Now, get going. Don’t want to be late jar?” Ali giggled. Looking to see she had half an hour to make it across town. Ali flashed her dear friend a wink and ran out to her car, making it to the bar in record time. 

 

  **

  “Hallo!” Ali was greeted by Hank, a very dapper looking man in his later thirties, gay and very friendly. He always enjoyed it when Ali and her friends stopped by and was thrilled that she was back, holding his arms out fondly to greet the brunette.   

“Einige Ihrer Partei ist bereits hier!” Hank said happily pointing over to a table in the back corner of the establishment. Ali looked over confused. “Some of my party?” She thought to herself as she thanked Hank absentmindedly before heading over to the group mentioned slowly.   “Oh my god! She finally made it!” The unmistakable sound of Kyle Krieger filling the bar with his obnoxious voice hit Ali immediately. Tears filling her eyes as she saw her brother stand from the table and quickly make his way over. Niki and Molly both turning around with warm smiles on their faces to watch the siblings interact. Ali beamed at her brother’s contact. 

“What are you doing here? How did I not know about this? How are you here?” Happy tears spilling innocently down Ali’s cheeks as she lets go of her brother, demanding answers - ultimately make Kyle laugh.  

“Woah! Ease up there Baby Girl! All will be revealed later, come and say hi to everyone.” Ali’s eyes moving over to Niki and Molly who had both gotten up by this point. She quickly makes her way over apologizing for bailing on them a few nights earlier but gushing over seeing them now. She had forgotten just how much she had enjoyed their company, with Niki being Ashlyn’s best friend - it wasn’t usual for her and Ali to hang out whilst their mutual blond bombshell wasn’t around.

Ali sat down, red wine already in front of her as she waited for some sort of explanation. The three guests all laughed, they were surprised that Ashlyn had managed to pull off a surprise of this scale, especially when she wasn’t physically here herself. Kyle unable to keep his eyes off the entrance as he waited impatiently for the last guest to arrive. He saw them enter and smiled knowing the perfect way to set this introduction up. 

  “I’ve gotta say it Baby Girl, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress!” Ali giggled.

  “Well of course you would say it, you bought it for me, didn’t you?” Niki, Molly and Kyle all giggled together leaving Ali confused.  

“Oh honey, I wish I could take credit for that beauty… But I didn’t buy you that dress… She did.” Kyle nodded his head towards someone standing behind Ali forcing her to turn around. Her breath hitched immediately as she saw her love in a black suite with a Carolina Blue collared shirt, complete with a black skinny tie. Her hair was down, air dried from the looks of things. She looked nervous from the looks of things but smiled softly when Ali registered what was happening. 

  “Ashlyn?” The blond’s name left Ali’s mouth in a whisper as she pushed herself up from the table and ran into her lover’s arms. The force of Ali’s body crashing into the blond almost knocked the wind out of her as she laughed at just how overwhelmed her girlfriend was.  

“Baby, what are you doing here?” Ali whispered into the blond’s neck, causing her body to shudder. Ashlyn pulling the defender into her tightly.   

“I didn’t want you to be alone for your birthday.” Ali loved her. She loved her with her entire being. The pair kissed tenderly and parted before Kyle had a chance to begin the cat calls - Ashlyn placing her hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back to guide her back to her seat. Ashlyn hugged the other’s and thanked them for helping keep the secret that Ashlyn had flown Kyle out for the weekend, paying for a hotel for his first night in town so that he wouldn’t be too jet lagged for tonight's festivities but also knowing that Ali would have him stay with her for the rest of his trip.   

 

**

  The group drank, had dinner and watched USA take on Columbia. This game wasn’t a nail bitter, in fact, they were expected to win it. What Ali didn’t expect was for Pino to write her a birthday message on a piece of tape and for her to show it off after she scored. She loved this team so much and felt as though she was there with them. She was desperate to see them in action but would never be allowed to leave with her recovery sessions getting heavier. She would remind herself to send Pino a message of thanks later in the evening, when they both had a little time to chat if at all possible. She was desperate to hears news from the girls, to know how they were, how they were feeling about the matches ahead. Anything and everything. She was just glad to have Ashlyn there to take her mind off it every so often. 

  Niki and Molly left earlier in the evening, needing to get an early train in the morning but were very grateful for finally catching up with their other favorite couple while Kyle was keen to head out with some of his friends who were also in town. He made plans with Ali to meet up for breakfast in the morning to drop his bags off before her went exploring.   

“What are you two love birds going to do?” The question pained Ashlyn as Ali’s eyes fell on the blond.  

“You’re not staying are you?” Ali whispered gently, breaking Ashlyn’s heart. The blond painfully shook her head.   

“I’m sorry, but my train leaves in half an hour. I have to be at practice in the morning.” Ali smiled softly, she wasn’t upset, she understood - the fact that Ashlyn was here was enough. The pair said the farewells to Kyle and walked hand in hand to the train station where Ashlyn pulled Ali in close under the stars. 

  “I have something for you… but you can’t see it until you get home.” She pulled out a DVD from her jacket pocket and handed it to Ali. 

  “What is it?” 

  “Just a little something from everyone… And this is from me.” Ashlyn pulled out the unmistakable bag of David Yurman causing Ali’s eyes to widen.

  “You didn’t!” Her amber flecked eyes catching Ashlyn’s causing the blond to smile.   

“I did. I know how much you love him.” Ali opened the bag and pulled out the diamond earrings with a matching necklace.   

“This is too much. You are too much, Baby.” Ashlyn chuckled and pulled Ali in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues melding together as the pair moaned deeply into each other only pulling away at the sound of Ashlyn’s train being called. 

  “Watch the DVD. I promise, it’s worth a look.” Ali smiled and tried to desperately hold on to her love as Ashlyn began pulling away.

  “Please let me know when you get home.” The brunette called, Ashlyn smiling on her shoulder.   

“I love you Alex Krieger! Happy Birthday!” Ashlyn pulled herself up on to the train but not before flashing her famous smile. “Damn that dimpled smile.” Ali thought as she held her presents to her heart and watched as the train took a part of her soul back to Duisburg…


	26. Best Birthday Ever

Ali raced home, quickly took off her heels which she always had in her car for emergencies - pulled off her new black dress and got into something a little more comfortable before heading to he lounge room to watch the DVD Ashlyn had given her. She had no idea what to expect, what it was about, who was in it - no context whatsoever. So when the video begins with her team standing outside of the tattoo parlour in Vancouver, Ali completely breaks down. 

She watched her teammates all wave at the camera, Ashlyn talking in the background, making everyone aware that she is documenting what it happening, Alex Morgan’s face is slightly paler than usual as Tobin slings a comforting around her - the rest of the team is all buzzing as they hold their coffee and pose out front. The camera turns to Ashlyn who smiles. That damn smile.   

“So this is happening.” Ashlyn’s voice is excited as she moves the camera back to her team who are beginning to pile inside, Ali laughing as Alex let’s everyone go in in front of her only to be dragged in by Tobin and Whit who laugh helplessly.   

The camera focuses on a very slick looking tattoo artist by the name of Chad, he is covered in in and wearing a singlet with a backwards snapback and looked pretty excited to be a part of this little doco, as Abby explains what is happening to both him and the camera. Ali’s heart is bursting at the mention of Ashlyn’s name and how she had come up with the idea of everyone getting the tattoo to show support for their dearest friend. Chad sent a thumbs up to the camera, happy to lend a hand. 

  “Who want’s to go first?” He asks coolly, Abby steps forward, being the captain, she felt it was her duty. As she makes her way over to the chair, the scene fades to the Captain, sitting calmly out on the pitch with her sunglasses on with a big smile.

  “Hey Ali. So by now you knew that we may have gotten a little ink for you. I just wanted to say that I am so proud of everything that you have achieved in your career, and that I was absolutely devastated to see you go down the way you did…” Ali is sobbing by this point. 

  “I cannot imagine what you are going through but I know. I know. Deep down, you will come back from this. You are one of the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of playing with and I know this will not stop you. Keep your head up, Kriegy. I am always here if ever you need me. Love you, Right back.” Abby gives her famous wink as the image fades back to Abby in her ink session, breathing deeply as Chad marks her skin permanently. The forwards smiles excitedly when the artist gives her the signal that he is all finished and Ashlyn zooms in on it and Abby for a final pose.  

Boxx is next, sending the same kind of message of love and support followed by her pose with her new ink. She smiles graciously for the camera before Sydney and Pino come onto the screen. Sydney smirking at the camera.  

“Oh Kriegy.” Sydney begins.  

“Little Kriegy.” Pino continues. The two exchange looks before breaking into laughter. Ali can’t help but laugh at them in her apartment. 

 “Well this sucks. It sucks that we are going to go out on to the field and you won’t be there with us.” Sydney began. 

  “But you will be now!” Pino yells happily, holding up her fresh tattoo proudly, Sydney following suite with a smile.

  “Damn straight you will! In all seriousness. We love you. We hope that you take the time you need to heal both physically and mentally…” 

  “But don’t take too long because Harris is already pining for you!” Pino winks.  

“Shut up!” Ashlyn yells from behind the camera causing both Pino and Sydney to laugh hysterically.   

“See what I mean?” Pino winks before she throws a ball that hits the camera and presumably Ashlyn which causes her to drop the phone. Ali watches as Ashlyn chases Pino around the park, leaving Sydney to pick up the camera and have a quick little moment to herself. 

  “We love you, Ali… Just not as much as she does.” Sydney takes the phone as zooms in on Ashlyn and her dimple smile as wipes her mouth from where the ball must have hit her, Pino still laughing. Ali’s chest is beating as Sydney hands the camera back to her lover and the scene transitions to both Sydney and Pino getting their fresh ink.   

“Holy shit it hurts! It hurts so much!” The camera focuses on little Alex Morgan getting her ink as everyone except Tobin is laughing at her. From the way Alex is acting, it’s almost as if she is giving birth and everyone else is dying in the back ground, even Tobin is trying desperately not to laugh at her girlfriend. The scene once again changes to Alex dribbling the soccer ball sluggishly.   

“Hey Ali, just want to say that this tattoo will be my first and last. I have been shamed by everyone, and have been the subject of many pregnancy memes all day, so I blame you… Well no, I blame, Harris. This is all her fault.” Alex sticks her tongue out to Ashlyn before smiling brightly. 

  “Just remember to take care of yourself, call me if you need anything and hurry back because I’m finding it way to easy to tare up the defense when you aren’t here. Love you, Ali! See you back on the pitch soon.” Alex waves innocently, the scene changing to her screwed face as the final touches of Chad’s work is completed, the color fading from Alex’s cheeks and the relief on her face when she is told it’s over - priceless. Ali cannot control her laughter.

  Next is Hope and Kelley, of course. Hope looks deadpan as usual, while Kelley is her usual cheeky self. She holds up her and Hope’s arms showing off their fresh ink proudly.   

“So… Your girlfriend made us get tramp stamps in your honor, because, you know… She is twisted.” Kelley laughs and winks to the camera. She relaxes into Hope side, and smiles innocently.  

“We just wanted to say that we hope you are alright.” Hope proceeded, she cared about her team but she was also very uninterested in playful banter - she was never one for small talk and Ali respected her for it. Kelley nodding in agreement. 

  “We hope that you know that we are here for you, no matter what and that you will always be a part of this team. You are a great player.”  

“And a great person!” Kelley added, Hope rolling her eyes. Ali laughs at the exchange.   

“We just hope that you can pull yourself through this. Get back on your feet and help us win the next World Cup.” Hope smiles, sound with what she has said and gets up leaving Kelley sitting on the grass alone awkwardly.   

“Love you, Kriegy!” Kelley yells before running after Hope. The camera showing off their very short inking sessions as they were far too cool to have any episodes whilst getting inked. 

Whitney and Tobin both beam at the camera showing off their new ink, wishing their love and hopes to see Krieger back on the field soon, also making fun at Ashlyn for missing her defender, and staring at her ass more than actually playing the game. Ashlyn not denying it. 

  Then came HAO.

  HAO sat down on the grass holding a ball, she seemed to be the most devastated out of the lot of them so far. Tears already building up in her eyes. Ali moved closer to the screen, wishing she could reach into it. HAO smiled softly, and wipes a few tears away before take a big breath.  

“Hey roomie.” The words cut through both of them like a knife. 

 “There are no words… I’m sure that everyone has expressed how they hope you heal up quickly and that they love you, of course they have because you… Ali, are a wonderful human. You are a wonderful defender, you are a wonderful person on and off the field and the game just isn’t the same without you.” HAO smiles softly, choking on her words as she tries desperately to stop herself from crying any more. Tears streaming down Ali’s face by this point. 

  “I want you to know that you will come back from this. I know it. I can feel it. You are meant for great things and this is not the end for you. I know that it seems like the world is against you right now but you have us. We will help you through this. I will do whatever I can to help you. You are one of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am so absolutely proud of you and everything that have and will achieve in the future. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. We will always be there for you, Ali. I love you so much, and miss you every day. Come back soon because my nails just aren’t the same.” Both HAO and Ali burst out laughing as the scene fades to HAO holding out her finished tattoo with pride. 

  The scene fades to the little game of three on three, Pino taking off her shirt and Whitney shrieking at the sight. Ali laughing at her favorites as they muck about the field like they would when they had light training sessions. Oh how she missed them all in their own special way. That was when Ashlyn sat down in front of the camera, there was no one holding it this time, Ali could tell. 

Ashlyn took a minute, whatever she was about to say was important otherwise the blond would have said it already. Ali watched as her love picked at the grass for a moment before laughing sadly, looking up to see a tear trickle down the keeper’s face. 

  “You scared me Princess.” Ashlyn voice broke as she tried to spit the words out. Ali’s heart breaking as she watched the blond struggle with whatever it was she was trying to say. 

  “I - um - I heard you scream and a part of me died on the inside. I was so scared for you, Baby.” Ali can’t contain her sobs as she watches Ashlyn break down on camera. She is desperate to hold her blond keeper. To kiss her. To make love to her. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. 

  “I just - you - saved me. You saved my family. Everything I have is - because - is because of you. I - don’t know what - what I would do without you, Alex.” Ashlyn wiped away her tears and smiled, her bloodshot hazel eyes looking up at the camera momentarily as she smiled.   

“I want you to know that I will do everything I can to help you get through this. I promise I will take care of you, like you have taken care of me, and my family. I believe in you - you will fight this. You will come back from this and you will come back stronger than ever. I know it. The world knows it. You are going to come back and kick everyone’s ass. The world is yours, Baby. It’s only a matter of time before they realize just how amazing you are. Just know that I love you, and am here whenever you need me.”

The scene fades to Ashlyn sitting in the inking chair casually as Chad etches the word of love over her heart. Whitney and Tobin fighting back tears at just how “romantic” the whole situation is. Sydney and Alex, complete basket cases off in the corner. Kelley snuggling into Hope who just rolls her eyes and sluggishly put an arm around her girlfriend. HAO holds the camera.  

“That was my idea.” HAO admits proudly as she winks to the camera. Ali laughs as she wipes the tears away. She watches as everyone finished up and poses outside the tattoo parlour with a very chilled Chad before everyone waves and blows kisses to the camera. Ali can’t contain just how much emotion she is feeling as the scene goes to black. She goes to turn the DVD off when Ashlyn quickly comes back on to the screen. This time she is in Ali’s apartment. 

  “I have one more surprise for you baby. It’s in your overnight bag. I love you.” And with that. The end of the DVD.

Ali gets up from the couch and heads to her room. More importantly, her overnight bag. She rummages through it only to discover an envelope addresses to her in Ashlyn's handwriting. There was a note, of course. “I knew that after watching the video, you would be missing the girls. Have a great time and send them my love.” Ali eyes widened as two plane tickets to Manchester one for her and one for Kyle fell into her hands. That was enough. Ali’s heart burst open. She flicked on her phone and immediately called her love. 

 

  **

  “Hey you.” Ashlyn’s voice was tired, she had just stepped into her apartment and was about to call her love but was beaten to it.   

“Are you okay?” Ashlyn could hear Ali sniffling on the other end of the phone, her heart sent into panic mode. 

  “I’m fine, Ash. I just - I love you so much. Thank you. I can’t believe you bought us plane tickets! How?” Ashlyn chuckled. She didn’t want to tell Ali the truth, about how she had sold a few of her boards and her jeep in order to pay for all of this. She didn’t need a car for the next two years and so thought she would be able to earn enough in order to buy a new car when she got back to the States.

  “It doesn’t matter. I just want to treat you right, Princess.” Ali sighed. She was being treated far beyond right. This was the next level.   

“I wish you could come to London with me.” 

  “I know, but I have a game that weekend.” 

  “Please tell me it’s not your first game!” Ali demanded causing Ashlyn to laugh sweetly into the phone.   

“No, Princess. It’s the second.” 

  “Good, because I want to be there for your first game. Who are you up against?” Ashlyn looked at her schedule, it was going to be against Bayern Munich. Ali groaned, of all of the teams. This was going to be a touch one but she would never let on to Ashlyn about just how difficult her first game would be. She was going to be supportive. She was going to be there and she was going to cheer as loudly and as proudly as Ashlyn would allow.   

“I can’t wait to watch you play. Kyle will be excited to see you in action too.” Ashlyn chuckles at the thought of him in a Harris keeper jersey and makes a mental note to send him one tomorrow. 

  “I look forward to it. Look I need to get some sleep, early start tomorrow but I hope you had a great birthday, My Love. I will message you in the morning.” Ashlyn was struggling to keep her eyes open by this stage. Ali simply smiled.  

“Talk to you soon, Baby… I love you Ashlyn Harris.”

“I love you too, Happy Birthday.” Ali puts down the phone. She smiles to herself as she thinks about everything that had happened today.  
“Best birthday ever” she thinks to herself as she makes herself comfortable in bed before crashing to sleep, dreaming of her amazing blond stud.


	27. I'm your biggest fan

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks since Ali’s birthday. Two weeks since Ashlyn had headed to Duisburg to begin training with her new team. Two weeks since the pair had seen each other and Ashlyn was struggling. She would never admit just how much this whole “living in Germany thing” was to Ali because she knew how much the brunette loved it over here but with Ashlyn and Ali’s schedules clashing almost every day, it was hard for them to stay connected. 

Ashlyn aggressively opened her apartment door with a huff. She had been worked hard at training, harder than she ever had been in her life, with Duisburg coming up against Bayern Munich on Sunday. This was a big match. The biggest match of Ashlyn’s career potentially and she was beginning to feel the pressure. She heaved her training gear into her room and pulled out her sweaty kit, placing it in the almost overflowing dirty clothes hamper in the bathroom. She didn’t bother with checking her phone or her messages, even though her home phone flashed continuously at the fact that she had several missed calls, she didn’t care at the moment. Instead she took a shower, tried to clear her head, her nerves, her self doubt. The team had gone through conditioning drills today, and she had struggled. The blond had always struggled when it came to conditioning, anything to do with running - she knew she needed to work on it and so added it to her list of things “to do”.   

She jumped out of the shower, drying her hair furiously as she walked through her apartment in a sports bra and shorts absentmindedly as she finally checked her phone. It was strange to see that she had so many missed messages from Ali, she couldn’t help but feel a twang in the pit of her stomach as she quickly pressed the call button - Ali picking up after the second ring, like always.  

“Ashlyn.” Ali breathed, finally hearing from her girlfriend after trying to get a hold of her for the last hour.

  “Ali? What is going on? Is everything okay?” Panic sounding in her voice, thinking that something was wrong.   

“Oh thank god! That Blond bombshell finally answered! Hurry up and get her address! I’m freezing bitch!” Kyle yelled in the back ground. Ashlyn frowned, hearing her love hush her brother.  

“Ali?” 

  “So, I may have gotten a couple of extra days off…”

“So…” Ashlyn’s heart stopped at the realisation of what her love was trying to say.  

“So we are here bitch! Where do you live?” Kyle yelled into the phone, Ashlyn hearing Ali’s hearty laugh in the back ground.

  “Are you being serious?” Ashlyn could hardly contain her excitement by this stage. 

“Thought it was about time I surprised you, Babe. If you need time to settle that’s fine, we can meet you somewhere. I know you had practice today.”   

“No, it’s fine. Jump in a cab and I will pay the fair when you get here.”   

“Okay, just text me your address. See you soon.” 

**

It took the Krieger siblings half an hour to reach Ashlyn’s apartment. It was plenty of time for the blond to frantically run around the apartment, opening her blinds to let the light in, put on a load of washing that was long over due. She changed the bed sheets, pulled out some spare towels for the pair. She made sure that there was food in the fridge - of course there wasn’t and so she quickly ordered a delivery so that at least there were the essentials for breakfast the next morning. The blond was lucky that she had set up her apartment by this stage, her pull out sofa bed and arrived merely days before, her glorious bed had been built the day before after almost two weeks of sleeping with the mattress on the floor. She had mounted paintings of the beach in her hometown on the walls, shark pictures and stuffed animals scattered throughout the apartment, her shark sleeping bag rolled up and nestled safely on the edge of the couch. She looked around the place, hoping that it would impress her love. She hated the thought of Ali hating her apartment - not wanting to spend her time there because it was so not what Ali lived like. Ashlyn was not about clutter. She was about being tidy, keeping things simple, not having to much “memorabilia” lying around. The pair were very different in the respect. As she tidied her dining table of all of her homework about Bayern, she heard the buzzing of her intercom and threw her notes of her opponents back on the table.   

“Hallo?” The blond called excitedly.

“Bitch it’s cold! Let us up!” Kyle yelled, Ashlyn buzzed them in immediately and opened her door - ready for the siblings to enter. Kyle was the first to enter, barging through the door with his arms up announcing he was here and that Ashlyn could relax now that her favourite person (he) was here. Ali rolled her eyes as she stood at the entrance of the apartment, she wanted to take it all in. It’s white bright walls. The bright turquoise colours of the beach printed across canvased mounted on the walls. Her amber flecked eyes finding Ashlyn’s as she smiled softly. This apartment was so Ashlyn.   

“You can come in, you goof.” Ashlyn teased as she watched Ali take in her surroundings. Ali blushed as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, Ashlyn quickly helping with her bags. Kyle rampaged through the apartment, looking through the place, judging that it was a perfect choice for the blond keeper who wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying as Ali kissed her tenderly in greetings. Kyle rolling his eyes as he finds his sister locking lips with the stunning keeper.   

“Urg. God you guys make me want a man. Stop it.” Ali and Ashlyn giggle as they seperate. 

  “Are you guys hungry? I ordered some groceries, should be here any minute. I haven’t had much time to shop recently.” Ali noticing the piles of notes sitting on the table, knowing that Ashlyn would have spent hours going over tapes of Bayern’s gameplay even if she wasn’t asked to. That was just the kind of player she was.   

“Geez, I would hate to see what your notes look like for Frankfurt.” Ali jokes as she holds up Ashlyn’s notebook. Ashlyn laughed.   

“You would have to pay me a lot of money to ever let you look at my notes on your team.” Ali raises an eyebrow - their teams weren’t scheduled to meet for another month or so, yet the brunette wasn’t surprised that her love had already begun doing her homework on them. Frankfurt were the league champions and Ashlyn was ready to show Germany what she was made of. 

  “So what’s that plan?” Ashlyn asked, she had not expected the pair to arrive for another two days, and she still had another practice before the game on Sunday. 

“I wanna go out dancing!” Kyle squealed excitedly, Ashlyn rolling her eyes - knowing that he would absolutely say he wanted to go out. Ali smiled, she wasn’t opposed to having a dance, but knew that Ashlyn would need to have an early night with training the next day. Ashlyn agreed of course, she didn’t want to disappoint her guests with her lack of enthusiasm which excited Kyle - he immediately ran off to the bathroom leaving the couple abruptly, standing there in shock at just how overly excited Ali’s brother was. 

  “Sorry, he’s just really excited to spend time with you.” Ali admitted sheepishly, Ashlyn beaming as she pulls her princess into her arms. Their lips meet gently as Ali melts into the blond, slowly rubbing a hand up Ashlyn’s chest, pushing her body in closer. Desperate for contact after being apart for so long. 

“You sure it’s just him who is excited to spend some time with me?” Ashlyn raised an eyebrow playfully, pulling her head away so that she could look into her lover’s eyes. Ali blushing at the question.

“I suppose it would be okay if I spent some time with you too.” Ali rolls her eyes playfully, giggling to herself before pulling Ashlyn into a far more heated kiss than the one before. Ashlyn moans into the kiss, knowing that if it were to continue she would not be able to leave her apartment or let her brunette defender go. She pulls back begrudgingly and sighs heavily, locking eyes with her love.

  “You need to put stop to that, don’t want you to bite off more than you can chew, Krieger.” Ashlyn flashing her all too familiar smug grin across her face.

“Urg! And in comes Smuglyn Harris. Ruining the mood since -“ Ashlyn quickly pulls Ali in before she has a chance to finish her trail of thought - her hand brushes devilishly over the brunette’s breast, squeezing her nipple forcefully causing Ali to moan audibly. Ashlyn smiling into the kiss.

“You were saying.” Ashlyn winks flirtatiously. 

“Damn you.” Is all Ali can say as she pushes the very smug keeper off her, Ashlyn releasing her grip and laughing at the signal of her victory. The blond watches on as Ali picks up her bag and heads towards the bedroom with a smile. She is over the moon that the girl from Virginia has managed to come here early, pained that she has to spend all of tomorrow at practice but thankful that she can at least spend the night in Ali’s arms. All she had to do was get through the next few hours. 

 

**

 

  The trio managed to find themselves heading to Kultkeller. A night club that Ashlyn had heard her teammates talk about in the locker room and had mentioned it being a good time. The place reminded them like more of a dive bar back in the states but the music was good and it had it’s own “charm” about it so they decided to stay. Ashlyn taking it upon herself to order non alcoholic drinks while the siblings found a table. The club wasn’t too crowded at this point, the night was still young and Ashlyn was thankful that she wasn’t having a big night, looking around and absolutely knowing that if she was out for a big one - this would be the place to do it. Back in her single days this bar would be the perfect hunting ground, which is probably why Kyle was so eager to stay. There was already a lot of eye candy popping up all over the place and Ashlyn was happy for it to be a distraction for him. She headed over to the table, balancing their drinks through a small crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room - clearly they were going to be the obnoxious ones at the later stages of the night - the people Ashlyn would try her best to avoid.

Kyle claps excitedly at the sight of his very colourful nonalcoholic cocktail whipping out his phone to take a photo of his favourite couple and their rainbow coloured drinks. Ali easily leans into Ashlyn, her hand resting on her lover’s thigh as they pose together happily. Kyle sighs at the photo.

  “God! Even in picture form you two love birds are sickening.” Kyle posts the photo on social media as he catches the eyes of a very attractive, very muscular man that passes their table with a wink. Ali laughs as Kyle’s jaw hits said table in awe. 

  “Did you - he - oh my god. I’m never leaving Germany!” Kyle squealed as he watched the attractive man move over to the dance floor looking over his shoulder back at him cheekily. Invitation accepted. Kyle quickly got to his feet. His eyes not moving from the pretty man.

  “Love you girls. Wish me luck!” He doesn’t wait for the couple to say anything before he disappears into the smoky dance area, leaving the lovers to have a moment of their own. Ali watches her brother for a moment before turning her attention to Ashlyn. She can tell that something is troubling her, that she isn’t entirely here with her. She is worried that perhaps her and Kyle’s timing wasn’t exactly perfect for the blond who seemed to be struggling with her darker demons. It had been months since Ali had seen that look in her lovers eyes and it made her worry. She moves closer to Ashlyn, kissing her lover’s cheek softly.   

“You need to leave don’t you.” Ali’s tone is soft, gentle - causing the blond’s breath to hitch. It still amazed Ashlyn that Ali was able to read her mind so easily. That she always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. In all honesty, the thought of a large, loud crowd made her feel uneasy. She wasn’t on her game tonight. It was one of those rare moments when Ashlyn Harris needed to be left alone. To regenerate. The blond tilted her head downwards to look into those amber flecked eyes of Ali’s. There was pain in her eyes. She felt guilty for not being able to hide her feelings from Ali - for not seeming like she was into the idea of going out dancing and spending time with Ali and her brother. 

  “I’m sorry, I thought I would be better by the time you guys came. There’s been a lot happening lately. I’m a little overwhelmed by it all.” Ali links her fingers with her love and smiles softly. She understands. She too had gone through this whole “move to Germany” thing and remembers feeling completely overwhelmed for the first few months. 

  “It’s okay, Ash.” Ali kisses Ashlyn’s cheek softly. 

  “I’ll tell Kyle we are leaving. He has a key, and a phone.” Ali quickly slides off her seat and goes off in search of her brother. Ashlyn sighs. She can’t believe how lucky she is to have someone as amazing as Ali to call her own. The fact that Alexandra Krieger had chosen her and was being so sweet to her even though she was being such a jerk. She would make it up to her, but tonight, she needed to be somewhere quiet. 

**

The pair entered Ashlyn’s apartment, Ali holding a tub of her favourite flavoured ice cream in her arms after confessing that she had been craving it for days. Ashlyn had suggested that they just watch a movie, eat ice cream and snuggle. The idea sounded perfect to Ali who quickly peeled her clothes off and got into her pjs. When she entered the lounge room, she was greeted by Ashlyn - completely decked out in shark attire. From the shark shirt, to bottoms, to socks, to the ridiculous shark blanket that was draped over her shoulder.   

“What an earth are you wearing?” Ali gawked at the sight, not realising that she was in a relationship with a child until now. Ashlyn looked down at her outfit of choice, she saw nothing wrong with it, in fact it was her favourite outfit.   

“What? You know I like sharks.” The blond stated matter of factly.

“Yes, but I had no idea you liked them this much.” 

  “I guess you could say they are my greatest love.” Ashlyn smirked cheekily as Ali’s eyebrows skyrocketed to the ceiling. 

  “Is that so?” Her tone was deep, warning Ashlyn to answer carefully. 

  “No.” Ashlyn chuckled as she kissed Ali’s cheek and got comfortable on the couch. Ali taking her place, leaning against Ashlyn’s chest like the typical little spoon that she was. As “The Lonely Planet” lights up onto the screen, Ali groans.   

“This is not what I had in mind when you said “movie”, Ashlyn.” The blond keeper chuckles before holding up the remote and changing it over to “Wedding Crashers”. Ali nods in approval before snuggling right in to her lovers chest, the pair sharing a spoon as they ate their tub of ice cream. 

Ashlyn didn’t keep her mind on the movie long, her thoughts were racing. Over her awful training session today, how she thought the rest of the team had laughed when she almost passed out from running the beep test. She was embarrassed and Ashlyn Harris was never embarrassed when she was on the pitch. This feeling was not something she was used to. She didn’t like it.   Ali knew as soon as the movie had started that Ashlyn was no longer there. She could tell that she was thinking about something else because this was one of her favourite movies and it wasn’t normal for her to not laugh at every single thing that happened during it. She decided to leave it for a while, knowing that Ashlyn needed time to process but when the blond didn’t even laugh when Vaughn gets shot it the ass, that was when she needed to say something. Ali pushed herself up and turned to face her love with a very serious look on her face. Ashlyn’s eyes widening.

“Baby, talk to me.” Ali’s hand caresses her love’s cheek lovingly as Ashlyn sighs into it. She can’t hide it any longer, she knows it. Ali knows it. Ashlyn can’t breathe.   “What if I’m not good enough?” The question breaks Ali’s heart. She knew that with this being her first game back from injury that she would be nervous, anyone would have been; but she had never expected this. Ashlyn looks away, this has clearly been bothering her for a while.   “Hey, look at me.” Ali whispers but Ashlyn doesn’t respond.

“Look at me.” The brunette says much more forcefully this time and hazel eyes meet her own painfully. 

“You are more than good enough. You are Ashlyn Harris! You won a championship single handedly! You are a goalkeeper for the USA.” Ashlyn scoffs.

“Hey, don’t do that. Don’t sell yourself short like that. You might not be able to see how amazing you are… but everyone on the National team can… I can. You may not believe it, but believe me. I know that you can do this. I know that you are amazing and that Hope Solo is going to need to keep a better eye on her starting spot because you, are right then with her.” Ashlyn smiles softly, placing her hand on top of Ali’s. 

“Don’t you dare tell her I said that. I don’t need a bitchy, Solo on my back.” Ali’s remark is what breaks Ashlyn’s mood. She manages a dimpled smile. That damn dimple smile. Ali watches her lover’s confidence building up. 

“You really think I can do this?” Ashlyn sounded almost childlike when she was vulnerable. It warmed Ali’s heart, picturing a mini version of her love someday asking her a question in a very similar fashion. 

“I know you can do this. And I'm going to be there, supporting you because I'm your biggest fan.”

"My biggest fan, huh?" Ashlyn smiles widely, Ali returning her crinkled smile. 

"You better believe it, Stud." Ashlyn launched herself into Ali, pressing her lips to the brunette’s deeply. She could never express how much gratitude she felt towards the defender. For everything that she had ever done for her. For giving her so much love and support. The blond could only hope that she could return the favor someday…


	28. Consider it as Fair Warning

Ashlyn’s first game did not go the way she had hoped. As her official first game back from injury, first game with a new club, in front of Ali and Kyle Krieger - she had hoped that the stars would align and that she would be on fire between the posts. In reality, her first game back was very clunky. Her team still hadn’t gotten the hang of each other and their communication was less than desirable. Ashlyn was frustrated for the most part, she didn’t know how to communicate with her back line properly with German being a language that she struggled understanding and the girls on the opposing team knew it. They used it to their advantage, choosing to play tight to the back line. To anyone watching the game, you could tell that Ashlyn was trying to do too much, that she didn’t trust her back line yet and that was to be expected. Ali’s heart thumped in her chest at an excruciating pace as she watched the usually, very cocky goalkeeper from Satellite Beach lose her cool just before the end of the opening half. “Breathe Baby. Just breathe.” she thought as she watched the blond bark broken German orders to her back-line. She could sense the tension on the pitch between the Duisburg players and she could see the elation on the Bayern players faces, knowing that they were going to wipe the floor with their opponents. 

  “She looks pissed.” Kyle finally broke the silence as the whistle for the end of the first half sounded. Ashlyn swiftly exiting the field, she didn’t want to be there anymore. She was ashamed and even though they were only down by one, there were far too many chances being given to the other team. There was only so much more Ashlyn was going to be able to do to keep them in this game. Ali pursed her lips together, she wanted desperately to get her love’s attention, to tell her how to talk to her team or to at least translate for her but she knew she couldn’t. This was Ashlyn’s team and if she thought Ali was trying to take over - there would be hell to pay. 

  “If it continues like this, she is going to get hurt.” Ali states matter of factly. Kyle agrees though neither of them know what to do about it. They were sitting far to far away for anyone to hear them yelling, so they sat there, waiting for the second half to begin - praying that Bayern don’t run away with the game too badly.

**

“Are you kidding ref? That is clearly a foul!” Kyle was out of his seat, absolutely appalled by what he had just witnessed. Ashlyn had been taken out by a forward on the other team, the opponents foot had come onto contact with Ashlyn’s shoulder as they both went for the ball and she was now on the ground, clutching at her left shoulder. The ref had called for a corner kick as Ashlyn somehow had managed to reach the ball, but only just. Kyle had missed the fact Ali had left her seat. He had missed the fact that she had bolted down the stairs and that she was now at the railing leaning over it, yelling aggressively. 

 “Willst du mich veräppeln? Wo haben Sie Ihre Lizenzen bekommen? Das ist absoluter Stier!” She screamed as the crowed all booed at the ref who was completely oblivious. How this ref had a license, how a call like that could be made. It was a disgrace to the game. It was a disgrace to her game and Ali wouldn’t have any of it. Kyle sees his sister almost climbing over the railing, her eyes in a misty haze of blood lust, and quickly joins her to try and hold her back from jumping down to the lower level to try and shake some sense into the ref.   

“Calm down Ali!” He says pulling her away from the railing but struggling with just how strong his little sister was. Ali had gone primal at seeing Ashlyn’s jersey covered in her own blood. She didn’t care about the fact that the Bayern player was beside her love, checking in on her, making sure that it was just a scratch even though the amount of blood on her jersey indicated that it was more than a simple scratch. She didn’t care that there was a trainer from Duisburg looking at the damage caused by the cleats. All she focused on was the need to rip the ref’s head off for an absolutely outrageous call against her love. 

"Ali! Enough! You need to calm down. You can't do anything for her right now. You can take care of her after the match." Suddenly Ali realized where she was and what she was doing. She felt the utter rage leave her body immediately and allowed Kyle to take her back to her seat before she caused an even bigger scene than what was already happening. 

"I'm sorry, I just-" 

"I get it. She is your girlfriend and you will smack a bitch who hurts her... Maybe save it til after the game?" The tone of Kyle's voice is enough for Ali to realize that she was being absolutely ridiculous. She was acting like a meat-head - acting like a complete Jock. It was weird, for the two of them to see Ali like this. She didn't like this feeling but knew that if she ever saw that ref off the pitch she would deck her without a second thought. This "ref" needed to be dealt with. 

"You're right. Ashlyn would end me if I did something stupid like spear tackle the ref." Kyle laughed at the image of his sister taking out a ref. 

"Would be a sight I'm sure." He joked, rubbing his hand on Ali's back to try and help calm her down further. 

"If I see her again, I can't guarantee her safety... Consider it as fair warning." Ali's voice was dark and angry, Kyle's eyes widened at the utter bluntness and threatening his little sister sounded.

"Geez, I hope Ashlyn knows about this whole "Harvey Two-Face" you've got going on! I mean, I love it... But you're a little crazy, Baby Girl." Ali rolls her eyes at the comment. 

 

  **

Ashlyn was in complete shock at what had just happened, she was dazed, confused about why everyone in the stands were booing at the ref’s call. She had assumed that she would be given a free kick because the forward had stuck her foot out at a dangerous height. Clearly. She can feel an excruciating amount of pain in her shoulder, as she looked down at her jersey she registered seeing blood but was shocked. Her trainer was talking to her but she had absolutely no idea what he was saying. She wasn’t hurt enough to get off the pitch, she had far to much pride to be taken off in her first appearance with her new club and demanded that she be treated on the field immediately - lifting her jersey off over her head in order for the gash in her shoulder to be looked at.   

“You need stitching.” The club’s doctor said in broken English but Ashlyn shook her head. 

  “I’m not leaving. Do what you have too.” The blond demanded. She would need more than a graze to stop her from playing the rest of the match. Her teammates watched on amazed that she was refusing to leave them, even after their horrendous start to the match. They watched as the trainer compressed their keepers shoulder as best as he could. They watched Ashlyn grit her teeth at the pain of having so much pressure on the shoulder. They knew that she would no longer have much movement on that side and made a pact that they would not let Bayern through again. 

 

**

“Oh my God. What is she doing?” Ali whispered as the crowd roared and cheered as the keeper from Duisburg slowly pulled the jersey over her chest and got to her feet - making her way back in between the posts knowing that the ref had made a bad call but chose not to dispute it. She had already added extra minutes to the clock with needing treatment.   

“Seriously?” Kyle gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth. 

“Surely she isn’t going to keep playing!” The thought of the blond continuing scared both Kyle and Ali who exchanged worried looks to each other before turning back to focus on the corner about to be taken. Their hearts stopping as Ashlyn jumps into the air yet again, trying to make yet another save - somehow succeeding. 

The pair watch on in shock as somehow Duisburg manage to sort themselves out. They are talking. They are actually defending and they are doing a decent job at holding the line - making it almost impossible for Bayern to slip past them. They can see that Ashlyn is hurting, to anyone else it looks like nothing but Ali knows that Ashlyn is barely holding herself together. She knows because she can barely hold it together.   In the closing minutes of the game, Bayern manage a breakaway. It’s a three on one rush against Ashlyn who does her best to hold her ground against the attackers. She knows she cannot win this fight. She knows that this is not going to end well for her. She knows that this is going to hurt, but she holds her ground. "I've got this" the blond thinks to herself as she does her best to ground herself. She was not going to go down without a fight.

“Jesus! I can’t watch.” Kyle squeals as he moves his hands over his eyes. Ali’s heart stops. 

Ashlyn somehow stops the first shot, coming in from the left. It hits her in the stomach as she lands violently onto the pitch with a grunt. She somehow gets back onto her feet - adrenaline keeping her going at this point as she faces a second shot from the center. Somehow the ball ricochets off her left bicep throwing her injured shoulder out of place but bouncing away from the goal. Tears set in, as does the pain; Ashlyn gets up again. She knows her defense isn’t far away but the ball has landed in front of the last attacker who will not miss the mark. The blond knows that she is too far off her line now. She is out of position and there is to much room for the attacker to work with for her to be able to save the shot. She tries anyway. Ashlyn throws her body left. She figures there is more space to the left, choosing to go low because the shot is a little too difficult to put away with height behind it when there is a lot of pressure and not a lot of time to think. She is amazed when she feels the ball bounce off her wrist. She is amazed that she even made contact at all. Yet as the ball bounces off her wrist in the wrong direction - towards goal - there is nothing she can do but watch. 

  The crowd is silent. They cannot believe what they have just seen. They are in awe of the young keeper from Satellite Beach who just made two of the greatest saves, only to just miss the third by an unlucky bounce. They watch as the blond keeper, still sprawled on the ground at this point is joined by her teammates who pull her to her feet and embrace her. They watch as the players from Bayern join in. They watch on as the stupid ref decides to blow the whistle and end the game. Still the crowd is silent. They watch as both teams hold each other in disbelief in what they had just seen. They watch as Ashlyn finally collapses to the ground, giving into the pain but only slightly. They watch as the blond keeper smiles softly as both teams congratulate her for her efforts and for choosing to keep playing even though she will need a new jersey from the amount of blood seeping through it. Still the crowd is silent. 

  Ali is running, she has made it down to the ground level, she isn’t meant to be running - she hasn’t been cleared to do so from her trainers but she doesn’t care. She half runs half limps towards the security guard who knows she is trying to get passed and thinks he is going to be able to stop her. Ali flashes a player pass.  

“Versuchen Sie und stoppen Sie mich” She hisses - the guard doesn’t have a chance in hell of stopping the brunette as she steps out on to the field. She doesn’t realize that both players from Bayern and Duisburg are watching her curiously, their heads turning as she makes her way over to the goals. Ashlyn’s eyes lock on on to amber flecked eyes, she sighs as she tries to get up - it only makes Ali move towards her faster. 

Everyone on the pitch, Kyle, the crowd, the players, the coaches, the support staff, the security guards. They all watch on as the broken pair find each other. Still they are silent. Ashlyn holds an arm out with a grin as Ali finally gets to her - the blonds eyes close in relief that she hasn’t made a complete fool of herself - Ali’s closes her eyes in relief that it is finally over. The contact sends a wave of joy over the entire stadium. Finally. The crowd erupts.   

The sound off thunderous applause forces both Ali and Ashlyn to open their eyes. They scan the stadium, watching as the crowd clap, scream, shout their praise for the blond and what she had just managed to do.

  “Sie sind ein Krieger!” The crowd chanted. It filled the stadium at a deafening frequency. It broke Ali. Ashlyn said nothing, she just listened to the people chant over and over again. She moved her face into Ali’s neck innocently - not feeling the pain of her fresh injury in this moment. 

  “What are they saying, Alex?” The blond whispers. Ali’s heart aches. She lift’s the blond’s face up so that she can look into her hazel eyes, tears of joy streaming down the brunette’s face. Her heart bursting with pride, even with Ashlyn staring at her with a confused expression on her face.   

“They are calling you a Warrior, Baby.” Ali chokes on her words, moving her arms to grip Ashlyn’s waist tightly. She is completely overwhelmed by the fact that her love is being called “Krieger” a warrior by a stadium full of people. Ashlyn looks around at the crowd, her dimple on display. That damn dimple. Ali is completely overcome with emotion. She has never felt anything like this before. She has never been more in love, more in awe, more proud, more protective, more complete in her entire existence than she is right now. As Ashlyn’s tear filled eyes meet hers, her heart stops. Her body erupts in goosebumps when she feels Ashlyn’s hand against her forehead as she brushes stray hair out of her eyes. 

Ali takes a deep breath.   

“Marry me, Ashlyn.”


	29. Let's Get You Cleaned Up

Ashlyn’s eyes widen as Ali breathes in the heat of the moment, her lips finding the shell of the keepers ear so that she can hear her over the crowds chant. She didn’t mean to ask. She had been completely overwhelmed in the heat of the moment and had blurted out the proposal - they had never even spoken about marriage in depth. Panic fills her body, knowing that she has probably just scared her love into running away. She looks into Ashlyn’s hazel eye searching for some sort of inkling as to what her love was thinking - no luck. The brunette feeling her heart crushing with every second that passed - her body frozen by the shock of her words and the lack of Ashlyn’s. 

  The blond’s body is numb, throbbing with the pain in her shoulder. She doesn’t know what to say - being completely thrown off-guard. The colour drained from her face. This. This was not what she wanted. It was, in the future - not now when she was still trying to find her feet. There was still so much that she needed to do, she didn’t feel like herself here. She was depressed and barely keeping herself together (not that she had been open to Ali about that). In all honesty though, she had wanted the roles to be reversed. She wanted to be the one to propose - to have actually had a conversation about the possibility of marriage. She wanted to do it right, ask permission from Ali’s family. Hell - she wanted there to be a ring. Yet the look on Ali’s face. The look of absolute pride. Of absolute love. She wanted to say yes.   

“Kommen Sie auf Ashlyn! Alle warten!” Ali hears one of Ashlyn’s teammates call to her blond keeper - they were about to have a team meeting and were waiting for their star performer to join the huddle. Ashlyn slowly closed her eyes, relieved, devastated, nauseous. She releases a hard sigh before looking back at Ali, stepping closer to her love; raising a hand to cup Ali’s cheek gently. They didn’t do this. PDA was not there thing when they were on the field but this circumstance required a little bit of a compromise. 

  “Ali” Ashlyn breathes regretfully - the brunette feels her heart shatter into a million pieces. Ashlyn can see it, feeling the pressure from her teammate to hurry but also wanting to stay right where she was - Ali needed her.   

“Go… We - we can t-talk later.” Ali’s voice was hollow, she turned slowly away and began heading towards the tunnel. Out of sight. She needed to hold herself together until the prying eyes of the crowd could not see her break. Relief overcame her when she made it into the darkness of the tunnel. Her chest unable to draw breath, she wasn’t embarrassed - torn apart. Torn apart was far more accurate. She bent over at the hips, as she broke, her hands on the wall to keep her from face planting into the cement under her. She wanted to be sick but her tears were preventing her from doing so. The brunette did nothing to try and calm herself, she needed to get this out if she was going to be able to face Kyle. What felt like moments later but in reality was almost ten minutes she began to slowly calm herself down, breathing, the excessive crying had exhausted her body and her face was a mess from choosing not to wear waterproof mascara today. It was as she wiped her tear stained face that she was unexpectedly interrupted. 

  “Alex” Ali’s head quickly turned - Ashlyn standing at the entrance of the tunnel with her blood stained jersey in her hands, wearing only her undershirt the gash in her shoulder far more menacing looking now that it was partially uncovered. Ali instantly straightened and moved towards her love - her aching heart long forgotten as she went to look at Ashlyn’s wound. 

  “Baby, you need to see the trainer!” The brunette gasped as her hands ran up the blond keeper’s chest, close to the injury. Ashlyn looked down at her torn up shoulder then back at her lover’s tear stained cheeks. She sighed as she stepped closer to the defender, her defender - moving her hands and placing them on top of Ali’s.   

“My shoulder can wait…”

“No Ash! This is bad. You need to get this treated, there is so much blood.”

  “I don’t care about my shoulder!” Ashlyn was getting frustrated.

  “Ashlyn!” Ali matched her lover’s volume. She wasn’t afraid to take on the blond keeper. They could both have a temper and they would use it if they couldn’t agree on something.  

 “Don’t Ashlyn me!” The blond hated it when Ali aggressively said her full name. it sounded like her mother scolding her and Ashlyn was far from being a child.   

“Stop being ridiculous! What could possibly be more important than getting your shoulder looked at?” Ali was prepared to go all out over this. She had been through a lot in her career, injury wise and knew the importance of taking care of one’s body. This was a no brainer for her - Ashlyn needed to get the wound cleaned up before more damage could be caused. 

  “God damn it, Alex! I’m trying to tell you that I want to marry you!” Ali’s eyes widen. That was not expected. At all. She watches in shock as Ashlyn pants, trying the release her frustration. 

  “I-I just can’t say “yes” - right now.” Ashlyn looks away, ashamed as fresh tears enter Al’s eyes. The brunette knew that there was a reason behind her lover’s words. That there was something going on. She knew that Ashlyn was struggling over here, that she was to scared to tell Ali how she really felt about being here. Of course Ashlyn had already told her about her doubts about her being good enough to play in Europe, but there was more going on with Ashlyn. More that she hadn’t said. The brunette defender moved her hands to cup the keeper’s cheek, standing on tip toes so she could press her forehead to her love’s.

“Tell me what’s going on, Baby. Please.” Ali’s words were soft, caring, heartbreaking to hear. Ashlyn took a deep breath. 

  “I-I feel lost here. I haven’t found myself yet. Every step I take feels like a giant step backwards…” Ali’s heart is slowing crushing under the weight of her lover’s confession. The brunette knew that the first three months were the hardest when it came to moving to a new country. She remembered feeling completely overwhelmed but she also knew that Ashlyn was different. She was far more sensitive and very influenced on her surroundings. The fact that she couldn’t understand her teammates, that she literally had no one to simply chill out with - not even Ali for the most part. It was doing some damage.   Ashlyn waited for a moment to let her confession sink in. She could tell that her lover was trying to process everything, silent tears streaming down her face as she did so.  

“Until today…” Ashlyn whispered before lifting her head to kiss Ali’s forehead.   

“What are you trying to say, Ash?” Ali croaked, unable to piece anything together anymore.

  “I’m saying that I want to marry you… but I need time… I need to figure out who I am over here.” Ali swallowed hard, she understood. She knew that this was sudden and completely unexpected and was perhaps ever so slightly relieved that Ashlyn had said “yes” but was also mature enough to acknowledge that it wasn’t their time to get engaged. She nodded and smiled softly, leaning into her lovers body once again. Her body tingles under a smirks that is pressed to her forehead before the blond keeper pulls back.

  “Besides, we all know that my proposal is totally going to be far more romantic… and I will at least give you a ring.” Ashlyn laughs out loud at her own comment. Ali rolls her eyes as she pulls away from Ashlyn. She swats her lover’s shoulder playfully, hitting the fresh wound - Ashlyn recoils immediately.  

“Serves you right! Your smugness needs to be taken down a peg, Harris.” Ali says cheekily before turning to head towards the dressing room but now before taking Ashlyn’s hand and linking it with her own.  

"I love you, you know." Ashlyn's words hit Ali in the chest. She knew that Ashlyn meant it with every bone in her body. 

"I know." The brunette looked over at her wounded keeper with a smile. That damn crinkled smile. Giving Ashlyn's hand a squeeze.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”


	30. And Don't You Forget it, Baby.

It had been three weeks since Ashlyn had made her debut. Three weeks since Ashlyn received seven stitches in her shoulder from the bad tackle. Yet she continued to start for her side each game since and was yet to put a foot wrong. Three weeks since Ali and Kyle had gone to the UK to see their friends on the National team play. Three weeks since the blond keeper had seen her love. It had been a long three weeks. 

Ashlyn hopped out of the shower in the locker rooms after a particularly hard training session. She had asked the coach for some extra cardio to be thrown her way after the team training and she was getting her ass kicked. The blond had worked out that if she set herself goals each week, each month, each year - it helped her keep her focus. After her first match, Ashlyn had begun the process of finding her stride, her mojo and was finally beginning to enjoy herself. She had made some good friends on the team and would hang out with them frequently in their “time off”. Ali was over the moon to hear that her love was finally beginning to enjoy her time in Germany but couldn’t help but feel the distance between them. Even though they were living in the same country, merely hours from each other. It seemed a lot harder. Here; their schedules never seemed to work in their favor. Whenever Ali had a home game, Ashlyn was away or vice versa. Ali was thrown into the deep end of her rehab - spending every waking moment concentrating on her recovery. She would wake up head to the training facilities, rehab, get physical tests, maybe eat, rehab, get more physical tests, get home, eat, shower, pass out and repeat. This was her life and had been for the better part of three weeks - making it extremely hard for Ashlyn to make contact. 

 

  **

  Ashlyn found herself feeling extremely nervous as she waited outside the front door of this very familiar apartment building. She was bundled up from head to toe in warm clothing as it was snowing. If there was one thing she hated most about living away from Florida it was this, the cold. Even worse… Snow. The blond keeper stood atop of the icy staircase, her frozen fingers pressing the buzzer firmly as she bounced on the spot to try to keep herself warm. She wanted to be patient but the cold was getting to her and by the time that she heard a voice on the other end, she had almost frozen to death.   

“Hallo?” The soft voice spoke sending a current through Ashlyn’s body as she smiled. Her nervousness melting away immediately as she heard a very exhausted Ali in the other end of the intercom.

  “Da ich bin” Ashlyn breathes. Ali doesn’t need to ask who is on the other end. Her heart stops, panic stricken. Surely something must be wrong if Ashlyn is here. They had no plans to see each other in the next two weeks. The pair had realised that their schedule’s would be insanely busy for another month or so and yet here they were. 

  “Ash? Is everything okay? What are you doing here?” Ashlyn chuckled, expecting these questions but not through the intercom.

“I think you should probably let me in. I can answer your questions, just don’t want my dick to freeze off.” Ali rolled her eyes but laughed as she buzzed her love in - rushing to the entrance so that she could jump into her lovers arms once she put her overnight bag down. Ashlyn is winded at the forcefulness of her girlfriend’s body wrapping around her. The brunette peppering soft kisses all over her face as she exclaimed just how much she has missed her keeper. Ashlyn laughs as she holds her defender tightly. It had been way too long. The pair unable to really understand just how much they yearned for each other until they were back in their arms. A pain catching Ali’s heart when she realises just how complete she feels with Ashlyn’s arms wrapped around her waist. This. Together. This was how it should always be, forever and ever. 

  “God I’ve missed you, Baby.” The brunette whispered before kissing the blond from Satellite Beach passionately. Ashlyn can’t help but laugh against her lover’s lips, she loves the way Ali calls her “Baby” - the pet name her love has called her makes her skin break out in goosebumps every time. The fact that she hasn’t heard it in person for what felt like a lifetime only amplifies it’s effect on her body, her soul. The pair force themselves apart so that they can finally look at each other, really look at each other.    
Ashlyn can tell that Ali is exhausted. She can tell by the dark circles under her eyes, the fact that her hair is still in a messy bun even though she has been home for hours after rehab. Her eyes are slightly bloodshot and her reaction speed is off, ever so slightly. The blond knew that her lover had been working hard - she could tell because Ali was ripped. Perhaps she was in better shape than pre-injury, her legs were chiselled, strong, in a way that Ashlyn had never seen them before. Her love had always been fit, bit this. This was a completely different level. Meanwhile, Ashlyn had finally recovered that cocky goalkeeper persona that came with the territory. Her skin was paler than usual but that was what happened when one moves to Germany and there is no sun during the winter months. The fact that she was pale only brought out her freckles even more and Ali loved that. She had never really noticed just how freckled Ashlyn was, but now, as she stood in her arms, she noticed.  

Ali led her love to the couch after grabbing the pair some water, gesturing for them to sit down. Ashlyn did so with a soft smile, taking a sip of the water before looking back into Ali’s perfect amber flecked eyes.   

“So… How are you here right now? I thought you were-” Ali began, only to be shushed by the touch of Ashlyn’s thumb which gently glided across her bottom lip - the brunette struggles to breathe. Ashlyn smiles for a fraction of a second, Ali still notices. 

“I don’t want to talk… Not right now.” Her words, Ashlyn’s, were barely a whisper. Those words cut through Ali - something was bothering her love. She knew it. She felt it. She wanted to push - she didn’t. Instead, she stood from the couch and looked down at her love whilst holding her hand. Ashlyn took a moment just to look up at her love, her future wife, her everything - taking her hand gently and following Ali silently into the bedroom. 

 

**

Ashlyn stood in the doorway breathing deeply as she watched Ali slowly take off her very old Penn State shirt. The pair only unlocking their gaze for a second as the defender pulled the clothing over her head swiftly. She waits for Ashlyn to respond - she doesn’t. So Ali strips off her shorts, leaving her in nothing but her black boy shorts, her breath deepens with every second that passes in which Ashlyn says, does, nothing. She stands there; leaning against the wooden frame of Ali’s bedroom with tears in her eyes. The sight before her is the most beautiful that she has ever seen and she doesn’t want to move an inch for fear of shattering it’s beauty. Ali can barely breathe. The electricity radiating between the two of them is slowly killing her. The not knowing what Ashlyn was thinking - quickly killing her.   It felt like years to Ali by the time Ashlyn moved from the doorframe. It felt like a lifetime before she felt Ashlyn press her fully clothed body against hers. Ashlyn ran her hands gently over Ali’s body at a deathly slow pace, taking in her lover’s body, her perfect body. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that Ali wanted this. This being, her. She still found it difficult to comprehend that Ali’s skin would break out into goosebumps with the slightest touch of her skin the the defender’s body. God, how she loved this woman with everything. Ashlyn stepped in even closer, her hands cupping Ali’s as she brought her lips to the brunette’s. The kiss was deep, passionate and conveyed every ounce of feeling that the pair could offer up to each other. Tears filling Ali’s eyes as they pulled away from each other. She couldn’t help but feel like Ashlyn was trying to tell her something. Especially when Ashlyn refused to let Ali’s face move from her own. The pair made love. They made love in a painstaking, slow, beautiful movement as they came together over and over. Tears, streaming down their faces even though they didn’t know why. 

As the pair hold each other in the darkness, trying to regain their breath, trying to figure out what is happening - it is Ali who breaks first. It was always Ali who broke first.   

“Something has happened, hasn’t it?” The brunette held her breath, praying that “Cheating” wasn’t the answer. She could feel herself becoming sick with the thought of Ashlyn merely touching another woman.   Ashlyn nods. Tears filling her eyes. Ali sits up and turns on the bedside table lamp on. She needs to see Ashlyn’s face for this. It was important, no matter what the news.   

“Tell me.” Ali almost chokes on her words. She doesn’t want to know anymore. She has changed her mind. But beckons Ashlyn anyway. 

  “It’s Gran.” Ali’s breath hitches. This was not what she expected at all. A gasp escapes her lips.  

“What happened?” 

“She had a fall. Chris found her.”

“Is she alright?” Ashlyn got up. She still had trouble with the news. She hadn’t said it out loud to anyone, refusing to because to becomes real. But when Ali forces her to look into the defender’s eyes - she had to say it.   

“She has cancer.” Ashlyn crumbles to the floor in a crying mess, Ali freezes for a split second with the shock of both the news and with seeing Ashlyn utterly destroyed on her heated floors. She shakes her head, ridding herself of her daze then rushes to join her love on the floor. She doesn’t care that she is sticky, sweaty, naked and still a little tender from their countless hours of passion. All she cares about is Ashlyn who’s heart is visibly breaking before her. She sits and holds Ashlyn until the blond has no more tears to cry out. Then she listens. Bone cancer. The diagnosis had been bone cancer and Gran was in the process of finding out how far along she was. Her hip bone had been completely shattered which wasn’t a good sign. Ashlyn was granted leave, knowing that she would have been sitting on the bench for the next couple of weeks as they were playing teams of a lesser quality so didn’t feel like she needed to be there (her family was more important regardless). Ashlyn had already booked a ticket back home. As single ticket.   The initial shock of Ashlyn confessing that she didn’t know if she would come back hit Ali in the chest like a knife. Ashlyn had only just moved over here. Yes they never saw each other. Yes they barely had enough time to talk on the phone recently but at least they knew that they could make the journey to each other if they needed one another that badly. Now that the possibility of Ashlyn not returning - the thought of Germany without her - it was not something she was interested in, at all. A thought. A thought that could change everything. It could make or break her relationship with Ashlyn - with herself. 

  “Let me come with you.” Ashlyn’s sobs cease almost immediately as Ali’s words sink in. 

“You- You would do that?” The blond is absolutely stunned. Here she was, preparing for the worst. Preparing for Ali to just accept that they would be doing long, long distance again or worse, she would get tired of this constant yearning for each other. But this. This made her love Ali even more.   

“Ashlyn. Your family is my family, of course I want to come with you.” 

**

The next three days were a whirlwind. Ali had spoken to her teammates, her coaches and her rehabbing team - explained the situation and was given the all clear to go back to the US with a strict training schedule. She was in contact with the National Team where she would be able to work with their medical staff in order to keep up her progression in overcoming her injury. She was already months ahead of her comeback schedule and would be damned if anything would hinder the progress she has made. Yet, if Ashlyn needed her - she was Ali’s first priority. Always. 

They headed to Gran’s house, Ashlyn rushing to her favourite relatives room without any word to anyone. She crashed through the door to her Gran’s room, holding her breath before looking at a very shocked, pale, older version of herself looking over her shoulder as she does her lunges. 

“Brick? What an Earth are you doing here?” Ashlyn’s eyes widen as she watches her deathly ill Gran step up out of her lunge and walks over to her for a quick snuggle. 

  “What are you doing out of bed? I thought the Doctor told you specifically to stay in bed!” Gran rolls her eyes and waves her hands in the air dismissing her words.

“Oh nonsense! Like that Doctor knew anything! He was a small child for piete sake!” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. She knew her Gran was far too proud to stay in bed, no matter how “sick” she was. She was simply being stubborn. Ashlyn was about to rebut when Gran’s eyes caught that of the brunette defender. She groaned.

“Good Lord. She roped you into this too, Ladybug?” Ali couldn’t help but laugh, she saw so much of Ashlyn in this older woman. To know that she was in pain only caused her heart to break when she saw just how desperate Gran was to hide how scared she was. 

  “I didn’t rope anyone in thank you! This was Ali’s idea.” Ashlyn folded her arms across her chest in defense. 

“Is that true, Ladybug?” Gran shot her a shocked look towards her favorite brunette, her heart filling when she watched Ali nodding in confirmation. The older woman was truly touched. Ali was something else all together entirely and she wasn’t going to let Ashlyn give her up for anything. Gran quickly shot a look to Ali’s hand and sighed.

“Still haven’t got a rock yet, hey?” Both Ali and Ashlyn’s eyes widen as Gran calls them out. 

“What are you waiting for, Brick? None of us are getting any younger.” It was meant to be a joke but wasn’t on so many levels. Ashlyn’s face turns crimson as Ali shifts her gaze to the floor awkwardly. Gran notices of course but thinks that it was because of her and her illness that has them in this awkward state - she had no idea about Ali already proposing and Ashlyn’s gentle “rejection”. 

 

**  

“What do you mean you are staying?” Gran was shocked, angry at her Brick Wall’s statement on not heading back to Germany for the foreseeable future. She was angry that her Brick would give up so easily, but it wasn’t giving up. Not really. She only wanted to be here for her Gran, and would find a way to make it back on to the National team no matter what. She was angry that her Ladybug was also considering the same course of action. They had both heard rumours about a new league forming in the States and were keen to follow the rumour mill so that if it were in fact true - they could jump on board immediately. 

“Look Gran, honestly, Germany is not for me.” Ashlyn was blunt and shrugged as she said it. It shocked both Ali and Gran. For her to admit it, it was so un-Ashlyn like. 

“It’s a great league, the people are great, living in the same country as my girlfriend for once is… more than great… but… it’s not for me. I would rather be here. With my family… and a beach.” She added in for a little ice breaker as she noticed both Gran and Ali freezing up with her confession. Both of them scoffing, rolling their eyes as the blond smiled sheepishly.   

“I don’t want you putting your dreams on hold for me! I won’t allow it! Both of you!” Gran did not like anything about this plan. Before Ashlyn could say anything further, Ali lent forward, hold on to Gran’s hand gently - looking deeply into her eyes. 

“Our dreams will not be put on hold. There are plenty of options for us. We just want to be closer to home, to be with our family and to be available for National selection which we wouldn’t be if we stayed in Germany. That is it. Promise.” Ali was sincere in her response, she said everything she needed to in order to settle Gran’s feelings. It worked. Gran went to bed accepting that this plan of moving would work more in their favor than in hers. Even if it would take time to organize a more permanent move for the two players, they were going through with it.

 

**

"Are you sure about this?" Ashlyn asked earnestly as she held Ali close under the covers of "their" room - Gran now referred to Ashlyn's childhood room as their room because she knew that Ashlyn would never be alone again... Probably. Ali takes a deep breath before tilting her head up so that she can look up into her young love's eyes. It's in moments like these, at times of major decisions that they can both tell that Ali is the older of the pair. She is much more mature. Much more calmer about each and every decision thrown her way but it didn't bother either of them, no, it only brought them closer together. The brunette smiles. 

"I'm sure." She whispers softly, rubbing Ashlyn's arm protectively as she spoke. 

"But this is a massive decision Ali. To move from Germany. It's - It's too much." 

"Hey." Ali turned in Ashlyn's arms and pulled her closer so that their faces were only inches away. Ashlyn's eyes widen at the abruptness of her actions. 

"Don't forget that you have already moved to a different country to be with me, without question. Of course I will do the same for you... I love you, Ashlyn. I want to be with you, no matter where life takes us... It's you and me." The pair kiss, with everything that they have. Ashlyn relaxing into her lover's body as the tension of the day melts away. 

"You really are amazing, you know that?" Ashlyn whispers softly, causing Ali to giggle innocently. 

"And don't you forget it, Baby."


	31. No Matter What Happens

“Ashlyn, Baby! I need you to check your emails! I just got an email from my manager about the NWSL!” Ali’s voice was raspy, she sounded tired, ill even but that didn’t stop her from trying to stay on top of her day to day business. With everything that had happened over the past two months with Gran being sick and the constant trips back and forth from the US to Germany - she was clearly struggling but not as much as the blond keeper. The couple had barely been able to talk to each other since their last visit to Florida, with Ashlyn making extra trips back to see Gran and with Ali pushing her manager into looking at the possibility of the NWSL starting up again back in the States; whilst preparing letters of transfer requests and rehab notes for new trainers if she was to leave Frankfurt on short notice. Things were a nightmare between them. That was obvious. But as Ali hung up the phone, locking her eyes back to the computer screen she couldn’t help but feel relieved knowing that this battle would soon be over. 

 

  **

The blond keeper was back in Florida staying with Gran - the third visit in four weeks. It had been tough for Ashlyn, going backwards and forwards like this was causing her major fatigue and the coaches at Duisburg had noticed her decrease in focus. They had given her permission to terminate her contract after realising just how much her family issues were effecting her performance on the field, thinking it better for them as a club to get rid of her as soon as possible. Ashlyn was more relieved that hurt at just how quickly the club had given up on her but was thankful to have the extra personal time to sort out selling furniture, finding new tenants to take over her lease etc. She didn’t check her emails until late in the evening after hearing her lover’s voicemail. Her eyes frantically scanning the thirty plus emails that had gone un-read in the lat three days. Her heart stops as she sees the email captioned **READ THIS BABY** as Ali had obviously known that Ashlyn hadn’t been able to keep onto of her personal business whilst being on the road. Her eyes skimmed the email quickly, not really taking in anything but hoping something would stick before she got on the phone to her love. The phone rings twice… like always. A flush of relief washes over Ashlyn when she finally hears Ali’s voice on the other end.   

“Hey.” Ali’s voice is soft, calming to Ashlyn’s ears as she smiles into the phone. Just hearing her lover’s voice is enough. 

“Hey… I got the email.” Ali could tell that the keeper was exhausted she could tell just from the deepness in her voice. 

  “Baby, we don’t have to do this now, okay. I’ve already spoken to my coaches and sent in a formal request to be transferred. We can figure out the rest in the morning okay.” Ashlyn was already on the brink of tears. Her body was spent, her emotional state was even worse but this needed to be sorted. 

“No it’s okay. We need to talk about this.”

“Okay, so what are you thinking?” Ali knew that this was going to be a tough decision to make, with there being no teams based in Florida. 

"We need to try and base ourselves close by and with a decent network.” 

“I just assumed that I would probably end up back at The Flash. Seeing as I have history with them.” Ali rolled her eyes, there was absolutely no way she would be moving to New York and she knew for a fact that Ashlyn was not a fan of such big city living. 

“Ash did you read the email? You don’t have to go back to them. You have three choices of where to go. New York does not need to be one of them.”

“Okay who are you thinking of going with then?” Ali pauses for a moment. She doesn’t know how this idea it going to make Ashlyn feel. She doesn’t want to come of as insensitive yet at the same time loved the idea of being close to her own family.   

“Honestly I have been approached by a few clubs and they have made some really great offers. There is going to be a drafting war over a few of us so we need to be smart about our three picks. For your sake more than mine.” Ashlyn is a little confused by the statement but let’s her lover continue.  

“Who has approached you?” 

  “Seattle, Boston, Portland and…” Ali pauses, she doesn’t want to say it out loud but does, desperately at the same time. Ashlyn notices.

  “And..? And who?” Ali let’s out a deep sigh.

“And Washington.” There it was, the big elephant had finally been revealed. Ali waited for Ashlyn to speak first. She needed to wait to gage wether or not Washington was even worth considering seeing as though they were leaving Germany to be with Ashlyn’s family, not Ali’s. Ashlyn mulled the four teams over for a moment. 

“Well we know I won’t even get a look in at Seattle. That’s Hope’s team. They would never replace her and I don’t want to ride the bench for the season.” 

  “Agreed… Which is why Seattle needs to be one of your choices.” Ashlyn was confused. 

  “What we really need to do is figure out which team you want to play for. Then choose the places you don’t want…We also need to take into consideration that The Flash will make a bid for you. We all know that you did amazing things for the club during the WPS and they would be crazy not to offer you something. However they won’t pursue you if you don't put them down as one of your top picks. They would only be in the running to have you, if you don’t make the draft - which you will so you have nothing to worry about.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes at the thought of being back in that claustrophobic, concrete hell. Yet the idea of leaving it to chance, to picking others teams only to not be drafted terrified the blond keeper. 

“So what should I do?” The innocent tone in the blond’s voice almost destroyed Ali. 

  “We look at the facts. Out of the teams I have been offered, Portland and Washington have a greater number of people we can lean on. My family is in Washington. Alex, Tobin and Allie Long are in Portland. So they would be my picks.” The both pause and think about what is being said.

“So how do we make sure that we both get drafted to Washington?” Ali’s heart stopped. She was not expecting Ashlyn to come up with this so quickly, so easily.  

“Ashlyn… Are you sure-” The brunette was quickly interrupted.

“Look, honestly, Portland will end up being too cold. Plus it would add another two hours onto flight time to Florida so Washington is the most logical choice. Plus, like you said, we will have your family close by… you have played away from home for long enough I think.” Ali bursts into tears. She is relieved that Ashlyn was so understanding, so calm about the situation. She wished that she was with her love, to hold her, to kiss her. 

“Baby you know I will follow you anywhere! I don’t want you to think you have to move to Washington just because of my family. Honestly!”

  “I know that Ali, but it’s like you said. Your family is my family… So… back to business.”

After several hours of going over the different teams and players the pair had come up with their plan.

Ashlyn Harris - Goalkeeper

1 - Washington Spirit

2 - Seattle Reign 

3 - Kansas City.

They both put down Sky Blue down as the team they had no interest in being a part of. Deciding that even if they do get separated, Ashlyn would still feel comfortable with the team having played there before.

 

**

 

Today is the day. The day that the pair find out wether they are going to be together in the US or playing against each other. Ali has made the journey to Duisburg for the weekend as Ashlyn would be flying back to the US on the Monday. All that was left in her apartment was her mattress and laptop. The pair had ordered food and wine to get them through the next several hours as the draft unfolded. Ashlyn set up her laptop next to the bed as Ali paid for their Chinese Food. The blond was nervous. She was desperate to play, but even more desperate to be closer to Ali on a more permanent basis. The thought of having to do long distance again left a hole in her heart. 

“Here, Baby.” Ali said gently as she handed her love a plate loaded with Chinese goodness before sitting down on the bed. As the live stream of the draft begins, a thick layer of nerves and tension fill the air between the two lovers. They can’t tear their eyes off of the small laptop screen as the procedures are explained and the first team, They would announce one player from each team at a time - Boston, Chicago, Kansas, Portland, Seattle, Sky Blue, Washington and then Western New York. Ashlyn could already feel herself getting sick, she couldn’t handle this type of nerves, it was too much. She held her knees to her chest and tried her best to hide her face from the screen as HAO was selected by Boston. Boxx was sent to Chicago, Becky to Kansas, Alex to stay at Portland. Hope was to stay at Seattle, of course. Rampone was at Sky Blue. Then it came. 

“The first player allocated to Washington Spirit is none other than US National Right back… Ali Krieger.” There was a loud applause as the girl from Virginia’s name flashed across the screen. The brunette was beguiled. This was a dream come true, to be able to play professionally in front of her family. The brunette turned to her girlfriend who beamed down at her before pressing her lips to the defenders forehead. 

“I’m so proud of you, Alex.” Ashlyn whispered into her ear, as she held her lover closer. Ali blushed as she leant into the keeper.   

“I couldn’t do any of this without you, Baby.” The pair share a tender kiss before turning back to the screen to watch the rest of the announcement. 

Sydney had followed HAO to Boston. Tobin was with Portland. Pino, Kaylyn Kyle and Amy Rodriguez went to Seattle. Kelley went to Sky blue. All before the moment of truth came along. The final spot for Washington was about to be announced and Ashlyn had turned a pale white colour in the face. Ali noticed and pulled her love into her arms, holding her tightly as she felt the blond’s stiff body against hers.

“Breathe, Baby. No matter what happens, we can do this.” Ashlyn shake her head before burying her face into Ali’s chest. 

  “No. I don’t want to. I can’t breathe without you. I don’t want to anymore.” That’s it. Ali’s heart breaks as the host begins reading from the paper handed to him. She isn’t ready. Neither of them are ready. The mere thought of them being separated again hurt them. They were ready to be together. Together forever. 

“And the final pick for the Washington Spirit of 2013… Goalkeeper… Ashlyn Harris.” There is a huge applause sounding through the speakers of Ashlyn’s laptop which is completely ignored by the pair. The Chinese food is violently discarded as Ali aggressively pulls Ashlyn into her lips. Their tongues dance together as the pair moan into each other, the relief, the pleasure of the moment taking them over. 

Ali is the first to break away struggling to breathe. Her eyes stay closed for a moment as she leans her head against Ashlyn’s. She feels her lover’s hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into her bloodshot hazel eyes - both crying. They don’t need words for this. The looks to each other say enough. Ashlyn’s heart beats heavily in her chest as she slowly moves her hands to the hem of Ali’s shirt, kissing her briefly before removing the brunette’s shirt. She cups Ali’s face gently, her thumbs caress both cheeks softly as the couple kiss passionately. Her hands gently move down along the defender’s body until they rest on Ali’s breasts, massaging erect nipples which harden with first contact. Ali moans deeply at the sensation, her head is thrown back; the feeling of pure bliss radiates through her body as Ashlyn kisses her pulse point, bites it, sucks it. 

“Make love to me, Baby.” Ali pants, as she lowers her head to look back at Ashlyn with darkened eyes. Ashlyn watches as Ali pulls away and moves herself up on the bed removing her own shorts and spreading her legs - inviting the blond to take what is her’s. Ashlyn stands up, her eyes never leaving Ali’s until she takes off her clothes. Making sure that she takes a moment to truly appreciate the sight of her defender in nothing but a thong - the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Then she moves. She moves closer. She moves on top of the heavily breathing brunette who had struggled keeping herself in check as she watched her lover devour her body with her hazel eyes. The blond feels her lover’s breath hitch as she ghosts her fingers over her throbbing clit. She doesn’t dare to enter her lover yet, she wants to take her time. She wants to love her properly, the way she will for the rest of her live; should Ali wish it. 

The pair grind their bodies together in a seamless movement, both exploring each others bodies with a heightened level of awareness - their bodies slowly building together. Ashlyn makes the first move, sliding two long fingers between Ali’s drenched folds; earning her a primal moan in pleasure. Ali quickly following suit. The pair don’t last much longer, both hitting their peak as they rode each other, their hands clasped tightly together, their tongues finding each other passionately as they bodies shudder rapidly. 

"I knew you could do it, Baby." Ali finally breathes after coming down from her own orgasm. The brunette smiles when Ashlyn looks her way. 

"I don't know what I would do without you." Ali rolls over and places a gentle hand on her lovers cheek.

"You never have to, I promise." 

They cry together, tears of relief, knowing that this will be the last time that they will need to be apart again. Their lives were finally going to begin and even though the circumstances were not entirely desirable; they knew that as long as they had each other, they had enough.


	32. I Love You, Gran

Ashlyn was back in the states. Back in Florida, her home town. 

She had gotten back to the reality of her life, how Gran was sick and unable to really look after herself properly. The constant traveling from Germany to Florida over the last month had taken its toll of Ashlyn’s body but she refused to acknowledge just how exhausted she was. 

“Brick. I need you to do me a favor.” The older woman said softly as she watched her granddaughter attempt to start making dinner after just having spent the better part of an hour washing, folding and ironing the mountain of clothes that had piled up over the time Ashlyn hadn’t been there. The blond keeper looks up from her Gran’s special cook book, her eyebrow raised in question.

“Anything, Gran.” The older woman smiles, she loves her Brick, to the end of the Earth.

“I need you to look after yourself for a change.” Ashlyn’s eyes widen. Straightening herself, shocked at what her Gran had said. She knew that this passed week back home had taken a lot out of her, with feeling the pressure of taking care of her Gran and from being away from Ali, but she thought she was doing a good job at hiding it. Apparently not. Ashlyn lets out a long sigh, leaning onto the kitchen bench and stretching her muscles slowly.

“It’s just going to take me a little time to adjust. I thought Chris would be around a little more.” She sees Gran duck her head a little. She knew that Chris was trying hard to be there for the family but with him still in the early staged of sobriety, he still needed to focus on himself. Gran moved her way over to the kitchen, she had gotten used to using the cain for her hip - she wouldn’t be caught dead laying around the house all day when there was so much for her to do and enjoy. 

“I know, Brick. I wish the situation was… Different.” Ashlyn quickly put an arm around her favourite person and gave her a tight squeeze. She loved this woman and would never regret being given the opportunity to take care of her family, she just wished things were different.

“Now, how’s about you let me take over? Go rest a bit, I will make dinner.” Ashlyn conceded defeat and headed off towards her room, turning quickly for a moment. 

“You just think I will burn the house down, don’t you?” Gran’s face lights up with a cheeky grin.

“I will never trust you in this kitchen after what happened, Brick.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

“I was seven! How was I supposed to know you shouldn't turn on the microwave while a fork was inside?” The pair laugh hysterically before Ashlyn makes her way to her room, more importantly, to her bed. She drops down into it with a sigh, not bothering to remove the covers. Her body aches, her eyes are heavy. She reaches for her phone to message Ali but passes out before she manages to hit “send”. 

 

**

“Ash?” The blond groans when she feels someone stroking her face and rolls away. Her head is on fire, she feels sweaty, razor blades in her throat. 

“Baby, look at me.” The second time she hears a voice she forces her eyes to open as she turns back around. She struggles to keep her eyes focused, but somehow manages to for a moment. The unmistakable golden flecked eyes starring worriedly back into hers. 

“Alex?” The blond croaks, struggling to find enough strength to sit up on her bed but feeling Ali’s hand against her chest stopping her from doing so anyway. 

“Are you feeling alright? Gran says you have been working yourself into the ground.”

Ashlyn tried to speak up but she has no voice. No energy. She wants to keep her eyes on Ali but she simply can’t. Ali water as Ashlyn falls back to sleep almost instantly. It’s obvious that Ashlyn is sick. That she needs time away from Gran who already has a weakened immune system. It could be a danger to the older woman if Ali let Ashlyn near her in her current state. She watches her love drift off back to sleep with cold sweat trickling down her brow. She sighs. She knew that this would happen. She knew that Ashlyn would do too much and end up exhausting herself. She knew that she should have come earlier. 

 

**

“How is my Little Brick doing?” Gran was concerned, she knew what Ashlyn was like and was sure that she couldn’t handle all of this stress. Not alone anyway.

“She is absolutely exhausted… I should have tried to get here sooner. There was just so much to sort out with my contracts and sponsors.” Gran could tell that Ali felt guilty for not being here. She can see the regret in the young woman’s eyes.  
   
“Now, now, Lady Bug. I will have none of that. The important thing is that you are here now. You are here and that is all that matters.” Ali hums softly in agreement. The older woman was right after all. The brunette helped Gran to the lounge to relax. Then prepared dinner for the three women, opting to bring Gran and Ashlyn their meals in their bedrooms. No matter how stressed the brunette was, the action of pottering around a kitchen always relaxed her. She opted for something simple, it was a Mac and Cheese kind of night. She made a large pot, knowing that if Ashlyn were to be up later and feeling better, she would demand to have more of her favorite meal. 

Ali gracefully carries a tray to Gran’s room. The older woman’s eyes light up at Ali’s choice in dishes to serve. 

“Oh Lady Bug! You really shouldn’t have!”

Ali smiles sheepishly. 

“Please, I wanted too. It’s the least I can do for you letting me stay.”

“My little Bug, you are always welcome here. You are family.”   Ali really did love this older woman. She loved just how accepting of her she was. How she made her feel welcome from day one and has continued to be there for her no matter what. It really did break Ali, knowing just how sick Gran was. 

“I love you, Gran.”

“And I love you. My Little Lady Bug. Now, off you pop. I’m sure Little Brick will be pining for attention at any moment.”

Ali and Gran laughed. They knew that Ashlyn was a bit of a cry baby when it came to illness but Ali secretly loved how needy she got. She liked to feel important. Even though she knew that she was important to Ashlyn, but to actually feel it in a physical sense was different. 

“Goodnight Gran.”

“Rest well, Little Bug.”

**

Ali opens up Ashlyn’s door to see the blond still in bed. Her hair a messy heap, a sign that she had been tossing and turning throughout her sleep. She giggles when she sees Ashlyn’s head bop up, she knows Ashlyn can smell the Mac and Cheese. Ashlyn runs her hands through her face to removes it from her eyes as she sits up.

“Is-Is that what I think it is?” The way Ashlyn almost drools with the question makes the brunette laugh.

“Yes, you big dork! Now be careful, it’s still hot.” Ali joins Ashlyn on the bed and hands her over the piping hot both of deliciousness. She kisses Ashlyn on the cheek before they both devour their meal. 

“This is so good.” Ashlyn can’t quite believe how excellent this batch of Mac had turned out. Ali had been trying to master Gran’s now not so “secret recipe” but with not much luck until this point. 

“I think it’s safe to say, I have become the Mac master.” Ali giggles. She can tell that Ashlyn is struggling with coming up with a response when it came to who was better. Ali or Gran.

“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.” It was enough for Ali. 

The pair remained in bed for the night. Catching up on what had been happening while they had been apart. Ali would need to head to DC in a few days to talk with Washington Administration and begin talks with her new sponsors. She wanted Ashlyn to come with her, to perhaps begin the house hunting process but couldn’t ask her to leave Gran just yet. She would need to know that Gran was going to have someone here to look after her. Only then would she be okay with asking. She would however take it upon herself to find them a place if it meant that Ashlyn could stay in Florida for a little longer. She just needed Ashlyn’s permission. 

“Something is bothering you.” Ali was baffled by the blond keepers observation. She had thought she was doing well at hiding the fact that her mind was working in overdrive at the moment. 

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Will you tell me?” Ali could tell from the softness in Ashlyn’s voice that she was worried. Ali simply smiles and cups the blond’s cheek tenderly.

“Nothing bad. I promise. I-I was just thinking…”

“About?” 

“I was thinking about starting to look for a place for us to live. You know, while I’m there.” Ali wasn’t sure how Ashlyn would take the idea. This was meant to be a joint effort but Ashlyn hadn’t planned on getting to DC until right before the season started. The brunette waited patiently and watched Ashlyn as she processed what Ali had said. The silence was killing her. Killing her until she finally broke. 

“Obviously I don’t want to do this without you. I don’t want to make any life altering decisions without you but I understand that you need to be here for Gran. I-I won’t do anything you don’t want me too, Ash. But I thought it may be easier to transition to look now.” Ashlyn laughs. Her reaction confuses the brunette. 

“Ali you are so adorable when you are nervous. Of course I want to do this with you.”

The brunette sighs in relief. 

“How can we make this work? I mean, I want to go with you and see places but I can’t just leave Gran. Not when Chris isn’t here to help look after her.” 

“Would you be okay if I FaceTime you while I went through places?” Ashlyn smiled. 

“Of course! You are a genius, Alex!” The blond pulls Ali in close, the pair merely inches away from each other, just the way they like it. 

“I can’t wait to finally begin a future with you, Alex.” Ali heart stops. It may be the most romantic thing the blond keeper has ever said to Ali. The heaviness of the comment hits Ali in the chest. The amount of love she feels is beyond any she has ever felt before. She doesn’t know if she wants to laugh. If she wants to cry. If she wants to do both. All she knows is that she needs this woman. She needs her now. She needs her for the rest of her life. Ali sighs. It’s a frustrated sigh. The sigh of impatience. 

“I know that you are waiting for some grand gesture or romantic moment… but my god Ashlyn. If you asked me to Marry you right this second… I would say yes in a heartbeat.” Ashlyn’s eyes widen.

A thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Open to any and all comments :)


End file.
